Hyaku Monogatari
by Biso47
Summary: A las chicas de Otonokizaka se les hizo muy fácil entrar a hurtadillas a la escuela y empezar a contar historias, todos saben que es típico de este mes contar historias de terror. Pero no se imaginaron la seriedad que cada una de las chicas le ponían a sus relatos, dejando que cada una relate sus peores temores. Nunca se imaginaron que terminaría de esa forma...
1. Chapter 1

Espero que disfruten estas historia de terror contadas por cada una de las protagonistas de μ's.

Cada una de las historias son ficticias y no buscan insultar a los personajes o a los lectores. Todo es con respeto y con la única finalidad de divertir. Sin mas muchas gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Hyaku Monogatari.**

 **Locura (Hanayo)**

Los tenues rayos de luna entraban por las ventanas de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, iluminando levemente los pasillos. Ahí, nueve chicas caminaban despacio entre los pasillos, tratando de ser lo más silenciosas posible para alcanzar su objetivo.

–No me empujes, idiota. –Murmuraba la que iba liderando a las demás, les faltas faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

–Yo no te toque enana. –Reclamaba la otra chica, pero no se despegaba ni un minuto de lado de su sempai.

–Pueden callarse, nos van a descubrir –Eli trataba de tranquilizar las cosas–. No creen que habría sido más fácil pedirle a la directora permiso de dejarnos quedar una noche aquí… Además, no creen que está muy obscuro.

–Pero eso le quitaría la emoción Elichi –Entre la obscuridad, Nozomi se acercó sorpresivamente a Eli, haciendo que ella diera un ligero salto–. Además, ¿no crees que la obscuridad es el ambiente indicado para esto? –Dijo Nozomi burlona, Eli tenia tanto miedo, (pero lo trataba de ocultar muy bien) que no le contesto nada.

–Eli tiene razón – Dijo Umi acercándose más a las dos chicas–. De cualquier forma, de quien fue la tonta idea de venir a la escuela de noche. –Instintivamente Umi volteo a ver a Honoka la cual la tomaba de la mano.

– ¡Yo-Yo no fui Umi-chan! –Las demás callaron a Honoka ante el súbito incremento en su voz– Pero Umi-chan me está molestando, todo fue culpa de Nozomi-chan, ella era la que quería venir a contar historias de terror. –Dijo Honoka con molestia y haciendo un puchero.

–Tranquilícense las dos, ¿no creen que esto será divertido? –A Kotori le brillaban los ojos, parecía que en vez de miedo disfrutaba mucho la situación – Todos saben que debe haber historias de terror en este mes, es una ley no escrita.

– Kotori-chan tiene razón Nya –Rin se acercó a Kotori y ambas unieron sus manos embelesadas–. Historias de miedo, gritos por todos lados, ver a Eli-chan de una forma diferente y burlarse de ella Nya. –Se vieron con unos ojos soñadores mientras pensaban todas las posibilidades.

–Pe-Pero da mucho miedo Rin-chan –Hanayo estaba a punto del llanto al sentir que Rin se separaba de su lado–. Rin-chan, ven a mi lado por favor –Rin como un noble y fiel gatito, se acercó de nuevo a lado de Hanayo y la abrazo por la cintura –. A-además yo no tengo ninguna buena historia de terror…

–No te preocupes Kayochin, idearemos una las dos juntas.

–No, eso no se vale, cada una debe de haber pensado en algo –Reclamaba Nozomi con un puchero–, eso te incluye a ti, presidenta del consejo…

–Yo-yo no… –En ese momento parecía que Eli tenía más miedo que Hanayo.

–Pueden callarse todas ustedes tórtolas, ya casi llegamos… –Dijo Nico con molestia liderando de nuevo el grupo hacia la sala del club.

–Celosa… –Dijo Nozomi con burla. Antes de que Nico libera toda su ira contra ella, Nozomi se adelantó a las demás para llegar primero al salón del club.

–No-Nozomi, ¡no me dejes! –Grito Eli para luego salir corriendo tras Nozomi. Ante la inseguridad de ver como sus sempais más confiables se iban, el resto corrió tras ellas.

–Entonces para que hicimos tanto teatro con lo de ser sigilosas si al final terminarían corriendo como locas… –A pesar de que Nico mostraba confianza en sus palabras, trato de mantenerse lo más unida al grupo, no quería admitirlo, pero no se quería quedar sola.

.

Ya en la sala, las nueve chicas se sentaron es sus típicos lugares. Todas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que, de la nada, Nozomi saco una vela grande y la puso encendida en el centro de la mesa.

–Y bien, ¿quién empezara con la primera historia…?

–Realmente estas muy entusiasmada con esto ¿verdad? –El miedo de Eli disminuyo un poco al tener al menos una vela que las alumbraba.

–Haremos esto –Nozomi saco de una de las bolsas que llevaban, la cual tenía cientos de dulces y chucherías, un paquete de pequeñas velas–. Se llama "Hyaku Monogatari"

–Oh, he escuchado de eso –Dijo Hanayo con voz ensoñada–, cada una cuenta una historia y conforme va terminando, cada quien debe de encender una vela, así hasta que se lleguen a cien historias…

–No tengo tiempo para cien historias… –Dijo Maki quitándole importancia y enredando su dedo en un mechón de cabello–. Porque hacemos esto de todos modos, es una pérdida de tiempo. –Internamente, Maki quería darle más vueltas al asunto ya que ella también tenía mucho miedo de escuchar las historias, y el temblor en su dedo enredar rápidamente su cabello lo comprobaba.

–Tienes razón, son muchas… –Dijo Nozomi. Todas suspiraron aliviadas a excepción de Kotori, Rin y Honoka –. Sin embargo, cada una solo contara una historia, así todas tendrán su participación.

–No estoy muy segura de que esto termine bien. –El cuerpo de Eli volvió a temblar.

–Basta de charla… ¿Qui-quien empezara? –La voz de Nico titubeo un poco.

Nozomi miro el rostro de todas, viendo como unas estaban más asustadas que otras, lentamente paso su mirada para encontrar a su primera víctima.

–Qué tal si empieza… –Hizo una pausa y se llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla–, Kayo-chan

–Yo-Yo… Pero… –Hanayo se tensó al escuchar su nombre, pero la mirada burlona de Nozomi le daba más miedo aun–, Pe-pero yo no puedo.

–Vamos Kayochin, tu puedes Nya… –Rin entrelazo sus manos con las de ella– Demuéstrales que tienes una increíble historia de terror que las hará mojar los pantalones.

–Pero llevamos faldas. –Dijo con lógica Umi.

–Es un decir. Ahora Kayochin, recuerdas la de aquel detective…

Los ojos de Hanayo brillaron y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, la cual se fue transformando a una que no habían visto las demás chicas anteriormente en el rostro de Hanayo. De pronto Hanayo comenzó a reír un poco mientras recordaba la historia mientras que Rin la apoyaba en contarla.

–De acuerdo, tengo una. No-no sé si sea muy escalofriante pero… –Hanayo rio de nuevo, era extraño verla de esa forma, incluso impresiono a la anfitriona de aquella actividad.

Hanayo tomo una bocanada de aire para luego ver a cada una de las chicas que la observaban atentamente. Los corazones, en especial los de Eli y Umi latieron muy fuerte al ver el cambio en la expresión de Hanayo.

–Se llama, "Hanayo Holmes y el misterioso caso de la mansión…" –Las chicas querían reír por el nombre, pero la mirada de Hanayo era tan seria que dudaron en hacerlo –. Todo empezó cuando…

…

La obscuridad de la noche era tan densa que apenas se podía ver el camino frente a las dos chicas que caminaban solas por la calle. Las farolas de aceite apenas alumbraban su camino, y la tierra fangosa de la calle les hacía más difícil caminar. Pero aun así, continuaron, sin importarles el infortunio de la noche. Después de un rato caminando, una mansión de madera enorme se erigío frente a ellas.

La primera chica no pasaba más de los veinte años, su cabello corto de un brillante tono anaranjado brillo con la tenuidad de las farolas de la calle. Ella vestía un pantalón color café con tirantes, como aquellos que se utilizaban en el siglo XIX; su cabeza era adornada por un fino sombrero de copa y se apoyaba en un bastón debido a los estragos de un accidente. La segunda chica, era un poco más baja, pero, al igual que la primera, no pasaba más de los veinte. Vestía una especie de gabardina café con decorados de rombos en la parte de los brazos y la cadera, la cual hacían lucir los pantaloncillos cortos que llevaba; su cabello dorado era decorado por una especie de boina del mismo color que su vestimenta.

–Segura que es aquí, Kayochin. –La voz de su compañera le causó cierta impresión ya que estaba muy concentrada viendo la mansión que estaba en frente.

–La detective Ayase dijo que era aquí… –El rostro de Hanayo mostro temor– ¡Pe-Pero porque teníamos que venir de Noche!

–No grites por favor, la persona que cometió los asesinatos aún debe estar cerca de aquí, seguro que el menor sonido la alertara.

Hanayo se llevó la mano a la boca para guardar silencio. Rin le mostro una sonrisa y le asintió con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda para abrir el portón de acero que las llevaría directo a la mansión.

Cada paso que daban hacia que de sus pies proviniera un crujido debido a las hojas secas que había por todo el camino, trataron de ser lo más sigilosas que podían hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, pero debido al silencio de la noche, los sonidos de sus pasos se hacían más sonoros, incluso, la más mínima brisa resonaba como si de un tornado se tratase.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, y Hanayo se adelantó para abrir la puerta, el sonido chirriante de la puerta alerto a ambas. Hanayo había hecho un leve movimiento para abrir la puerta, pero cuando toco el picaporte, la puerta se abrió rápidamente como si la empujara alguien, haciendo eco dentro de la habitación.

Rin tomo una lámpara de aceite que llevaba y la encendió para ver mejor el lugar, ya que solo la luz platinada de la luna entraba entre las ventanas e iluminaba un poco la entrada.

De pronto, y cuando la luz amarillenta adquirió su luminiscencia, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas. Frente a ellas, la imagen devastadora de la escena del crimen las hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y un vuelco en el corazón.

Justo al fondo de la habitación había una escalera de mármol, y cada peldaño estaba pigmentado de color rojo, al igual que la agarradera de la misma. Pero esto no fue lo que les impresiono a ambas, ya que había algo más terrorífico.

Apilados a pies de la escalera, había una docena, o inclusive más, de cuerpos humanos que enrarecían el ambiente con un olor nauseabundo. Las moscas se empezaban a acumular en todos ellos, y, cuando la fría brisa del viento entro en la habitación, todas empezaron a volar haciendo un zumbido desagradable. Rin y Hanayo no podían quitar su mirada aterrorizada de sus rostros.

–Y-Y que se supone que hagamos nosotras aquí… –Finalmente Rin tomo el valor de hablar, pero no le despego la vista ni un segundo a los cadáveres debajo de la escalera–. ¿Segura que Eli-chan quería que viniéramos aquí…?

–E-Eso dijo –Hanayo trataba de guardar la compostura, pero sus piernas tiritaban tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento perderían la fuerza.

– ¿Y donde se supone que esta ella?, dijo que nos esperaría aquí, ¿cierto? –Hanayo miro a su compañera con los ojos llenos de temor y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Al fin llegan… –Ambas gritaron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y dieron un brinco el cual acelero su corazón.

–No-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan… –Hanayo dijo con temor al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el rostro ensombrecido de ambas chicas.

– ¿A quién más esperaban…? –Dijo en Eli con tranquilidad– Veo que ya se encontraron con nuestros amigos.

– ¡¿Amigos?! Que clase de forma es esa para llamarle a eso –Rin grito con temor ante el tranquilo comportamiento de la rubia–, eso es más bien una masacre, refiérete a ello como lo que es.

–Tienen alguna pista de quien lo hizo –Hanayo encaro a ambas pero ellas mostraban incredulidad.

–Nadie lo sabe, incluso hemos estado buscando pistas, pero siempre llegamos a un callejón sin salida –Nozomi le sonrió a Hanayo, aunque le parecía increíble que lo hiciera en una situación así–. Es por eso que las mandamos llamar.

–Pero nosotras resolvemos crímenes, esto va mucho más allá de nuestras habilidades. –La voz de Rin parecía temerosa, algo que jamás pensaron escuchar las demás chicas.

–Pe-pero ya estamos aquí Rin-chan, es mejor que empecemos lo antes posible con el trabajo y terminemos rápido, para olvidarnos de una vez por todas de todo esto, aunque creo que me costara olvidarme de esa escena en un buen rato.

–Las pondré en situación… –Eli saco de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme una libreta–. Se desconoce quién es el culpable de estas atrocidades, pero cada que llegamos a dar con él, siempre desaparece. Se especula que es un hombre, quizás joven, pero cada que revisamos su perfil encontramos conjeturas y volvemos de nuevo al inicio sin saber más… –Eli libero un suspiro y volvió a guardar su libreta–. Empezaremos a buscar, ustedes registren la parte de abajo, Nozomi y yo iremos arriba.

– ¿Arriba? –Dijo confusa Rin– ¿Cómo se supone que suban si esta todo e-eso?

–Hay una escalera de servicio en la cocina, empezaremos por ahí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–Ninguna Eli-chan –Hanayo tomo de la mano a Rin y se comenzaron a alejar de las detectives.

–Una última cosa chicas –La voz de Nozomi hizo que ambas se detuvieran al instante–. Tengan cuidado, creemos que el autor de los crímenes no ha salido de aquí… Todas las pistas que seguimos siempre nos traen devuelta a esta mansión.

De pronto, la habitación adquirió un resplandor azul seguido de un estruendoso trueno, el cual, hizo retumbar la mansión entera, parecía como si el sonido pudiera tirar la mansión solo con su fuerza. Hanayo y Rin se apartaron finalmente de las dos detectives sin decir nada más, pero no pudieron evitar temblar al adentrarse en los obscuros pasillos del lugar.

.

Caminaron un momento pero Hanayo no mostraba interés en ninguna cosa que encontraban. Sus pasos hacían un desagradable eco en los pasillos por los que caminaban. La temperatura comenzó a bajar súbitamente haciendo que las dos chicas temblaran, y ya no sabían si era por el frio o por el miedo de seguir adentrándose más en la mansión.

A pesar de que Hanayo era una profesional en su campo, este trabajo la tenía muy nerviosa e inquieta, sentía que algo malo pasaría en cualquier momento; y eso paso, cuando de la nada, un susurro se escuchó al final del pasillo por el que caminaban.

Rin alumbro con la lámpara entre la obscuridad, pero cada que se acercaban, paso a paso, la luz de la lámpara se hacía más tenue, hasta que ambas quedaron finalmente en completa obscuridad.

El silbido del viento entrar por las ventanas se mesclo con el extraño lamento proveniente de una habitación al final del pasillo. Ambas chicas tomaron todo el valor que tenían y se fueron acercando poco a poco, el crujido de la madera de bajo de ellas era cada vez más fuerte y ensordecedor.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta de la que provenía el lamento, repentinamente la lámpara recobro su luz; y no sabían si realmente era un alivio, porque cuando la luz resplandeció, al mismo tiempo, una fuerte briza, seguida de un fuerte golpe, las alarmo a ambas haciendo que se acercaran más a la puerta.

Hanayo abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una especie de biblioteca. El polvo se acumulaba en las estanterías llenas de libros. Ambas entraron y se dieron cuenta que el sonido era de un estante que había caído debido al viento que entro por la ventana, pero aun así no se explicaban lo del lamento que escucharon antes, y no quisieron siquiera pensar en ello de nuevo.

–Ta-Tal vez aquí haya algo de información –Ambas chicas se adentraron a la rustica biblioteca y comenzaron a buscar alguna pista que las llevara a la persona que cometió los crímenes; pero después de un tiempo buscando no encontraron nada–. Quizás sea mejor volver con Eli y Nozomi, no avanzaremos mucho si no reunimos ideas, además, no he visto nada extraño en el lugar… Aunque

– ¿Aunque? –Dijo Rin con duda mientras dejaba uno de los libros de nuevo en la estantería– ¿Descubriste algo Kayochin?

–No te parece extraño que esto esté tan lleno de polvo… –Rin la miro sin entender de lo que hablaba–. Quiero decir, si el criminal estuvo aquí, porque toda la mansión parece tan vieja y sucia.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver Kayochin, quizás solo el tipo no quiere limpiar. Ya viste los cuerpos en la entrada, no creo que le importe mucho si la casa se ve bien o no.

–Pero no habían pasos de nadie más, además de los nuestros. Mira todo el lugar, está envuelto en una capa gruesa de polvo, parece como si solo nosotras hubiéramos entrado aquí.

–Imaginaciones tuyas Kayochin. Además, Nozomi no estaba del todo segura de sí el criminal estaba o no aquí, no te preocupes.

–Estoy segura que hay alguien aquí además de nosotras, lo pre… –Los Ojos de Hanayo se ensancharon mientras veía asombrada el libro que tenía en las manos.

– ¿Kayochin?, ¿qué es eso? –De las páginas del libro, una especie de tinta negruzca comenzó a derramarse de los bordes. Hanayo abrió el libro en una página de la cual salía la tinta.

Hanayo vio con asombro el libro y comenzó a leer lo que decía:

"La locura, es algo que todo ser humano tiene, y al no saber lo que es, el ser humano lo asocia como su mayor temor. La locura existe, pero no se puede ver ni tocar, es por eso que el humano le tiene tanto miedo. Tiene miedo de padecerla, tiene miedo de sentirla dentro de él. Lo más importante de esto es que el ser humano trata de deshacerse de la locura pero, ¿Cómo te desases de algo que ni siquiera puedes ver?, algo que vive dentro de tu mente..."

El resto del texto estaba manchado de aquella extraña tinta negruzca que salía del libro. Hanayo volteo a ver pensativa a Rin, pero de pronto, un gran grito lejano y ensordecedor hizo que a ambas chicas les diera un terrible salto en el corazón.

–Esa fue… –Hanayo quería equivocarse en ese momento, pero estaba segura de reconocer la voz. De pronto, otro grito le confirmo sus sospechas–. Eli-chan… –Amabas chicas salieron corriendo en busca de sus compañeras.

– ¿Ya sabes quién fue? –Pregunto Rin llevando de la mano a Hanayo, la cual se había cansado de correr por el pasillo.

–No… Espero que no… –Hanayo se reprochaba mentalmente que sus miedos no fueran realidad–. Sabes que Eli no gritaría de esa forma a menos de que… –Rin volteo su mirada a su amiga–, es muy orgullosa, no puede ser.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la entrada y ahí fue donde otro grito desgarrador las puso a temblar a ambas. Hanayo y Rin tomaron todo el valor que tenían y se fueron acercando al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. De pronto, la tenue luz de la lámpara ilumino algo espantoso a sus pies.

Un rastro de sangre, que provenía de los cuerpos que estaban en la entrada, se extendía en dirección a donde partieron Eli y Nozomi. Hanayo y Rin decidieron seguir el rastro de sangre carmesí que se extendía por el suelo.

El rastro se perdía detrás de una puerta de madera con rasguños y con una tabla rota atravesándola, parecía que el que la puso ahí no quería que nadie entrara a esa habitación. Hanayo puso su mano en el picaporte pero no fue necesario abrir la puerta, esta simplemente se abrió haciendo rechinar los goznes oxidados.

Los ojos de ambas se ensancharon al ver con la tenue luz el cuerpo inerte de Eli en el suelo, el cual estaba cubierto de ennegrecida sangre, el rastro de antes parecía provenir de ella. Rápidamente, pero aun temblorosas, ambas chicas se acercaron al cuerpo de Eli y comprobaron que respiraba con dificultad.

–Ha… –Los susurros de Eli se hacían cada vez más entrecortados–, No… o… –Eli se quedó viendo fijamente a las chicas, con sus ojos espantosamente abiertos– ¿Por… que…? –La fuerza de Eli se fue consumiendo hasta que dejo caer su brazo al suelo sin vida.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? Salgamos de aquí –Dijo con desesperación Rin. Pero apenas si dio un paso, antes de que el ruido ensordecedor de un trueno, seguido de un angustioso lamento la hiciera detenerse en su lugar–. E-esto no está pasando… –Volteo a ver a Hanayo con lágrimas en sus ojos, a pesar de eso Hanayo se agacho a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Eli.

–Lo sabía… –Hanayo se levantó rápidamente y tomo a Rin de los hombros–. Tenemos que salir de aquí –Dijo desesperada.

–Pero… –La voz y cuerpo de Rin temblaron al sentir el tacto de Hanayo– ¿Que va a pasar con Nozomi-chan…? Ella…

–Ya es tarde para ella, lo mejor es salir de aquí, no resolveremos nada si morimos. –El comportamiento de Hanayo le resultó extraño a Rin, pero no quiso prestarle atención ya que el miedo que sentía era mucho mayor en ese momento. Rin desvió la mirada y con la tenue luz de la lámpara alcanzo a ver que algo brillaba cerca de Hanayo.

– ¿Que es e…?

–Vámonos Rin-chan –Hanayo la tomo sorpresivamente de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Hanayo arrastro a la entrada a Rin tomándola siempre de la mano pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo que no se esperaba.

Justo en la entrada, el cuerpo de Nozomi se unía a los demás cadáveres. Su pierna estaba manchada de sangre y veían como su respiración cada vez era más acelerada. Rin no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella, pero antes de que diera otro paso más Hanayo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

– ¡Espera Rin-chan! –Grito desesperada. Pero fue muy tarde porque Nozomi agarro a Rin de la pierna y enterró un cuchillo de cocina en su tobillo, en ese momento Rin chillo de dolor por lo que le hizo Nozomi– ¡¿Fuiste tú cierto…?! –Hanayo frunció el ceño con molestia– De otra forma Eli-chan no hubiera gritado, fue tanta su impresión de que alguien en quien confiaba le hiciera eso. –El rostro de Nozomi se ensombreció mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

–Eso crees Kayo-chan –La voz de Nozomi parecía extraña– ¿Y por qué piensas que fui yo? Tal vez Rin-chan lo hizo… No la perdonare… –Murmuro entre dientes Nozomi– No la perdonare… No la perdonare… –Repitió Nozomi varias veces antes de abalanzarse a Rin y quedar encima de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Nozomi aprisionaron el cuello de Rin, Hanayo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarla pero la diferencia de fuerzas era mayor. El rostro de Rin enrojeció mientras Nozomi apretaba más fuerte el agarre, a Rin le costaba cada vez más respirar y parecía que sus ojos se saldrían en cualquier momento de sus cuencas. Pero entonces, un sonido ensordecedor hizo eco en la habitación e inmediatamente Nozomi callo debilitada encima de Rin.

Rin comenzó a toser después de sentir que por fin se liberaba del agarre de Nozomi, le costó unos segundos adecuar de nuevo su vista ya que estaba completamente aturdida por lo que paso. Pero cuando Rin logro ver de nuevo, lo que vio frente a ella paralizo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Nozomi tenían un espantoso brillo, al igual que los de Eli, y su cabeza la atravesaba un pedazo de madera proveniente del bastón que llevaba Rin cuando entro a la mansión. Gotas de sangre cayeron a su rostro proveniente de la gran herida que tenía Nozomi en la cabeza. Horrorizada, Rin se movió con desesperación para quitar el cuerpo inerte de Nozomi de encima de ella.

–Ri-Rin-chan… –Rin escucho la voz temblorosa de Hanayo detrás de ella y vio como sostenía el otro pedazo de su bastón de madera–. Es-estas bien… –Rin salió de debajo del cuerpo de Nozomi y se acercó a su compañera lo más rápido que pudo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–Vámonos de aquí Kayo… –Rin dejo de hablar repentinamente– ¿Por qué? –Su mano comenzó a temblar más fuerte que antes, lentamente se la llevo a un costado– ¿Por qué, Kayochin…? –separo su mano de su cadera y la puso frente a sus ojos.

– ¡¿Rin-chan porque lo hiciste?! –Rin miro con impresión el rostro horrorizado de Hanayo– Tu no tuviste la culpa, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –Frente a ellas, la mano temblorosa de Rin sostenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Súbitamente la mano de Rin bajo de nuevo y con un rápido movimiento, el cuchillo volvió a encajarse en la herida que tenía Rin en un costado– ¡Detente Rin! ¡Que es lo que haces! –Hanayo gritaba desesperada y era tal el miedo que no podía detenerla– ¡Rin-chan, por favor No…! –Las palabras de Hanayo resonaron en toda la habitación mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas que caían en el rostro impresionado de Rin, la cual, poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas.

–Tu… –Eran débiles las palabras que salían de la boca de Rin– Fui… –Rin cayó al suelo inconsciente sin terminar de hablar. – ¿Por… que…?

Hanayo se desplomo a lado del cuerpo de Rin, sus sollozos eran fuertes y estaban llenos de dolor, lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de Rin, tomo el cuchillo con el cual se quitó la vida y le susurró al oído:

–Lo-lo lamento Rin –Susurro tan bajo que apenas ella podía distinguir su propia voz–. No tenías que hacerlo… –Su mirada se ensombreció y su mano, con el cuchillo, se levantó amenazadora en el aire– Buenas noches… Rin-chan.

Una luz cegadora ilumino el lugar, después de eso un trueno hizo retumbar con su fuerte sonido la mansión. Pero de las cuatro chicas que entraron a ella, nada más se supo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y, como dije arriba, cada una de las historias sera contada por una de las musas, eso quiere decir que todas tendrán su toque personal de cada una, como por ejemplo, Kotori y el diseño de modas, etc... (lo dejo lo demás a su imaginación). Espero que les gusten mucho y tratare de que todas mantengan su seriedad (tal vez a exepción de los intros, pero bueno)

Por ultimo, les pido su apoyo en la parte de las Reviews, ademas de comentarme que les pareció la historia, lo cual realmente amo y aprecio demasiado, les pido que dejen quien quieren que sea la siguiente chica de μ's que cuente su historia, elijan sabiamente y solo con exepcion de Nico, Nozomi y Eli (que todavía no termino de escribir esas) pero tienen cinco opciones mas (Rin, Honoka, Kotori, Umi y Maki). La que tenga mas comentarios es la siguiente.

Sin mas Muchas Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que disfruten de esta capitulo: Y la ganadora es (sonido de tambores. mp3) !Maki! Abajo les digo por que es la ganadora... Y para eso también cree una pagina de **Facebook "Biso47 Fiction"** Para aclarar este tipo de dudas y mantener mas contacto con todos los que leen mis historias. Siganeme por favor para enterarse mas de cuando subo historias.

Sin Mas, disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

 **…2…**

 **Despedida (Maki)**

La luz de la vela en la sala se estremeció por la fría brisa que entro por la ventana. El grito repentino de las nueve chicas resonó en toda la habitación. Un grito se escuchó más agudo que los demás, así que eso asusto aún más a las chicas.

– ¡Ko-Kotori! –A Umi le costaba decir algo, pero aun así quería reprocharle a su amiga por el grito que la asusto más que la historia– No grites de esa forma…

–Umi-chan yo no…

–Bien, ¿quién sigue…? –Hablo repentinamente Nozomi. A pesar de que su rostro parecía tranquilo, debajo de la mesa estrujaba la mano de Eli, la cual estaba a su lado.

– ¿A-Aun quieres seguir con esto?, no será mejor que nos vayamos… –Dijo desesperada Eli.

–Pero ya estamos aquí, no pasa nada Elichi, solo fue la primera historia.

–Pues si esa fue la primera, y la conto la tierna y adorable Hanayo, no me imagino como serán las demás. –dijo Umi con cierto temor en sus palabras. Instintivamente todas voltearon a ver a Nozomi.

– ¿Qué? Mi historia no será tan aterradora como la de Hanayo –La sonrisa de Nozomi se ensancho en su rostro. Nozomi, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, le acerco a Hanayo una vela de color verde que saco de la bolsa de plástico–. Toma Kayo-chan, enciende tu vela. –Hanayo la tomo con sus manos temblorosas y la encendió lentamente, dejándola frente a ella.

–Ya no quiero escuchar historias… –Lloriqueo Hanayo.

–Pero tú fuiste quien la conto Nya… –Reclamo Rin acercándose más al cuerpo de Hanayo, tratando de reconfortarla–. ¿Qué tal si eliges quien es la siguiente Kayochin?, ya que tú fuiste la primera.

Hanayo pasó su mirada por todas las chicas. Su mirada se ensancho al ver a Maki, súper tranquila; envolviendo su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello. Creía que si era ella quien la contaba, no sería una historia tan aterradora. Pero lo que Hanayo no sabía, es que debajo de la mesa, con su otra mano, Maki apretaba su rodilla con fuerza.

–Ma-Maki-chan… –Dijo con timidez Hanayo y casi en un susurro.

En cuanto escucho su nombre, Maki pego un ligero brinco en su lugar y estrujo con su mano lo más cercano que tenía:

– ¡Idiota!, ¿por qué me pellizcas? –Grito Nico apenas sintió el agarre de la pelirroja.

–Yo, yo no te hice nada, tonta… –Nico se quedó con un rostro incomprensible, era obvio que la había pellizcado, pero la forma de esconderlo de Maki era demasiado falsa.

– ¿No me digas que ahora si tienes miedo, Maki-chan…? –Nozomi se llevó una mano a su boca, evitando que la risa saliera.

–Yo-Yo no tengo miedo... –Maki envolvió desesperada un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice, provocando que su cabello se despeinara por completo–, es Nico la que tiene miedo, ella solo trata de inculparme.

–Pero si hace un momento tú…

–No te preocupes Nico-chan, no hay de que temer, son solo historias… –Dijo apresurada Maki, tratando de esconder su temor lo más que podía.

–Tú, pequeña mentirosa… –Nico se acercó amenazante a Maki con afán de golpearla, pero antes de eso, Nozomi las interrumpió:

–Ya, ya, empieza de una vez Maki-chan, pelearan de nuevo más tarde… –Dijo Nozomi con una voz tranquila.

–Co-Como sea…

–Vamos, ¿oh acaso estas asustada…? –La mirada de Nico parecía retadora, y su sonrisa burlona hizo que Maki tomara valor para empezar con su historia. No sin antes pellizcar una vez más a Nico– ¡Ah!, idiota, lo hiciste a propósito.

–Si… –Maki entrelazo las manos y tomo un profundo respiro. De pronto, su rostro pareció cambiar, y ahora miraba a todas con molestia, incluso casi parecía odio–. Esta es una historia que me contaron mis padres –Más de una comenzó a temblar al presentir de que se trataría–, se llama: "Habitación obscura" –Las chicas la miraron con seriedad, al igual que lo hicieron con Hanayo –Se cuenta que en una de las habitaciones del hospital Nishikino…

 **…**

La fría lluvia golpeaba incesantemente en los grandes ventanales del hospital. Rayos y truenos alumbraban la tenue penumbra en una de las habitaciones.

Maki veía aburrida como el agua deslizaba por la ventana y distorsionaba el paisaje exterior. Liberaba suspiros tratando de poner atención lo mejor que podía a lo que sus padres, que estaban a lado de la cama, le decían, pero la conversación le parecía demasiado aburrida para seguir escuchando.

– ¿Estas bien con esto Maki? –Dijo su madre con un poco de molestia–. Esta noche no podré quedarme contigo, y mañana es tu cirugía, ¿está bien si pasas la noche sola? –Maki rodo sus ojos con desgana. Era una de las herederas de ese hospital, casi lo conocía como la palma de su mano; y que su madre le estuviera diciendo eso la fastidiaba un poco, se preguntó: ¿en qué momento se preocupaban sus padres tanto por ella?

– ¿Estas escuchando a tu madre, Maki? –Dijo molesto el señor Nishikino–, no es ningún juego; da las gracias de que estemos siendo amables después de que te pasara eso por una estúpida pelea. –El señor Nishikino señalo a su pierna, la cual estaba vendada hasta la rodilla, pero la madre volteo a ver a su esposo con una mirada extrañamente compresiva ante el repentino regaño.

–Ya lo sé –dijo Maki tratando de quitarle importancia, ya que estaba un poco cansada por la situación, y realmente no quería que la sermonearan–. Me quedare sola, no es como si no conociera el lugar, es decir, he pasado más tiempo aquí que en casa –Maki volteo a ver a sus padres con una sonrisa burlona–. Además, con respecto a la pelea…, debieron de haber visto como quedo la otra chica… –lanzo una pequeña risa, pero el dolor en su rodilla se reflejó en su rostro adolorido al instante.

– ¡¿Qué tontería dices?! –Grito furioso su padre–. No te hemos educado para que andes peleando por la mínima cosa. Todo fue culpa de esa tal Yazawa… –El semblante de Maki cambio y vio a su padre con molestia.

–Cariño… –La madre hablo tranquila y le negó con la cabeza a su esposo, el cual libera un suspiro pesado apenas vio la reacción de su esposa.

–No puedo creer que lo hicieras solo por defenderla. –Susurro el hombre, pero su voz parecía un poco distante.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe. –Susurro entre dientes Maki, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre se pusiera rojo de molestia.

–No le hables así a tu padre, jovencita –La madre libero un suspiro cansado-. Como sea, dejaremos eso para otra ocasión. Nos tenemos que ir, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, y si cambias de parecer con respecto a la persona que realizara la cirugía, dínoslo Maki. –La mujer llevo su mano a la mejilla de su hija y la acaricio lentamente– ¿Segura que no quieres que tu padre o yo…?

–Lo estoy… –Maki aparto lentamente la mano de su madre–. Estaré bien, vayan, deben de estar cansados por pasar toda la noche anterior aquí.

La Mujer miro una última vez a su hija, aún estaba preocupada por ella, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo con ella: conocía muy bien el hospital, y solo pasaría una noche sola, nada malo podría pasarle. De igual forma, su padre, borro su semblante molesto y vio a su hija con condescendencia.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta y espero a que su mujer saliera, aun con su rostro preocupado. El señor Nishikino dio una última mirada a su hija antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Maki completamente sola, y con el único sonido de la lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

.

El sonido del agua de grifo inundo el pequeño baño de la habitación de Maki, lentamente y con sumo cuidado trataba de lavarse las manos y la cara, mientras veía con tristeza su rostro cansado en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella. Había estado en el hospital por más de una semana, era obvio que estuviera cansada de estar ahí, lo único que quería es que le hicieran la operación y salir de una vez por todas de ahí. A pesar de ser casi como su segundo hogar, odiaba mucho permanecer más tiempo del necesario. Menos mal que quedaba un solo día, solo un día de aguantar permanecer despierta por los incesantes ruidos de los pacientes en las habitaciones contiguas, solo un día más de escuchar los sermones de su padre y de otros doctores. Maki realmente estaba cansada de eso.

Maki tomo una toalla y la paso por su rostro. Salió lentamente del baño apoyada en un bastón; le costaba mucho caminar y el dolor en su rodilla era insoportable, pero al menos no era nada grave. Cuando salió del baño, escucho un leve susurro proveniente de la puerta. No podía negarlo, había estado un poco paranoica desde que sus padres se fueron. Y es porque, permanecer sola en una habitación de hospital era algo que le daba un poco de miedo, claro está que no lo quiso demostrar en frente de sus padres.

De pronto, un rechinido de la puerta la alarmo, sus manos se pusieron frías y el cabello de su nuca se erizo al sentir un fuerte escalofrió. Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, poco a poco, haciendo rechinar un poco las bisagras. Maki se sobresaltó y puso el bastón frente a ella, tratando de protegerse, pero por más que intentaba parecer valiente, el temblor en sus manos la delataba. La puerta se abrió por completo pero nada sucedió.

Maki libero un suspiro aliviado, pero fue muy rápido para permanecer tranquila ya que un nuevo susurro la aterro, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. Maki abrió grandes sus ojos al ver un pie que se adentraba lentamente a la habitación, una mano tomo el marco de la puerta y cerro el agarre haciendo que los nudillos de la mano se tornara rojos. Después…

– ¡MAKI-CHAN! –un fuerte grito inundo toda la habitación, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera y se ocultara de nuevo en el baño. Le tomo unos segundos en reconocer aquella voz y las fuertes carcajadas; su rostro se ilumino de carmesí por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento– ¡Te asustaste! –Reía estruendosamente Nico al otro lado de la puerta– Vamos, sal Maki-chan, fue solo una broma.

– ¡Pues yo no le vi lo divertido! –Grito saliendo del baño y azotando la puerta detrás de ella– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, largo…

–Oh, y yo que venía a hacerte compañía, que pena que te pongas de mal humor por una simple broma –Maki soltó un gran suspiro y se acercó lentamente a la cama, sin decir nada e ignorando a la pelinegra. Nico vio como Maki se aferraba al bastón, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco; aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, claro está que no lo diría; pero ver a Maki en ese estado, por su culpa–. Ne-necesitas, ayuda.

–No te preocupes, puedo yo sola –Maki se había acercado a la cama y ahora se trataba de acostar–. De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde, deberías volver a casa –Maki ya se acomodaba en la cama y ahora veía la mirada apenada de Nico–. Está bien, no estoy molesta por lo que paso…, pero es mejor que vayas a descansar.

–Lo-lo siento… –Maki lanzo un suspiro cansado–, sé que ya lo dije –Nico miro con determinación a Maki–. Es por eso que he venido a cuidarte el día de hoy. Escuche que tu mamá no podría quedarse contigo esta noche, por eso… –Nico llevo su mano a su pecho con prepotencia–, deja que la enfermera Yazawa se haga cargo de ti esta noche. –Maki no pudo evitar reír al ver a Nico de esa forma.

–Como quieras enfermera. Pero tendrás que pasar despierta toda la noche, y ni creas que te lo pondré fácil. –Nico miro a Maki con arrepentimiento de haber sido tan impulsiva por sus palabras, pero se lo debía a Maki, solo una noche.

.

El frio nocturno era casi insoportable en aquella pequeña habitación, y era aún peor con la lluvia que caía afuera, no se había detenido en ningún instante y hacia muy difícil conciliar el sueño para Maki, a diferencia de Nico que dormía placenteramente a su lado. Maki no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al ver el rostro tranquilo de Nico.

Un fuerte trueno inundo con su fuerte sonido toda la habitación, Maki se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que lo escucho. Aun temblaba un poco por la anterior broma de Nico, y, si bien, se había tranquilizado un poco con su presencia, no podía evitar pensar que escuchaba extraños sonidos fuera de la habitación. Pero desde hace unos minutos escuchaba un extraño respirar que no era ni de ella ni de Nico, pero, pensó al instante que debía de ser solo su imaginación.

En el momento que Maki al fin pudo pegar los ojos, para tratar de dormir un poco, un leve rechinido la volvió a poner alerta, miro hacia la puerta principal y vio como la tenue luz del pasillo entraba a la habitación; rápidamente pensó que debería de ser una enfermera para revisarla, pero se le hizo muy extraño que no entrara a la habitación.

–Ni-Nico… –Maki zarandeo un poco nerviosa a la chica que estaba a su lado–. Nico-chan, despierta, tengo que ir al baño. –Mintió la pelirroja para tratar al menos de tener una excusa por despertar a la pelinegra. No quería admitir frente que tenía miedo.

– ¿Que…? –Dijo Nico aun adormilada y tallándose débilmente los ojos–, Ma-Maki, no puedes esperar hasta mañana… –Nico libero un prolongado bostezo, pero, al igual que Maki, se alarmo y despertó por completo al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta principal–. ¿Que fue eso? –Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

–De-debe de ser una enfermera…, puedes ver, por favor –Maki oculto su rostro nervioso viendo hacia otro lado–. Cr-creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, le puedes decir que me traiga algo…

–Como quieras –Nico se levantó con pesadez y bostezo de nuevo mientras se acercaba a la puerta–. Disculpe… –Nico salió de la habitación dejando sola a Maki-, disculpe…

–No vayas tan lejos Nico-chan… –Susurro cuando Nico ya se había ido de la habitación–. No era necesario que fueras a buscarla.

El sonido de la voz de Nico se fue haciendo más bajo, hasta que finalmente desapareció de los oídos de Maki; ella se mordía nerviosa los labios y estrujaba sus manos temblorosas y frías.

–Se supone que solo fue a buscar a la enfermera, por que tarda tanto.

Maki espero unos minutos más, pero Nico no regresaba. Se empezó a sentir preocupada y se preguntaba el porqué de su tardanza, tratando de ser lo más lógica que podía. Pero entonces, el rechinido en la puerta se escuchó de nuevo. Maki miro con una sonrisa aliviada a la puerta, pero al contrario de sus expectativas, Nico no entro por ella.

–Esa idiota, a donde se fue.

Con dificultad, se puso lentamente de pie y tomo el bastón para apoyarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Su corazón latió muy rápido con tan solo caminar unos pasos hacia la puerta, y su cuerpo temblaba desesperado haciendo que su caminar fuera más lento.

Maki abrió la puerta y sintió como su corazón daba un gran golpe en su pecho. El pasillo estaba en una profunda obscuridad, a excepción de la tenue luz verde al final del pasillo que anunciaba la salida de emergencia. Maki respiro con dificultad y salió lentamente de la habitación. Miro a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Nico, y era bastante extraño no ver a alguna enfermera cerca de ahí.

Sus pasos fue lo único que resonó en el pasillo, ya que iba descalza y caminaba con bastante dificultad por el dolor de su pierna. Con paso lento, Maki paso por todas las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, le pareció bastante extraño que no hubiera luz en ninguna, era como si el hospital estuviera desierto y ella fuera la única paciente ahí.

Siguiendo la única señal de la luz del cartel de salida, Maki comenzó a caminar, tomada del barandal que había en la pared. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, ya no podía ocultar el miedo, ahora se reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro. La obscuridad parecía incluso mayor que antes, y las puertas de las demás habitaciones parecían desaparecer; aun así se podía escuchar que había alguien descansando dentro de ellas, pero a diferencia de algo reconfortante de escuchar, Maki comenzó a escuchar lamentos y tenues gritos de dolor dentro de las habitaciones. Maki sacudió la cabeza tratando de mantenerse calmada, tratando de concentrar sus ideas; creyó que realmente lo que escuchaba era infundado por su mente asustada, aun así, se oía tan real que la velocidad de su andar se vio afectada gracias a que sus piernas tiritaban por cada paso que daba.

Cuando por fin estuvo debajo de la luz verde del letrero, Maki libero un suspiro y, un poco desesperada, miro a todos lados, pensando que la tenue luz alumbraría los característicos listones rojos de Nico, pero no veía nada; incluso veía menos que antes, y era bastante extraño ya que la luz de la escalera alumbraba solo un poco, pero aun así no lograba alumbrar el pasillo en el que ella estaba. Derrotada, Maki libero un suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería volver a su habitación, quizás Nico ya estuviera ahí esperando, y quizás esa era otra de sus bromas.

Maki no dio ni un paso cuando de repente escucho un timbre agudo. Volteo a su derecha y vio que el letrero naranja de la flecha del ascensor se había accionado solo. Con la mano apretando su pecho, se acercó a la puerta del ascensor: "seguramente era Nico, solo bajo por algo". Trataba de pensar y poner sus ideas claras, pero cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas metálicas se abrieron, no había nadie dentro.

Extrañada, Maki decidió echar un vistazo dentro del ascensor. Se repetía una y otra vez que esa era una broma de Nico, y con una sonrisa tiesa y espantosa en su rostro, entro a aquel ascensor que había llegado ahí de la nada. Maki no dio ni un paso dentro cuando de repente las puertas metálicas se cerraron de golpe; Maki reacciono pronto y entro rápido, pero su pierna logro recibir un ligero golpe que le entumeció la rodilla y un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Maki apretó los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor. Sabía que era peor dejarse caer al suelo y no poderse parar sin ayuda, prefirió mantenerse calmada y tratar de aguantar el dolor. Pero cuando el ascensor se comenzó a mover, la calma de Maki desapareció.

Comenzó a apretar desesperada todos los botones, pero parecía estar descompuesto. Siempre marcaba el piso más alto, en el cual estaba la oficina de su padre. El corazón de Maki latía tan fuerte que le costaba respirar, pero trato de ser positiva; al menos sabía que ahora estaría con su padre y eso era mucho mejor que estar sola.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Frente a ella estaba una gran puerta de madera y unas lámparas la iluminaban con su tenue luz. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, y se impresiono mucho al ver la puerta tan excéntrica que llevaba a la oficina de su padre. Maki camino un poco desesperada por el miedo, pero, antes de que golpeara la puerta con su mano para anunciarse, las voces preocupadas de sus padres hicieron que se detuviera.

– ¿Crees, que este bien sola? –Era la voz de la mamá de Maki, parecía un poco consternada– ¿La escuchaste? no creo que este del todo bien, es mejor que baje y…

–Te necesito aquí esta noche Shimako –Hablo con voz tranquilizadora el padre–. Sé que ella no quiere que la operemos, pero necesito que te quedes para completar el trámite final.

Maki abrió bien sus ojos y pensó con molestia: "¿para qué demonios necesitaba a su padre, que era neurocirujano, si el problema que tenía era en la pierna?". Maki apretó los puños y se disponía a entrar, pero se volvió a detener al escuchar a su madre.

–Sé que es necesaria mi presencia aquí, pero no crees que decirle sería lo mejor para ella. –La madre hablo con preocupación, sus palabras se entrecortaban de vez en cuando.

–Ya la escuchaste, parece que ni siquiera está consciente de lo que paso –De pronto, dentro de la habitación se escucharon fuertes sollozos–. Lo siento, pero me preocupo por ella, es mejor que no lo sepa, está de acuerdo con eso…

–Si… yo… –Los lamentos impedían que la mujer dijera algo–, creo que lo mejor para ella es olvidarlo todo…

–Lo siento señora Yazawa…

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron con sorpresa, su corazón daba golpes desesperados dentro de su pecho y el sudor frio comenzó a acumularse en su frente. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo consternada por las últimas palabras de su padre; quería pensar con lógica y deducir por qué la madre de Nico estaba ahí, pero dentro de su mente solo sentía una gran angustia, y no sabía por qué. Maki se recargo en las frías puertas del ascensor; de pronto, ambas se abrieron haciendo que Maki callera de espaldas y se lastimara aún más la pierna.

El ascensor se puso de nuevo en marcha. Desesperada y adolorida se volvió a poner de pie y apretó todos los botones que podía, pero el ascensor continuo bajando pisos. Las luces comenzaron a tiritar y el ascensor aumentaba su velocidad, pero lo único que no cambiaba era la luz naranja que mostraba el último piso, el sótano. Con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente aterrorizada, Maki solo espero a que el ascensor parara. Las luces se apagaron del todo dejando a Maki en completa obscuridad.

Una vez más el ascensor hizo sonar su timbre, pero esta vez sonó tan agudo que penetro en los tímpanos de Maki dejándola aturdida unos momentos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente, pero esta vez, un rechinido metálico proveniente de las puertas paralizo el cuerpo de Maki por unos instantes. Lentamente se levantó y vio de nuevo un pasillo obscuro frente a ella, solo algunas luces le indicaban un camino

Salió del ascensor y miro por todos lados, solo algunos focos estaba encendidos, lo que restaba del piso estaba engullido en una obscuridad absoluta.

Arrastrando su pierna, Maki comenzó a seguir aquel camino tenuemente iluminado, pero se detuvo en seco y comenzó a temblar al escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de la obscuridad. Desesperada comenzó a caminar más rápido; escucho pasos detrás de ella, alguien o algo la seguía; escuchaba los pasos lejanos cada vez más cerca de ella. Sentía un frio impresionante en su cuerpo y un extraño sentir que hacía que su corazón se apresurara a latir dentro de su pecho.

Con cada paso desesperado que daba Maki, el frio se hacía más insoportable, haciendo que incluso sus huesos y articulaciones se helaran e hicieran sus movimientos más lentos y torpes.

De pronto, detrás suyo, los focos que iluminaban su camino fueron reventando uno a uno, haciendo que la obscuridad se aproximara más hacia a ella. Trato de correr pero el dolor en su pierna era mayor y no podía siquiera dar un paso sin trastabillar con peligro de caer al suelo y ser engullida por la obscuridad.

El sonido de los cristales estallar se hacía más sonoro, casi ya no le quedaba luz por la que seguir. Pero, antes de que el último foco reventara, acompañado de un silbido tétrico que se aproximaba hacia ella, una puerta metálica apareció frente a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió desesperada y se adentró a ella, dejando a la siniestra obscuridad fuera.

Maki tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y miro con temor, por la pequeña ventana de cristal de la puerta, a aquella terrible obscuridad. Ahora, una tenue luz azulada la alumbraba un poco, se sintió tranquila de al menos poder ver algo. Pero entonces, un aire glacial golpeo su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, pero en ese momento deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos estaban tan grandes por la impresión que parecía que se le saldrían, y su iris amatista estaba tan pequeño que sus ojos parecían completamente blancos. Con terror y con un temblor descontrolado en todo su cuerpo, Maki trato de abrir la puerta de metal por la que había entrado.

– ¡Vamos! –Maki forcejaba con la manivela de la puerta, pero parecía como si estuviera pegada a ella– ¡VAMOS! ¡Estúpida puerta! –Maki golpeo con el puño cerrado la puerta de metal pero un dolor agudo agarroto toda su mano.

Levanto su mano temblorosa y vio como salía sangre de sus nudillos. Asustada se dejó caer al suelo y retrocedió, adentrándose más a aquella habitación, aunque hubiera sido preferible no hacerlo. Maki retrocedió hasta que sintió que toco la pared, sin ver a otro lado, apretó fuertemente los parpados y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas. Pero cuando trato de tranquilizarse un poco, una voz familiar la sorprendió una vez más.

–Búscame… –Era apenas un tenue susurro, aun así Maki reconoció la voz de Nico enseguida.

– ¡Nico! –Grito y miro asombrada a todos lados, pero aún se encontraba en aquella tétrica habitación–. Sabía que era una broma, esto no es gracioso, por favor sal…

Maki no obtuvo respuesta. Trato de ponerse de pie y buscar a Nico en aquella habitación, pero ya no podía soportar el dolor de su pierna. Un gran estruendo seguido de un sonido sordo hizo que Maki se levantara de un salto y gritara de dolor. De pronto, las puertas de los pequeños cubículos de metal se empezaron a abrir poco a poco.

– ¿Por qué? –Dijo débilmente– De todos los lugares que hubieras decidido jugarme una broma, ¿por qué aquí?

Un aroma nauseabundo inundo el lugar, seguido de un frio aún mayor. Maki desesperada se acercó de nuevo a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que se acercara, la luz de la habitación se apagó, a excepción de una tenue luz que alumbraba detrás de ella.

Maki no soportaba estar en la obscuridad, era tan abrumador que no podía resistir estar en ella; así que, lentamente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la tenue luz, la cual alumbraba un cubículo abierto a la lejanía.

Con terror se fue acercando a la luz, cada paso que daba era peor que el anterior, y ya no era por el dolor en su pierna, sino por el latir apresurado de su corazón que incluso la dejaba sin poder respirar.

Cuando Maki se acercó a la luz y vio la pequeña puerta de metal frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron más, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y se negaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Llevo su mano temblorosa a la puerta de metal y la abrió lentamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, en una camilla igualmente de metal, un cuerpo pálido y frio yacía acostado frente a ella. Se llevó las manos a la boca impidiendo que un grito saliera. Inspecciono todo el cuerpo con sus ojos bien abiertos y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron en los pies del cadáver, vio una pequeña etiqueta atada a uno de sus dedos. Insegura y con sus manos temblorosas tomo la etiqueta pero retrocedió apenas leyó la primera línea.

La blanca etiqueta decía: "Yazawa Nico", y la fecha de su fallecimiento, el cual era de hace una semana. Una larga semana en la que Maki se mantuvo en la habitación del hospital.

Sin creerlo aún, Maki se alejó lo más que pudo del cuerpo inerte de Nico, derramando lágrimas en todo momento y gritando desesperadamente. Pero antes de que pudiera retroceder más, se encontró con algo detrás de ella.

Maki levanto la cabeza y vio los característicos listones rojos de Nico, al igual que su típica sonrisa. Temblorosa aún, se puso de pie pero frente a ella ya no había nada.

–Adiós… –El susurro inundo la morgue con un sentimiento abrumador para Maki.

* * *

Ps del capitulo anterior: extrañaba mucho escribir de nuevo a Hanayo como detective y veo que a ustedes les gusto también.

Ps2: Pobre Maki :(

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de Maki. Quizás no sea tan aterrador que el anterior, pero esa es una de las razones por las cual la decidí publicar; quería empezar leve ya que las otras historias que votaron (la de Umi y la de Rin) son un poco mas de miedo, por así decirlo, ademas que solo tuvieron un voto cada una.

Es por eso que cree una pagina de Facebook a la cual agradecería eternamente que le dieran Like. De esta forma yo les publicare ahí cuando hago actualización de una de mis historias y les pregunto dudas o sugerencias, así que agradecería mucho que le dieran un gran Like, me pongo de rodillas y les hago una reverencia.

 **Facebook: www facebook com Biso47 (pongan puntos en los espacios y antes de el nombre de usuario pongan una diagonal) o búsquenme como "Biso47 Fiction" tengo la imagen de Kusus y su cara de "ojala se mueran todos"**

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz, no olviden comentar en este que les pareció y me pongan quien quiere que siga de las chicas, ademas, haré una excepciona para aquellos votos de Rin y Umi, ya que se contaran otra vez, pero solo por esta vez. Tambien decidi darles una pequeña pista de las siguientes historias , asi podran pensar bien por quien votar.

Honoka: Pan; Rin: Reflejo; Kotori: Vestido; Umi: Ritual; (y los demas me faltan escribirlos aun)

Gracias por sus Reviews:

Love live: Que bueno que te gusto, y tomare en cuanta tu voto para la siguiene. Y creo que ysa se resolvio tu duda con lo de las parejas.

yohan2000: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto.

PowerEyes: También tomare en cuenta tu voto. y con respecto a la referencia, realmente no he leído nada de Poe (nunca se por donde empezar), si en las siguientes historias encuentras referencias así, me gustaría saberlas.

fantasmita-chan: Que bueno que te gusto la ambientación, y es genial que la leas a media noche, ( así es como se leen las historias de terror jajaja) y si todo va bien con la pagina de Faceebook y le dan mucho apoyo a este capitulo, seguramente actualice este viernes.

Hoshizora6680: Que bueno que te gusto veo que te gusta mucho el RinxPana igual que a mi. Y no estés desde las sombras :( comenta quien quieres que siga con las demás historias jajaja Ok no

Muchas gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews (siganme en Faceebook por favor.)


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí el siguiente capitulo. La ganadora fue... Rin con tres votos (clap, clap, clap). Disfruten el Capitulo ya que es muy largo. No olviden votar por la siguiente chica.

* * *

 **...3…**

 **Reflejo (Rin)**

La luz de las velas se estremeció con una brisa cálida que entro en la habitación silbando entre las ventanas. Las sombras de las chicas se distorsionaron creando terroríficas imágenes en las paredes. Todas miraban a Maki con rostros asustados, incluso Nozomi, que no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, tal vez falsas, o tal vez no, eso solo ella lo sabía.

–E-Eso fue… –Dijo Honoka un poco aturdida por la historia de Maki.

–Intenso… Nya. –termino de decir Rin abrazada de Hanayo, la cual temblaba más que antes.

–Bueno, fue terrorífico, pero… –Eli se acercó más a Nozomi y limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos–, un poco triste no crees.

–Esta noche, todas demostraran lo que sienten… –El repentino comentario de Nico sorprendió a las chicas. La voltearon a ver un poco asombradas. Al instante, el rostro de Nico cambio y las vio a todas con molestia–. ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? ¿Porque se me quedan viendo cómo idiotas?

–Es que tú…, lo que dijiste… –Nico miro a Hanayo con desconcierto, pero no le presto mucha atención.

– ¿Bien, quien sigue?, que tal si la grandiosa Nico Nii cuenta la siguiente historia. –Cuando Nico se puso a hablar, todas la ignoraron al instante.

Nozomi saco una vela roja de la bolsa y se la dio a Maki, la cual la encendió con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

–Escoge a alguien Maki-chan –Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa tiesa en su rostro-, ya que estamos aquí, sigamos con las historias.

–Estas muy entusiasmada por esto, ¿verdad? –Umi se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de calmar el apresurado latir de su corazón.

–Terminemos, ya estamos aquí –Nozomi miro a todas con una sonrisa mientras Eli le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos–. Además, apenas empezamos… Veamos quien cuenta la historia más terrorífica.

Maki paso la mirada por todas, pensando en quien escoger para la próxima historia. La siguiente, para Maki, tenía que ser alguien que no contara algo tenebroso; alguien que tal vez no se tomara muy en serio todo el asunto; y no era porque tuviera miedo, si no que no soportaría escuchar algo tan terrorífico.

Su mirada se detuvo en Nico, pero no para elegirla, sino porque Nico tenía una mirada ilusionada esperando que Maki dijera su nombre. Maki libero un suspiro y bajo la mirada con cansancio.

–Ni… –Nico esbozo una amplia sonrisa al igual que Maki, pero la de ella fue más burlona– ¡Rin!, eres la siguiente. –Nico se quedó sonriéndole a la pelirroja sin decir nada. Su cara mostraba decepción total ante lo que dijo Maki.

– ¿Yo…? –Rin miro el rostro de todas, expectantes a que contara su historia. Aun temblaba un poco por la historia anterior. Se pegó más a el cuerpo de Hanayo y tomo un profundo respiro–. Ya que nadie quiere continuar, contare mi historia Nya. –Nico la miro con una sonrisa paralizada en su rostro.

–N-no creen que es demasiado tarde, deberíamos volver a casa –Dijo Hanayo viendo fijamente a la nada y con sus ojos bien abiertos; pero su susurro fue tan bajo que ninguna de las chicas le puso atención.

–Mi historia se llama… –De pronto, a Rin se le ensombrecieron los ojos, e incluso se veía como su corto flequillo se le ponía frente a ellos. Sin mirar a nadie en específico, su sonrisa se ensancho más–. "Espejo de cristal" –Su voz había cambiado un poco, pero tal vez fueran imaginaciones de las demás chicas. Rin sonrió incluso más y comenzó–. Se dice que un espejo puede…

 **…**

La luz azulada de los rayo ilumino tenuemente el rostro de la chica que, fijamente, miraba su rostro en un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella.

La chica se llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo pellizcaba con sus dedos, sintiendo lo suave y corto que estaba. Pero su rostro no parecía del todo satisfecho; entre más se agarraba el cabello, más desesperada parecía. Decepcionada, la chica lanzo un pesado suspiro y se alejó del espejo arrastrando los pies hasta la cama.

–Imposible… –murmuro entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y se cubría su cara con su brazo–, nunca podría ser así.

Lanzo un profundo suspiro que hizo eco en toda la habitación; pero fue fácilmente opacado por el sonido de un trueno que hizo estremecer toda la casa. A pesar de eso, Rin no se inmuto ni un poco; en ese momento estaba más concentrada en sus propios problemas como para sentir miedo de un simple trueno. Pero de pronto, algo la sorprendió:

No fue el ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba fuertemente su ventana, ni tampoco el viento que silbaba tratando de entrar en su habitación; esos sonidos se le hicieron silenciosos a comparación de un único susurro que provenía de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Rápidamente, Rin se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Extrañada por aquel sonido, se levantó lentamente. Un nuevo susurro hizo que se sobresaltara, pero no había nadie en la habitación.

El susurro se transformó en una voz, una voz que la llamaba a una de las esquinas de la habitación. Titubeante ante sus acciones y con su corazón latiendo fuerte dentro de su pecho, Rin se acercó de nuevo al espejo que es de donde se escuchaba más fuerte la voz. Rin lo miro un momento detenidamente, pero nada en él se le hacía diferente. Lanzo un suspiro cansado antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a pensar que eso le pasaba por estar despierta tan tarde.

–Tu eres yo… –Rin volteo rápidamente y miro de nuevo al espejo, pero aun no lograba ver nada–. Yo soy tu... –Rin miro con sorpresa su propio reflejo, el cual movía los labios sin que ella misma lo hiciera. Puso una mano en el espejo pero este no hizo lo mismo. Asustada, retrocedió un par de pasos trastabillando y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

– ¿Qué…? –Rin no podía despegar su mirada del espejo. Asustada, se levantó de nuevo, su mano temblaba desesperadamente. Otro rayo penetro la obscuridad de la habitación y vio como la figura de detrás del espejo sonreía con malicia– ¿Q-qué eres…?

–Yo soy tu…, tu eres yo… –Repitió la imagen de Rin tras el espejo – ¿Quieres que yo sea tu y que tú seas yo?

Rin miro confundida a aquel ser tras el espejo tras su pregunta. De pronto, entre rayos y truenos, la otra Rin comenzó a emerger del espejo.

Era igual a ella. Se puso frente a Rin y la miro fijamente, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Su mano pálida y blanca, incluso más que la de Rin, se acercó a su mejilla, sintió lo fría que estaba su mano, parecía estar hecha de hielo.

–Yo seré tu… –Su sonrisa se ensancho–, si así lo deseas, yo seré como quieres ser…

– ¿A-A que te refieres? –Rin retrocedió unos pasos, pero su reflejo tomo su muñeca antes de que se alejara. Rin la miro con sus ojos llenos de impresión.

–Hare lo que quieras –Su mano se acercó a la barbilla de Rin y lentamente fue llevando su rostro a sus labios. Rin, sorprendida de esto, abrió bien los ojos y aparto de inmediato a la chica frente a ella, pero ella solo rio–. ¿Quieres ser diferente? Déjamelo a mí, hare que seas diferente.

Sus frías manos se dirigieron a su propio cabello y lo jalo con fuerza. Grito con una voz llena de dolor, resonado en toda la habitación. Pero Rin estaba tan maravillada y asombrada que no le dio importancia. El reflejo de Rin jalo con más fuerza su cabello haciendo que este creciera de golpe.

Las palabras de Rin se quedaban en su garganta, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Pero, cuando la chica frente a ella se soltó al fin el cabello, la miro de nuevo con una sonrisa siniestra.

–Yo, hare que tus deseos se hagan realidad… –Extendió su mano frente a Rin esperando a que ella la tomara– ¿Qué me dices, Rin?

Dubitativa, Rin llevo su mano a su pecho y lo oprimió fuertemente, el temblor en sus manos y sus pies se hacía mayor. Lentamente llevo su mano a la de la segunda chica y la toco. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando la otra chica aprisiono su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

– ¿Q-qué tengo que hacer? –Dijo Rin soportando el dolor del agarre de la otra chica–, ¿qué pasa si no funciona? –La sonrisa y la mirada de la chica frente a ella se ensombrecieron.

–No te preocupes Nya, funcionara… –Dijo de la misma forma alegre que Rin solía hacerlo, pero esto hizo que le dieran escalofríos y un sentimiento de incertidumbre inundara su mente. Aun así, Rin le sonrió a la otra chica cerrando así el trato.

…

La mañana era fría y la lluvia no había parado desde la noche anterior. Rin se despertó temprano para ir a la escuela. Se paró entusiasmada de la cama y corrió hacia el baño a cambiarse. Lo que más tiempo le tomaba era cepillar su largo cabello, pero lo hacía felizmente, tomándose su tiempo en desenredarlo y que quedar liso y hermoso.

Rin bajo apresurada al comedor y tomo una de las tostadas con mermelada que ya había en la mesa. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió su madre. Miro a Rin con completa impresión. Las tazas que tenía en las manos cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

– ¿R-Rin, como fue que…? –Decía nerviosa la mujer.

– ¿Te gusta? Son extensiones, decidí probar un nuevo estilo Nya –Sonrió tan ampliamente que la felicidad se la contagio a su madre. Apresurada, se acercó a los restos de tazas quebradas y las recogió con sumo cuidado–. Te ayudare con esto mamá. –la madre hizo lo mismo que Rin, se puso de cuclillas y recogió los restos de porcelana rotos.

–No te preocupes Rin, yo lo hare. Tienes que ir a la escuela –La mujer lanzo una pequeña Risa mientras recogía los fragmentos–. Realmente me impresionaste, te vez muy linda…, creo que causaras un gran impacto en la escuela, en especial con cierta chica. –La mujer volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona.

–E-Eso no es verdad mamá –Avergonzada, Rin le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro a la mujer, pero esta dio un fuerte grito apenas Rin la toco–. ¡Te encuentras bien! –Grito preocupada la peli naranja.

– ¡Si! –Adolorida, se llevó la mano al hombro y sintió como un pedazo de porcelana cortaba un poco su piel–. Debes tener más cuidado… –Dijo tratando de desencajar el pedazo roto de porcelana de su hombro.

–Lo… Lo lamento, fue un accidente… –Cabizbaja, comenzó a revolver los pedazos de cristal con sus dedos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño. –Mintió la mujer, ya que la sangre carmesí comenzaba a deslizarse por todo su hombro y su brazo. Alarmada, la madre se levantó rápidamente y se puso un trapo húmedo para detener la sangre.

–Segura que estas bien… –Dijo Rin preocupada– ¡Vamos rápido al hospital! –La mujer negó con su cabeza, y antes de que dijera algo, el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

–Hablando de… Ve a la escuela Rin, no hagas esperar a Hanayo-chan –Con el rostro preocupado, Rin miro a su madre antes de alejarse y tomar su mochila–. No te preocupes, estaré bien, te llamare si ocurre algo.

– ¡De acuerdo Nya! –Grito alegre Rin y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, no sin antes ver por última vez a su madre, la cual se sentaba en una silla y trataba de hacer que la sangre dejara de salir– ¡Me voy Nya! –Dijo energética y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Fuera, en el portón de la casa, esperaba paciente Hanayo. Estaba un poco distraída mirando el cielo grisáceo; viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en su paraguas amarillo.

Cuando escucho la puerta, se dio la vuelta para ver a Rin. No pudo ocultar el asombro de su rostro al ver el cambio tan drástico en Rin. Cuando salió de su pequeño trance, Hanayo se acercó corriendo a Rin y la abrazo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Rin-chan, ¿cómo fue que…? –Rin la separo de su lado y la miro con una sonrisa.

–Extensiones Nya… –Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas– ¿Te gusta Nya? –Hanayo le tomo un momento captar las palabras de Rin, ya que estaba embelesada viendo su largo cabello naranja; cuando por fin puso atención, asintió con la cabeza desesperadamente.

– ¡Estas hermosa! –Dijo casi eufórica.

Rin tomo de la mano a Hanayo y la apretó con fuerza, de hecho, lo hizo tan fuerte que Hanayo no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido adolorido. Pero a pesar del dolor, ella no quito la sonrisa de su rostro, viendo en todo momento a Rin.

– ¡Vamos a la escuela Nya! –Grito y comenzó a arrastrar con brusquedad a Hanayo.

–E-Espera, Rin-chan, más despacio… –Decía Hanayo, pero sus palabras pasaban inadvertidas para la animosa Rin.

.

–Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa Hanayo… –Rin acelero el paso llevando a su amiga a cuestas, pero a la castaña le faltaba el aliento y parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

– ¿Ha-Hanayo? E-Espera ¡Rin-chan!, vas muy rápido, además, vamos a tiempo, no tienes por qué correr. –Finalmente Hanayo cayó al suelo exhausta, soltándose del fuerte agarre de Rin y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Rin se detuvo cuando dejo de sentir a Hanayo cerca de ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver el estado deplorable de la castaña. Su mirada se ensombreció mientras que su largo flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Tomo un profundo respiro y puso una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Se acercó a Hanayo, la cual hacia lo mejor para recuperar el aliento, pero prácticamente había corrido casi un kilómetro, ni siquiera Umi era tan estricta.

Cuando Rin llego a su lado, Hanayo no pudo evitar sonreírle apenada. Pero, al ver el semblante frio y siniestro en el rostro de Rin, la mirada de Hanayo cambio, mostrando duda e incertidumbre.

La sonrisa de Rin se ensancho y levanto su pie derecho en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de patear un balón de futbol; la patada iba directa a Hanayo. Asustada, la castaña se tapó los ojos ocultando su rostro del inminente golpe que le daría su mejor amiga. Pero antes de que sucediera, a lo lejos, pasos apresurados se escucharon correr hacia ellas. Hanayo abrió impresionada los ojos y vio como Maki llegaba y se ponía entre ella y Rin.

– ¡Que estás haciendo, idiota…! –Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron de nuevo con los tenues rayos de sol. Levanto la vista y vio el rostro molesto de Maki. Ante la reacción de Maki frente a ella, Rin no pudo hacer más que liberar una ligera risa y ver con una sonrisa burlona a ambas chicas–. ¿A qué estás jugando? Ten más cuidado… –Maki se dio la vuelta y ayudo a Hanayo a levantarse.

Aunque parecía que todo el asunto estaba olvidado, Hanayo aún tenía ese semblante de desconfianza en su rostro.

–Estaba a punto de tropezar Nya… –Rin tomo la otra mano de Hanayo y la ayudo también–. ¿Estás bien, Hanayo?

– ¿Hanayo? –Maki volteo a ver a Rin con perspicacia, pero la sonrisa que ponía Rin en su rostro hizo que pasara desapercibido lo que había dicho–. Como sea, llegaremos tarde si se quedan ahí paradas. ¿Puedes caminar Hanayo? –Hanayo se tardó unos segundos en asentir con su cabeza, ya que veía a Rin con inseguridad.

.

El día de escuela de las chicas de primero fue agobiante cuanto menos. Las chicas no dejaban de mirar un instante a Rin; veían como su largo cabello naranja brillaba bajo la luz del sol, mientras una brisa lo hacía ondular suavemente.

A Rin no le importaba, al contrario, disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. A pesar de esto, Maki y Hanayo veían desconfiadas la actitud de Rin; no les parecía que fuera la misma de siempre, e incluso, a Maki le parecía demasiado molesta.

Cuando salieron de clase, todas fueron al salón del club. Apenas las tres chicas de primero abrieron la puerta, Nico las saludo sorprendida al ver el cambio de Rin. A Maki se le hizo excesivo la muestra de atención de Nico hacia Rin ya que a ella no le parecía la gran cosa

– ¡Ah!, las demás se están demorando –Dijo aburrida la pelinegra. Volteo a ver con burla a Hanayo; al menos tenía que divertirse con algo mientras llegaban las demás–. Debe ser tan agobiante Hanayo… –Hanayo se sorprendió al escuchar a Nico–, ahora todos fijan su atención en Rin, ¿qué se siente Hanayo? –Nerviosa, Hanayo intentaba encontrar palabras ante la repentina pregunta de Nico; sabía que no lo hacía con malicia, conocía muy bien a Nico, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco insegura.

– ¡Y a ti que te importa enana! –Ni Maki ni Hanayo fueron la que contestaron. Rin miraba fijamente el rostro impresionado de Nico, pero después de unos segundos se convirtió en uno lleno de cólera.

– ¿A quién le dices enana?, enana… –Se levantó de su asiento y encaro a Rin–. Solo lo decía de broma, no tenías que ponerte así.

–Ba-Basta, Rin-chan –Hanayo se acercó nerviosa a Rin.

–No voy a dejar que esta inútil te insulte Hanayo –Todas la miraron impresionadas por sus palabras. Rin puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y se acercó lentamente a Nico. No sabía por qué, pero ver a Rin de esa forma hizo retroceder asustada a Nico–. ¿Solo una broma, verdad enana…? –Rin se acercó amenazante a Nico acorralándola contra la pared–. Esto también es una broma –Rin Tomo la mano de Nico. Levanto la vista y miro el rostro paralizado de la pelinegra. Esbozo una sonrisa y de pronto, aplico fuerza contra los dedos de Nico, haciendo que la pelinegra gritara desesperada y desgarradoramente– ¿No te parece divertido? –Rin llevo sus manos al cuello de Nico y la levanto contra la pared, aplicando cada vez más fuerza.

Nico comenzó a patalear y forcejear con Rin, desesperada y con su rostro palidecido; pero Rin tenía más fuerzas que ella. Por más que luchaba, Rin apretaba más el agarre contra su cuello.

Maki y Hanayo se quedaron en su lugar completamente paralizadas, sin poder siquiera moverse ante lo que presenciaban. Maki dio un paso hacia las dos chicas cuando vio que Nico ya no podía resistir más tiempo sin aire, pero, antes de que se acercara más, la puerta de la habitación resonó, captando la atención de las cuatro chicas.

En la habitación entro corriendo Nozomi con las demás chicas detrás de ella. Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron impresionados al ver como Rin asfixiaba a Nico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a socorrer a su amiga. Empujo a Rin con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer contra la pared y sostuvo a Nico en sus brazos, la cual luchaba por respirar.

Todas miraron con molestia a Rin. A pesar de eso, y dejando impresionadas a todas, Rin esbozo una sonrisa y se comenzó reír.

– ¡¿Que idiotez estabas haciendo, Rin?! –Nozomi puso su cara seria y le grito con molestia a Rin. Todas se sorprendieron al ver a Nozomi de esa forma, nadie la había visto tan enojada antes–. Es mejor que te vayas a casa, luego hablaremos…

–Tú no decides eso, bruja –Murmuro Rin entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que las demás escucharan; Nozomi la volteo a ver aún más molesta.

Sin decir nada más, Nozomi tomo en brazos a Nico –cuya piel estaba pálida y su corazón latía despacio dentro de su pecho–, y salió de la habitación con ella.

Las demás vieron una última vez a Rin con molestia, otras con preocupación, pero ella no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando al fin todas salieron, las únicas que se quedaron fueron Hanayo y Rin. Con temor en su rostro, Hanayo se acercó a su amiga y le extendió la mano. Su mano estaba temblorosa y fría, y cuando Rin lo noto, la apretó con fuerza hasta que Hanayo dejo de temblar.

–Me-me lastimas… Rin –Se quejó Hanayo, pero Rin no la soltó en ningún momento. Se levantó con pesadez y saco a Hanayo de la habitación arrastrándola contra su voluntad.

Rin empujo violentamente a Hanayo hasta la salida de la escuela. Hanayo no volteaba ni a verla, pero tenía unas ganas impresionantes de romper en llanto ante la actitud de su amiga. No sabía porque se comportaba así de la noche a la mañana, pero ahora, la que pensaba que sería la persona más confiable del mundo, le atemorizaba tanto que le dolía estar más tiempo a su lado.

Apenas cruzaron el portón de la escuela, Hanayo salió huyendo del lugar. Rin no hizo nada para impedirlo, solo se le quedaba mirando con aquella sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

…

Hanayo lloraba preocupada en su habitación. Le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de marcar en su teléfono a Nozomi, para preguntar cómo estaba Nico. Pero en todo momento estaba pensando en Rin; en su extraño comportamiento y el cambio tan drástico que tuvo. Finalmente se decidió a hablar con sus amigas.

–Ho-Hola…, Nozomi-chan, ¿cómo esta Ni-Nico…? –Hanayo tenía mucho miedo de que lo peor hubiera pasado. Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un profundo suspiro seguido de una leve risita.

–Está bien Hanayo-chan, no te preocupes… –El corazón de Hanayo se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar a Nozomi–, estamos en el hospital de la familia de Maki, ella también está aquí. Nico ya despertó, pero aún está un poco atemorizada por lo que paso.

–Me-menos mal…

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso Hanayo-chan? –Dijo tranquila Nozomi–, ¿Por qué Rin se comportó de esa forma tan…, violenta?, ¿Nicochi le dijo algo malo?

–Para nada, Nico-chan se comportó como usualmente lo hace, pero Rin se enfureció mucho y bueno… Lo siento… –Nozomi dejo salir un profundo suspiro al otro lado de la línea– E-esta así desde la mañana, cuando la vi por primera vez parecía normal, pero cuando íbamos a la escuela ella…

– ¿Te hizo algo Hanayo-chan? –Hanayo miro cabizbaja y puso sus muñecas frente a ella, estaban enrojecidas y magulladas. Hanayo tembló un poco.

–No… –la voz de Hanayo parecía poco convincente, pero ni siquiera podía actuar de forma normal al ver a su amiga así–. Estoy segura que algo le paso, pero no sé lo que es…

–Hanayo-chan, escúchame bien… –Hanayo pegó más el teléfono a su oreja–, lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo de ella, al menos hasta que averigüemos lo que le pasa… Sé que es duro para ti, pero no quiero que ninguna de ustedes salga herida, y no quiero que lo de hoy se vuelva a repetir. –Ante las palabras de Nozomi, Hanayo rompió en llanto, pero no era por tristeza o desesperación; estaba molesta al escuchar que Nozomi trataba a Rin como…, como si fuera un monstruo.

–No digas eso Nozomi… –Hanayo empezó a sollozar más sonoramente–, Rin-chan es nuestra amiga, ella no haría daño a nad… –De pronto, un sonido fuerte al otro lado de la línea hizo que Hanayo se quedara en completo silencio.

– ¿Qué-Que haces aquí, Rin? –La voz de Nozomi parecía atemorizada, Hanayo nunca la había escuchado tan asustada–. Rin que fue… ¡No! –El grito desesperado de Nozomi hizo que el corazón de Hanayo latiera con desesperación, asustada por lo que estaba pasando– ¡Nicochi!

–No-Nozomi… –Las lágrimas impedían que Hanayo continuara hablando, solo escuchaba ruidos de golpes al otro lado de la línea–. No… Nozomi-chan… ¿Sigues ahí…?

– ¿Por qué lo haces Rin?, e-esto no está bien… –Las respiraciones de Nozomi se escuchaban más fuertes en el altavoz. Hanayo intentaba gritar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía incluso seguir hablando. Se llevó sus manos a sus piernas y se abrazó a ella misma, temblando de miedo y escuchando los ruidos metálicos del teléfono– ¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste Rin? –Los sollozos de Nozomi se escuchaban más fuertes y su voz se hacía más débil– Maki… –Los ojos de Hanayo se abrieron con impresión–, Nico… –del otro lado del teléfono escucho pasos que se aproximaban y retumbaban en la bocina–, Elichi… –Un ruido metálico fuerte se escuchó y de pronto, el pitido del teléfono que finalizaba la llamada.

–No… Nozomi… –La voz de Hanayo salió ronca y sin volumen– ¿Si-sigues ahí? –Con los ojos bien abiertos y su rostro traumatizado, dejo caer el teléfono a sus pies.

.

Hanayo se levantó después de un rato de permanecer en la obscuridad de su habitación, lentamente se acercó a la puerta y salió paso a paso de esta, bajo las escaleras y, sin ponerse siquiera los zapatos, salió de la casa en dirección a la de su vecina.

Los lentos pasos de Hanayo se fueron haciendo más rápidos. Su cara traumatizada y llena de lágrimas cambio al estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Rin. Con miedo, alcanzo su mano el timbre, pero, antes de que lo tocara, la puerta rechino en sus goznes y se abrió lentamente.

Hanayo se adentró en la penumbra de la habitación, dio un paso asustada dentro de la casa pero se detuvo al sentir la humedad de algo líquido a sus pies. Bajo lentamente su mirada pero, apenas sus ojos se encontraron en el suelo, retrocedió horrorizada y trastabillo cayendo al suelo.

El líquido carmesí se acumulaba cada vez más en el suelo de madera. Con todo el valor que tenía Hanayo, que en ese momento era poco, se levantó de nuevo y, temblorosa, camino dentro de la casa.

En la sala yacía la madre de Rin en el suelo. Hanayo corrió apresurada y se puso de rodillas frente a la mujer. La toco del hombro, y se dio cuenta de donde provenía toda la sangre del suelo. Hanayo le dio la vuelta y se acercó lentamente a su pecho. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción y alivio al sentir que su corazón al menos todavía latía, pero aun así estaba muy débil. Hanayo se levantó rápidamente y tomo su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón con afán de marcar a una ambulancia. Pero antes de siquiera teclear un número, un golpe seco la estremeció y la sorprendió, haciendo que su teléfono cayera de sus manos.

El fuerte golpe venia de arriba, de la habitación de Rin. Hanayo no sabía si era buena idea subir o huir de ahí. A pesar de que lo más prudente seria huir, sabía que Rin no podría ser capaz de cometer todas esas atrocidades, sabía que todo debía de ser un error. Los pensamientos de Hanayo fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por otro fuerte golpe. Sin titubear un segundo, esta vez sí corrió hasta las escaleras y las subió rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga.

Otro golpe dentro de la habitación hizo que Hanayo se apresurara a abrir la puerta. En el momento que vio lo que estaba dentro de la habitación, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo controlar el latir exagerado de su corazón. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos miraban fijamente a la persona frente a ella, su iris rosado había casi desaparecido de sus ojos al ver a Rin atada en el suelo y retorciéndose.

Cuando Rin se percató de la presencia de Hanayo comenzó a balbucear, debido a una venda que le impedía hablar, desesperadamente. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio a Hanayo y trataba de gritarle, pero su voz no se escuchaba. A pesar de eso, Hanayo entendió lo que le quería decir y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Hanayo trataba desesperada de desatar a Rin, pero las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas. Rin empezó a balbucear con más fuerza y con su mirada le señalaba a Hanayo uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Rápidamente Hanayo se acercó a él y de un cajón saco una pequeña navaja. Desesperada se acercó nuevamente a Rin y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas. Apenas Rin estuvo libre, no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar a su amiga.

– ¿Qué-Que es lo que te paso? –Decía temerosa aun Hanayo. Mientras que Rin se trataba de recuperar un poco– ¿Dime qué tu no hiciste todo eso Rin…? –Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de los ojos de Hanayo

– ¿Hacer que…? –Rin trataba aun de recobrar el aliento, pero apenas se dio cuenta de las palabras de Hanayo, miro a su amiga con impresión– ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

–No… –Sollozo más fuerte Hanayo-, tú no pudiste haberlo hecho…

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice Kayochin, dímelo…? –Rin tomo desesperada de los hombros a su amiga y la sacudió levemente con desesperación.

– ¿Kayochin? –Hanayo la miro perspicaz– Tu no fuiste, ¿cierto? ¿Quién fue entonces?

–Lo-lo lamento, Kayochin yo… –El fuerte sonido de la puerta principal hizo que a Rin le fuera imposible seguir explicando. Temblando, acerco a Hanayo a su cuerpo. Ahora se escuchaban pasos subir las escaleras.

El corazón de ambas chicas comenzó a latir con fuerza, sobresaltadas por cada sonido que escuchaban. De pronto, el picaporte de la puerta giro lentamente y la puerta se abrió poco a poco, la mirada de ambas chicas permaneció fija en todo momento a la puerta y, cuando se abrió por completo, ambas vieron con asombro a la chica que entraba.

Era idéntica a Rin, sus ojos, su cuerpo, incluso hasta su cabello corto.

Hanayo y Rin retrocedieron y miraron horrorizadas la sonrisa siniestra que ponía la chica de la puerta. Lentamente se fue acercando a ellas, paso a paso, dejando ver cada vez más grande la sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto, Hanayo chillo asustada al ver lo que llevaba a en la mano.

Era un cuchillo grande y con el filo levemente rojizo. Apenas Hanayo lo vio, la otra Rin se aventó encima de ella con un fuerte grito. Ambas comenzaron a forcejear, Hanayo tenía menos fuerza que la otra chica, pero intentaba con desesperación que el cuchillo no llegara a su cuello, que era donde apuntaba la otra chica.

Un fuerte sonido de un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y, al instante, Rin se unió en el forcejeo; con la navaja con la que la habían liberado anteriormente en la mano. Desesperada, quito a la chica de encima de Hanayo y trato de atacarla con la navaja.

Rin ponía todas sus fuerzas para atacar a la chica, y esquivaba las cuchilladas que lanzaba. Forcejearon y se golpearon hasta que las dos soltaron sus armas después de un rato, con gotas de sangre saliendo de los brazos de ambas chicas. Pero, cuando menos se lo espero la otra chica, Rin tomo el cuchillo del suelo y lo encajo en su pecho. Dejando así a la otra chica inerte en el suelo.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Hanayo, miraba traumatizada el cuerpo de la otra chica. Rin se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, ambas comenzaron a llorar haciendo eco en la habitación.

–Ya todo termino –Dijo Rin acercándose más al cuerpo de Hanayo. –No llores más... –Los sollozos de Rin se unían a los de su amiga–, Hanayo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No me maten por hacer lo que hice con Rin, recuerden que no es ella, pero si es ella, pero no lo es... Como sea espero que les gustara y me digan sus opiniones en las Reviews.

Ps: Pobre Rin y Kayo-chan. Por alguna razón me recordó a la película de "La Profecía", ya saben si encuentran mas referencias díganmelas en los comentarios.

Ahora, con respecto a la pagina de Facebook; me sentí un poco triste porque casi no le dieron Likes y eso que lo hice para mantener mas contacto con ustedes y saber como mejorar un poco para que le agraden mas las historias. Asi que les pido que si quieren denle Like a la pagina, y les agradeceria eternamente.

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias a las dos chicas que le dieron Like, les agradezco eternamente.

 **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

Pro otro lado, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, veo que les gusto la triste historia de Maki. No olviden comentar quien les gustaría que siguiera.

 **Love live** : Que bueno que te gusto; y si, realmente la historia es un poco triste, pero también tiene su suspenso. Yo también amo el NicoxMaki, pero realmente no escribo mucho porque se me hace difícil interpretar su carácter. Gracias por tu Review.

 **yohan2000** : Que bueno que te gusto la historia de Maki. Y con respecto a Honoka, jejeje, ¿tu crees que tenga humor después de leer la de Rin?

 **fantasmita-chan** : Gracias por tu Review. En realidad a mi también me dan miedo los hospitales, y la razón del porque detalle tan bien el hospital es que no hace mucho yo estuve internado en uno, realmente fue aburrido, de ahí el inicio de la historia de Maki jajaja.

Muchas Gracias por Sus Reviews, y denle like en Facebook.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que disfruten este capitulo. La ganadora esta vez fue la siempre amada Umi (Yei, Yei...). Este capitulo tiene una canción recomendada la cual es de **"Kyoko Katsunuma" llamada "Tenjun san no Komoriuta";** Búsquenla en Youtube o también la publicare en Mi Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin mas, disfruten de la historia...

* * *

 **...4...**

 **Sacrificio (Umi)**

El ambiente en la habitación se sintió enrarecido después de que Rin termino de contar su historia. El resto de las chicas la miraban impresionadas a excepción de Hanayo, Umi y Eli, las cuales ocultaban sus rostros aterrorizados como podían.

Rin se acercó más a Hanayo y pasó su mano suavemente por su cabello, tratando de reconfortarla y calmarla un poco, pero sus constantes temblores no cesaron.

– ¡Increíble! –La mirada de todas se sorprendió al escuchar el repentino comentario de Kotori, el cual rompió con el profundo silencio–. Maravilloso… –Las chicas la miraban de forma extraña.

– ¡Eh! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio Kotori?! –Grito Eli después de un rato, viendo la cara maravillada de Kotori.

– Fue una buena historia, llena de drama y un final inesperado –Kotori esbozo una sonrisa hacia Rin la cual rio nerviosa–. ¿De verdad tienes algo como una navaja en tu habitación? –Rin se tensó al escuchar a Kotori.

– ¿Esta? –Rin tomo fuertemente la mano de Hanayo; pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Hanayo saco una pequeña navaja de los bolsillos de su falda.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces con eso aquí?! –Grito escandalizada Umi con la cara roja de coraje.

– ¿Protección? Rin-chan me la dio por si acaso. –El rostro de Hanayo mostraba tal inocencia que todas se le quedaron viendo con desconcierto.

– ¿Y de que se supone que te protegerás?, ¿acaso quieres matar a alguien? –Hanayo rio ante la pregunta de Umi– ¡No lo dije para que te rieras!

–Va-vamos Umi-chan, tranquilízate –Umi volteo a ver a Nozomi con una mirada asesina. –S-solo sigamos con las historias… –El rostro de Nozomi se paralizo al ver la molestia de Umi.

– ¡¿Aun quieres seguir?! –Grito Umi con desesperación mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Mientras tanto, Nozomi le pasaba una vela color naranja a Rin, la cual la encendió con un poco de temor, y no por las historias, sino por Umi– Yo-Yo me voy de aquí… –Umi se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta la entrada de la habitación. Se detuvo con su mano en el picaporte antes de abrirla–, Va-vámonos Eli, no creo que te quieras quedar con ellas.

–N-No, yo no iré contigo, yo me quedare con Nozomi, allá fuera esta obscuro y si solo somos dos… –Dijo Eli atemorizada. Con tal reacción Umi regreso a su lugar y se sentó de nuevo con pesadez.

– ¿Qué tal si cuentas tu historia Umi-chan? –Dijo Honoka tranquilamente mientras tomaba la mano de Umi y le esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

–E-es cierto, si tu cuentas no da tanto miedo como escucharla. –Dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa forzada. Umi pasó su mirada por las demás chicas y finalmente termino cediendo. Libero un profundo suspiro y dijo:

–De-De acuerdo… –Umi se llevó su mano a su pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón que estaba muy acelerado–. E-Esta historia se llama, "Mariposa Negra" –Todas le mostraron una sonrisa a Umi, a pesar de que Eli y Hanayo no podían expresarlo bien. Pero al contrario de todas, el rostro de Umi se transformó. Ahora parecía tan molesta, su rostro era iguala al que pone cuando la despiertan de su siesta–. En un lugar muy alejado de Japón, hace muchos años…

 **…**

Los pasos apresurados de dos chicas hacían crujir el pasto y la hojarasca debajo de sus pies. Los tenues rayos de sol entraban entre los densos árboles del bosque, los cuales se erguían cubriendo la visibilidad del cielo. El suave sonido del agua del rio golpear contra las rocas era reconfortante y pacífico.

– ¡Apúrate Umi-chan! –Grito la chica cobriza corriendo frente a la chica de cabello azul.

–Honoka, fíjate por donde vas, podrías caer y ten por seguro que no te salvare. –A pesar de que Umi era igual de descuidada yendo detrás de Honoka, ella comenzó a reprender a la chica la cual hizo un puchero apenas la escucho. Honoka esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Umi, al mismo tiempo, la peli azul correspondió el gesto y continúo corriendo, adentrándose más en el espeso bosque.

Los kimonos que llevaban puestos se estaban haciendo una molestia para ambas. Después de un tiempo jugando, el cansancio las venció al fin. Umi se sentó en una roca junto al rio y se quedó absorta viendo el correr tranquilo del agua. Honoka llego segundos después junto a ella y sorprendió a Umi abrazándola por la espalda, poniendo todo su peso contra ella.

– ¿Estas bien hermana…? –Honoka se acercó a su oído y le susurro animosa –. ¿Quieres seguir explorando el bosque? –Umi libero un suspiro cansado y trato de zafarse del agarre de Honoka.

–No…, lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, nos hemos alejado demasiado, mamá se puede preocupar. –Honoka hizo una trompetilla con su boca y se alejó del cuerpo de Umi.

–Eres tan, tan, ¡tan aburrida! –La chica comenzó a caminar por la orilla del rio, exhibiendo su rostro de desaprobación y aburrimiento a su hermana. De pronto, de entre los árboles, un crujir extraño puso alerta a ambas chicas–. ¿Escuchaste eso Umi-chan? –Honoka parecía animada y llena de energías. En cambio Umi, volteo a ver de dónde provenía el sonido un poco cansada de estar en aquel bosque– ¡Vamos! –Grito Honoka y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde venía ese ruido.

–E-Espera no vayas… –Umi salió corriendo tras de ella al ver que se internaba cada vez más adentro del bosque–. No podemos ir más lejos de aquí, ¡Honoka!, ¡Honoka! –Gritaba mientras corría detrás de su hermana, la cual se alejaba cada vez más de ella y se ocultaba en ocasiones entre los árboles.

Umi se llevó las manos a las rodillas cuando no pudo correr más, Honoka se había perdido ya dentro del bosque. De pronto, un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de un desgarrador grito proveniente más allá de donde el bosque terminaba. Umi comenzó a correr de nuevo con desesperación.

– ¡UMI! –Un nuevo grito se unió al de antes; ahora era su hermana la que la llamaba. A lo lejos escucho tenues sollozos. Umi podía sentir una angustia terrible dentro de ella, y solo esperaba que lo que tenía en mente no fuera real.

Atravesando árboles y enormes arbustos, finalmente llego hasta un claro iluminado solo por, la luna. Umi miro asombrada hacia el cielo, estaba despejado de nubes y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento; pero esto no era lo que le impresionaba, sino la repentina noche que apareció frente a ella.

La chica camino unos pasos hacia aquel claro de luna, la tierra crujía bajos sus pies y un frio glaciar golpeo su cuerpo de repente, haciéndola estremecerse hasta los huesos; incluso podía ver la bruma de su aliento frente a ella. Miro desesperada hacia todos lados pero había una obscuridad absoluta y densa rodeándola, ya ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el camino por donde había llegado, ni los arboles del bosque. Tiritando por el frio comenzó a dar pasos lentos frente a ella sin rumbo fijo.

El silencio era abrumador en ese instante, solo podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración apresurada. La chica apretó las manos y trato de controlarse un poco. Lo primordial para ella era buscar a Honoka. Pero antes que diera un paso más, el sonido crujiente de la tierra tras ella la hizo detenerse en seco. Los pasos se acercaron hasta ella lentamente, Umi apretó fuertemente los parpados por el miedo que sentía en ese instante y se sobresaltó con severidad al sentir el tacto de alguien tomar su hombro. Umi se volteó súbitamente, con el corazón en un puño, y al instante cayó al suelo por la debilidad de sus piernas.

Fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a Honoka parada frente a ella. Pero, a pesar de querer gritarle y reprenderla por su comportamiento, se reprimo a hacerlo al ver el rostro pálido y la extraña mueca en el rostro de su hermana.

–Ho-Honoka… –La voz de Umi salió apenas en un susurro–. ¿Qué fue lo que…? –Umi bajo la mirada inspeccionando el cuerpo de su hermana; pero su cara denoto terror al ver una herida en la pierna de Honoka de la cual brotaba cálida sangre carmesí– ¿Q-Quien te hizo…? –Musito Umi. Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, Honoka se desplomó súbitamente a su lado.

…

Umi descansaba a lado de su hermana, debajo de los rayos de luna plateados que las iluminaban a ambas. Umi había hecho todo lo que pudo para curar la herida de Honoka, desgarro un pedazo de su kimono y se lo puso en la pierna a Honoka para detener la sangre.

A pesar de las insistentes miradas y preguntas de Umi para que Honoka le contara lo que le había pasado; la cobriza rehuía su mirada cuando Umi la veía. Umi nunca había visto a Honoka tan callada y con ese rostro asustado. Eso fue algo que alarmo más a Umi, tenían que salir de ahí rápidamente sabiendo que "algo" había dañado a su hermana.

– ¿Te sientes mejor para seguir…? –Umi se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Honoka para ayudarle a levantarse–. Salgamos de aquí.

–Lo-lo lamento, Umi-chan… –La voz de la chica salió en un susurro apenas audible. Umi la miro apaciblemente. Honoka parecía arrepentida, pero su rostro cambio drásticamente después de unos segundos.

Honoka se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de lado de Umi, corriendo unos pasos lejos de ella. Umi se acercó rápidamente a su lado y tomo su mano antes de que huyera.

– ¡¿Ahora qué pasa?! –Honoka no volteo a ver a Umi, tenía su mirada perdida hacia la nada.

Umi miro hacia el mismo lado que su hermana y sus ojos se llenaron de impresión al ver una vieja aldea frente a ellas. La luz de la luna la hacía brillar con una luz plateada y se alcanzaba a ver luz entre las ventanas de algunas casas.

Umi pensó que lo mejor sería ir ahí, donde al menos había gente. Ahí podían preguntar el camino de vuelta a casa, ya que el bosque por el que llegaron se veía muy lejano, tétrico y obscuro, para siquiera pensar en volver por ese camino. Apenas Umi comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, Honoka la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano, pero a pesar de eso Umi no le hizo caso y camino ahora arrastrando a Honoka de la mano.

Ambas caminaron entre las calles de aquel pueblo. Las luces amarillentas de las velas alumbraban tenuemente dentro de las casas. El silbido del viento y las cigarras era lo único que lograban escuchar, haciendo el ambiente cada vez más abrumador. Lentamente y atemorizadas, ambas comenzaron a caminar entre las casas, pero, antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, un fuerte sonido las hizo detenerse, seguido del rechinar de una puerta que se abría justo al lado de ellas.

De una casa salió una mujer, sus ojos eran grandes y miraba fijamente hacia el frente. Inmediatamente salió de la casa y se acercó a las dos chicas, Umi comenzó a temblar y sujeto fuertemente la mano de Honoka. La mujer tomo a Umi del brazo y la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Umi lanzara un ligero quejido de dolor. La mujer miro directo a los ojos a Umi; su mirada parecía vacía y espeluznante. Pero de pronto, la mujer soltó a Umi y entro de nuevo a su casa, cerrando la chirriante puerta detrás de ella.

– ¿Q-quizás, quiere que la sigamos? –La voz de Honoka rompió ese insufrible silencio y resonó en los tímpanos de Umi; ella sintió al instante que la voz de Honoka era extrañamente diferente– Va-Vamos…

Las palabras de Umi se quedaron en su garganta, porque, en el momento que quería negarse, su hermana ya estaba abriendo la puerta de aquella casa. Umi la siguió, su cuerpo temblaba por cada paso que daba.

Cuando Umi estuvo dentro de la casa, se detuvo súbitamente y con impresión miro que aquel lugar estaba completamente en ruinas; con el tatami rasgado y lleno de polvo, y las paredes rasgadas y con manchas negras. Umi retrocedió un paso pero se detuvo al sentir la mano firme de Honoka que la aprisionaba y la hacía caminar lentamente hacia dentro de la casa.

La pálida luz de las velas era lo único que alumbraba su andar. Ambas se encontraban ahora caminando por un largo pasillo de la casa. Umi miraba a todos lados asustada, pero Honoka ni siquiera le daba la cara, como si supiera a donde ir. De pronto, Honoka se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza atravesada por una tabla de madera podrida. Umi respiro profundamente aliviada por no tener que adentrarse más en aquella casa. Pero el gusto le duro poco porque de pronto, un ruido sordo se escuchó a sus pies. La tabla había caído y Honoka deslizaba la puerta lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando sintió aire frio salir de aquella habitación.

Umi trataba con todas sus fuerzas detener a su hermana, a pesar de eso ella mostraba resistencia. No le quedo otra que seguirla dentro de la habitación.

Una lámpara de aceite alumbraba a una mujer que estaba sentada de rodillas frente a una pequeña mesa. Umi retrocedió y soltó a Honoka al instante, pensó que su hermana la seguiría, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, Honoka se acercó más a aquella mujer.

No podía dejar a su hermana, a pesar de que quería hacerlo y salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Pero tenía tanto miedo que no dudo en dejarla atrás.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de esa habitación, algo en frente de la puerta la detuvo bruscamente. Umi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y miro frente a ella a la mujer de antes, la cual la miraba fijamente con sus escalofriantes ojos negros y una sonrisa siniestra en todo su rostro.

–Ya están aquí… –Murmuró con su voz ronca y áspera–, ya están aquí… –repitió mientras se acercaba más a Umi.

Umi apretó los ojos y trato de mirar hacia otro lado esperando que aquella mujer le hiciera algo. Pero ese momento nunca llego.

Lentamente, la mujer se alejó de lado de Umi y se acercó a Honoka, sus pasos hicieron eco en la pequeña habitación, era un eco desagradable y aturdidor para los oídos de Umi. Honoka levanto la cabeza y poco a poco se fue levantando, sin despegarle la mirada a aquella mujer.

Umi se llevó lentamente sus manos temblorosas a su boca, tratando de ahogar un grito que quería salir, ya que al ver a su hermana, el terror la invadió al instante. Los ojos de Honoka estaban completamente blancos, su iris azul había desaparecido. La mujer extendió su mano a Honoka y ella no dudo en tomarla. Umi intento ir hasta donde estaba su hermana, pero sus piernas no se movían de su lugar. La mujer sujeto las muñecas de Honoka y de pronto, la cobriza cerró los ojos y perdió todas sus fuerzas. La mujer alcanzo a tomarla en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo; se puso el cuerpo de Honoka en el hombro y poco a poco fue caminando hacia la puerta detrás de Umi.

– ¡E-Espere! –Grito desesperada Umi mientras veía como se llevaban a su hermana– ¡¿Qué le hará?! ¡¿D-Dónde se la lleva?! –La mujer hizo caso omiso a los insistentes gritos de Umi. Ella trato de sostener a Honoka y arrebatársela de las manos a aquella mujer, comenzaron a forcejear pero la mujer levanto su mano en el aire y estampo su puño contra el rostro de Umi, dejándola en el suelo e inconsciente.

…

Con pesadez, Umi recobro el conocimiento después de un rato. Trataba de aclarar su mirada borrosa y distorsionada, pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor era obscuridad. Después de un rato pudo finalmente ver algo, las tenues llamas de una lámpara era lo único que la alumbraban. Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Tomo la lámpara del suelo y alumbro los rincones de aquella habitación.

Todo ahora estaba cambiado, ya no estaba en la misma habitación de antes. Comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una puerta, pero se sobresaltó y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, al ver frente a ella una hilera de estanterías con muñecas de porcelana llenas de polvo y desgastadas. El corazón de Umi golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho, haciendo que incluso el sonido se escuchara en la habitación.

Se acercó a la estantería y tomo una de las muñecas, esta estaba llena de polvo, pero se sentía fría y húmeda en sus manos. Su rostro denoto terror y soltó la muñeca al instante al ver como su mano se teñía de carmesí y gotas de líquido rojo caían al suelo. Umi miro su mano y se dio cuenta que la sangre no provenía de la muñeca, si no de la palma de su mano, la cual tenía una gran cortada. Umi se acercó a la estantería y desgarro desesperada el vestido de una de las muñecas para ponérselo como venda en la mano. Cuando termino, Umi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando la mano de Umi se posicionó en la puerta, un intenso ruido sonó detrás de ella, seguido de extrañas y tenues risas. Volteo rápidamente la mirada y vio que la estantería, en la que antes estaban las muñecas, ahora estaba vacía.

Miro desesperada hacia todos lados, pero se sobresaltó al ver como cristales de porcelana iban directamente hacia ella, movidos por una fuerza extraña y lanzados desde la oscuridad. Los pedazos de porcelana se incrustaron en la puerta de madera tras de ella y algunos alcanzaron a rosar su cuerpo. Desesperada, trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba trabada y no se podía deslizar. Entre gritos angustiados y sollozos, Umi golpeo insistentemente la puerta hasta que esta cedió, cayendo súbitamente al pasillo con un ruido ensordecedor.

Después de escapar de aquella habitación, Umi ahora caminaba asustada por los pasillos de la casa. Extrañada miraba a todos lados, ya no le parecía del todo la misma casa en la que entro junto a Honoka.

En ningún momento pensó en su hermana hasta ahora, y al hacerlo, la angustia de antes se volvió a apoderar de su mente. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento; y solo podía pensar en dos opciones: abandonar a Honoka a su suerte, o tratar de buscarla. Obviamente no quería dejarla, pero su corazón terriblemente acelerado decía lo contrario.

La vieja madera de los pasillos crujía bajo los pies de Umi. El frio comenzaba a ser mayor haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiritara; realmente ya no sabía si era por eso o por el miedo que sentía al caminar sola por aquella casa.

Umi abría puertas y habitaciones del lugar, pero no había rastros de Honoka ni de alguna salida.

Finalmente llego a una especie de sala. El tatami estaba sorpresivamente limpio y sin una pisca de polvo. Umi entro a aquella habitación y al instante, una luz roja ilumino el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el sentimiento de que alguien la miraba se acrecentó, a pesar de que ya las había sentido antes en otras habitaciones; su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente pero no podía dejar de adentrarse a la habitación, era como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y la guiaran hacia ese lugar.

Umi comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y fue peor su reacción al escuchar susurros a su alrededor, eran extraños, inentendibles, parecían inhumanos. El horror en su rostro se acrecentó a cada paso que daba y los susurros perforaban en su cabeza.

Al centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa, y debajo de ella salía un extraño líquido negro, el cual manchaba solo esa parte del suelo. Inclinándose sobre ella, Umi acerco la lámpara de aceite que llevaba y la dejo en la mesa. Apenas dejo la lámpara, una fuerte briza irrumpió en la habitación seguido de un estruendoso grito que paralizo su cuerpo. La luz de la lámpara se apagó y ahora lo único que iluminaba a Umi era la luz roja y abrumante que no sabía de dónde provenía. Umi miro en todas direcciones con desesperación, pero no encontró nada. Volvió la vista a la mesa y se percató con sorpresa que la lámpara había desaparecido y en su lugar había un viejo libro carmesí con la portada desgarrada y las hojas estrujadas.

Umi tomo el libro en sus manos, sintió una extraña pesadez cuando lo tomo y la sensación de miradas a su alrededor se acrecentó, era tan horriblemente abrasiva que no podía mantener su mirada en el libro sin antes comprobar en cada momento que alguien no estuviera a su lado.

Umi Hojeo el libro pero la mayor parte estaba desgarrado, o las hojas estaban pegadas por una extraña y pegajosa mancha carmesí. La chica azoto el libro en la mesa provocando así un sonoro ruido entre todo ese silencio. Pero sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver que el libro se abrió en una página con algunas palabras aun entendibles. Umi tomo de nuevo el libro y comenzó a leer:

"AkaOni; conocido como el dios protector de la aldea…. Este dios preservaba y protegía a todos sus habitantes… Eso fue antes de la gran catástrofe conocida por el despertar de este dios serpiente… El dios dejara caer la "catástrofe" en la tierra de los humanos si sus complacencias no son cumplidas. Algo peor que la muerte envuelve por completo la aldea, sumergiéndola en una profunda "obscuridad"… El cielo en vez de obscurecerse se teñirá de un intenso color carmesí, al igual que la luna. Esto trae como consecuencia muerte, locura de parte de los habitantes…, los lleva a cometer los más salvajes actos hacia ellos mismo, hasta que finalmente no queda nada…  
El ritual carmesí fue creado para calmar la ira de Dios… Consiste en un sacrificio de una persona para mantener tranquila su ira… pero si sale mal, se tendrá la oportunidad de realizar otro ritual, más poderosos que el anterior.  
"El ritual de la mariposa negra". Para llevar a cabo este ritual, la joven sacrificada debe ser pura y debe tener un fuerte lazo fraternal con otra persona… para ser más exactos, debe de ser una persona vinculada por sangre. Ambas serán el sacrificio para tener en calma a dios…".

El resto del escrito estaba desgarrado…

Umi, con las manos temblorosas, soltó el libro y lo dejo caer en la mesa frente a ella. Sus ojos mostraban asombro después de haber leído todo eso. Al instante pensó en Honoka, sabía que si no se apuraba algo malo le pasaría. Lo presentía, sentía que Honoka estaba cada vez más lejos, sus pensamientos estaban nublados y llenos de una gran incertidumbre. Umi apretó fuertemente los parpados con frustración. Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que encontrar a Honoka y salir de esa aldea.

Umi tomo un profundo respiro pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Rápidamente acerco su mano a su nariz tratando de impedir oler el rancio aroma del ambiente. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y su iris se empequeñeció de la impresión al ver que estaba rodeada de al menos una docena de cuerpos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y miro desesperada a todos lados. La habitación en la que estaba había cambiado de nuevo, los cuerpos ensangrentados y descompuestos la rodeaban e incluso parecía que cada vez se acumulaban más.

Horrorizada, Umi comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, tratando de huir de aquella habitación. Pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que estaba más pendiente en no caer en aquellos cadáveres que en caminar. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta, la trato de abrir con desesperación. Una y otra vez intento abrir la puerta y fue más su desesperación al escuchar detrás de ella lamentos y susurros que decían su nombre de una forma tétrica y escalofriante. Con terquedad, Umi golpeo la puerta hasta que por fin cedió y se deslizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, al menos hasta que llego a un lugar que parecía una sala. La respiración de Umi era tan fuerte que dejaba salir gemidos de pánico. Miro a todos lados y corrió cuando vio al fin una puerta que la llevaba al exterior.

Cuando al fin salió de la casa, sintió una briza fría que le helo todos los huesos. Miro hacia a todos lados y se impresiono al ver el pueblo completamente cambiado. Un manto de luz carmesí cubría todos los edificios, como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas. Miro hacia el cielo y vio la luna de un intenso color rojo. Con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar de nuevo por las calles, pero se detuvo al escuchar un especie de canto que venía de detrás de ella.

"Dios celestial, soñoliento, Dios de la tierra soñoliento… También es la hora de dormir de la gran serpiente del pueblo del sueño… La gran serpiente, que aterrados, se bebe el mar".

Al menos una docena de niños con el rostro pálido y vestidos con un Kimono blanco, se acercaban a Umi. Intento comenzar a correr pero trastabillo y termino en el suelo mientras veía horrorizada como los niños se acercaban a ella ahora seguidos por una multitud de personas coreando de igual forma la misma tétrica canción. El corazón de Umi latía fuertemente en su pecho, era incluso doloroso, no podía controlar el miedo que sentía al ver como todo el pueblo se aproximaba hacia ella, con sus miradas perdidas en un punto imaginario. Umi trato de levantarse pero sintió como su corazón dio una terrible punzada, seguido de una fuerte parálisis en su brazo izquierdo. Umi levanto la mirada y grito adolorida, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con el cabello cobrizo de su hermana cerca de ella. Honoka le extendió la mano a Umi, pero ella desconfió al ver su mirada perdida al igual que la de las otras personas que ahora la rodeaban.

–Umi…, vamos…, nos llaman… –Umi retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, su rostro estaba incluso más horrorizado que antes–. Umi…, vamos, se buena hermana… Umi… –Honoka se acercó amenazante a ella con paso lento. Umi se trataba de alejar de ella pero se detuvo al toparse con una pared que le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

Respirar se le dificultaba cada vez más, y ver como toda la gente se acercaba a ella y la intentaba tocar hizo que su corazón no soportara más el horror. El corazón de Umi finalmente se tranquilizó, al igual sus fuerzas. Finalmente se desplomo frente a los pies de Honoka sin saber que le pasaría.

…

Los parpados de Umi pesaban como si tuviera dos pesas colgando de cada uno de ellos. Trato de abrí los ojos desesperada pero le costaba mucho. De pronto, a lo lejos, escucho la voz animada de Honoka. Umi esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar de nuevo su armoniosa voz; dejo salir una leve risita y aun sin abrir los ojos trato de hablar.

–Honoka… No digas tonterías –Reprendió la peli azul. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que su hermana efectivamente estaba frente a ella, pero la reacción en su rostro rápidamente cambio a una horrorizada–. Ho-Honoka… –Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Trato de llevar una de sus manos al rostro pálido de Honoka, pero algo se lo impidió–. ¡Honoka! –La chica frente a ella reacciono con el grito.

Umi forcejaba con las cuerdas que la aprisionaban contra un poste de madera, tratando de zafarse del agarre. Frente a ella, Honoka, con un rostro inerte y absorto en otro lado, la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, y, al igual que ella, estaba amarrada a un poste de madera. Desesperada Umi movía todo su cuerpo, pero todo intento fue inútil.

–Dios…, Serpiente… –La voz de Honoka llego apenas como un susurro a los oídos de Umi… –Mariposa…, negra… –Musitaba entre dientes mientras que sus ojos se teñían de rojo–. Pueblo…, Maldito… –las mejillas de Honoka se manchaban de lágrimas rojas que salían de sus ojos.

Umi trato de mirar a otro lado, bajo la mirada derrotada y sin fuerzas, ya no podía luchar más. Sentía como de sus ojos deslizaban lágrimas, y, cuando cayeron al suelo, la tierra se pintó de carmesí.

De pronto, al menos una docena de hombres vestidos con una vestimenta ceremonial y con los rostros tapados se acercaron a las dos hermanas. El que parecía ser el líder saco un afilado cuchillo de una de las mangas del traje, se acercó a ambas chicas, desato un brazo de Umi y le entrego el afilado cuchillo. A Umi ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar más. El hombre comenzó a cantar de nuevo aquella siniestra canción. Umi empuño con fuerza el cuchillo, el filo brillo de carmesí mientras más lo acercaba a el cuello de su hermana.

–Mariposa..., muerta… –La voz de Umi era débil, pero al igual que su hermana, repetía lo mismo–Dios…, adormilado… –

El sacerdote le entrego otro cuchillo a Honoka y esta repitió el mismo proceso que Umi. Ambas acercaron el cuchillo a sus gargantas y, con un súbito movimiento…

–Fin de…, todo…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, díganme que les pareció en las Reviews las cuales estoy muy agradecido de leerlas...

En este capitulo hay una dinámica interesante, y es que, si se dieron cuenta, esta historia esta basada en algo, no diré que para que ustedes me digan si saben en los comentarios. Si alguien logra adivinar en que me inspire para hacer la historia y pone su voto por la siguiente chica (Solo Kotori y Honoka) automáticamente ganara y la publicare. Una pista, tiene que ver con dos hermanas gemelas. Vamos yo se que hay muchos fans de esa saga...

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dieron Like en la pagina de Facebook, realmente me hicieron muy feliz y se los agradezco eternamente. Ademas de todas las Reviews que recibió el capitulo anterior, veo que les gusto mucho la historia de Rin.

 **Sigueme en Facebook: "Biso47 Fiction"**

 **Love live** : Muchas gracias, me siento honrado de ser alguien a quien dejas Review, y siento la demora con las de Nozomi y Nico, simplemente no encuentro las palabras para hacer la historia que quiero, pero espero terminarlas pronto

 **Fantasmita-chan** : Gracias por tu Review y tu Like en Facebook, que bueno que disfrutes de los capítulos.

 **Yohan2000:** Epico el inicio de tu review jajaja, por cierto, que mal que digas que Nico es mi worst, es insultante, ok no. Pero realmente yo quiero mucho a Nico y es mi personaje favorito, pero aveces necesito ese tipo de cosas para que avance la historia, pero realmente no lo hago con mala intención. Gracias por tu Review

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Que bueno que te gustaron y es increíble que las hayas leido las tres seguidas a pesar de que sean muy largas (tal vez demasiado para mi gusto). Espero que te guste esta también. Ps: creí que era el único que veía a Kotori de forma yandere.

Sin mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es ficticia y no busca insultar a los personajes o a los lectores, todo es con respeto y con la única finalidad de divertir.

La ganadora esta vez fue Kotori, voten para saber quien quieren que siga y no se olviden de seguirme en Facebook (Biso47 Fiction) para estar mas pendientes de las historias.

Sin mas, que disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

 **…5…**

 **Celos (Kotori)**

Un fuerte trueno cayó cerca de la escuela, iluminando la habitación del club con una tenue luz azulada. La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar afuera de la habitación, a pesar de eso hacía calor dentro. El intenso sonido de la lluvia caer fue opacado por el fuerte grito de las nueve chicas.

–Eso fue… –La primera en recomponerse del susto fue Honoka, la cual miraba con asombro el rostro aterrorizado de Umi.

– ¡Eres una idiota! –Umi se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la cabeza tratando de cubrirse los oídos.

– ¿Pero qué hice ahora? –Reclamo Honoka al instante poniéndose de pie–, tú fuiste la que conto la historia.

–Pero tú fuiste la que me obligo a contarla y jugar a aquel aterrador juego de video… –Honoka se quedó un momento pensando y después esbozo una sonrisa cuando se percató de lo que hablaba Umi.

–Pe-pero nunca lo terminamos… –La sonrisa en Honoka se acrecentó–. No me digas que lo jugaste sola... ¡AH! –Se quejó Honoka al sentir un fuerte golpe de parte de Umi en su brazo.

–Ya, ya, dejen de pelear… –Kotori intentaba de calmar las cosas pero sus dos amigas no le hicieron mucho caso. Umi desviaba la mirada de Honoka mientras que ella trataba de encararla de cualquier forma.

– ¿Estas bien Kotori? –Dijo Nozomi cuando vio que Kotori agachaba la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa triste. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Nozomi, rápidamente la miro entre las penumbras de las velas y le enseño una amplia sonrisa– ¿Qué tal si tu cuentas la siguiente?

–Yo-Yo, pero…

–Está bien Kotori –Umi la miro con una sonrisa mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Honoka, la cual la abrazaba de la cintura–. Has estado un poco callada. De cualquier forma, no creo que tu historia sea tan aterradora. –El cuerpo de Umi tembló en los brazos de Honoka, la cual, al sentirlo, se acercó más a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi saco otra vela, esta vez de un fuerte color azul. Se la dio a Umi y la encendió, mirando a Kotori con una sonrisa en todo momento. La tenue luz de la vela se unió a las demás, haciendo que la oscuridad que las cubría desapareciera otro poco.

–Vamos Kotori, ya que nadie quiere escuchar mi magnifica historia, te dejare que tu cuentes la tuya. –Dijo Nico con prepotencia, aunque nuevamente no le hicieron mucho caso a excepción de…

– ¿Tan siquiera tienes pensada una? –Maki libero una leve risita–. Seguro que con lo lenta que eres ni siquiera pensaste en algo, solo estas alardeando.

– ¡Tu, pequeña y ricachona niña mimada! –Esta vez Nico se levantó de su asiento, pero, antes de que se acercara siquiera a Maki, Kotori la detuvo viéndola con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

–De acuerdo… –La sonrisa que esbozaba Kotori tenía un sentimiento incierto y hacía temblar el cuerpo de Nico.

–Bien Kotori-chan –Animo Honoka pero, apenas vio la mirada con la que las veía tanto a Umi como a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraña e insegura.

–Mi historia… –No despego su mirada de sus dos amigas de la infancia. Instintivamente Umi apretó fuerte lo más cercano que tenía: en este caso la mano de Honoka. La mirada de Kotori se ensombreció–, se llama: "Vestido de Gala" –Su voz aún era dulce, pero tenía un sentimiento algo diferente al que hubieran escuchado las demás chicas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar–: Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, cuando los príncipes y princesas aun existían…

 **…**

El suave viento silbaba y con fuerza movía los altos setos verdes del jardín. El apacible y cálido ambiente de la noche, acompañado de todos sus tenues sonidos, hacía eco en los pasillos de aquel gran e imponente castillo.

Entre los obscuros pasillos de piedra y habitaciones con puertas de madera; una única luz tenue salía de una de las habitaciones, acompañada de un constante ruido rechinante. El sonido se acrecentaba y resonaba entre los pasillos, haciéndole competencia al viento y mezclándose entre ellos.

La habitación de la que provenía ese sonido era iluminada por la tenue luz pálida de una sola vela. A pesar de eso, a la chica que trabajaba laboriosamente frente a una vieja rueca de madera, le era suficiente para ver. La chica no despegaba la mirada del pedazo de tela frente a ella, y revisaba cada puntada que daba.

Finalmente, y después de varias horas de duro trabajo, la chica de ojos color miel levanto su creación frente a ella y lo miro con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Se llevó lentamente una de sus manos a la frente y se limpió el sudor. Su vista permanecía siempre en el vestido largo y azul que había confeccionado, y cuando se cansó de verlo, lo estiro en una silla y lo toco suavemente con sus dedos.

–Te verás hermosa… –Acerco su rostro al vestido y olio el aroma a tela nueva–. Mi hermosa princesa. –Su sonrisa se acrecentó en su rostro.

Después de un momento de estar viendo el vestido, se acercó a la vela que estaba en uno de los estantes de madera y la apago con un soplido, dejando la habitación en una profunda obscuridad.

Con paso decidido, rápidamente Kotori salió de la habitación, con el vestido largo en sus manos. Camino entre los fríos y obscuros pasillos del castillo solo con una vela que iluminaba su camino. Sus pasos resonaban fuertes en la piedra; la noche era obscura y silenciosa, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver el brillo de la luna, y la pequeña flama de la vela se tambaleaba dejándola en ocasiones a obscuras. Pero a ella esto no le importaba; estaba feliz con el vestido en sus manos recorriendo los pasillos que ya conocía de memoria.

Cuando llego a una habitación –con una puerta de madera grande y roja–, se detuvo un segundo y contemplo con vehemencia la puerta, con su sonrisa inmutable en su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta antes de que su mano golpeara la puerta; dio un paso frente a ella y levanto su mano con afán de anunciarse. Pero Kotori intento no hacer mucho ruido, retrocedió con una ligera impresión al escuchar la voz de alguien que no era la princesa dentro de la habitación. Sigilosamente pego su oído a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y su boca quedó entre abierta al escuchar el sonido proveniente de la habitación.

Definitivamente pudo escuchar a la princesa, pero esta estaba llorando suavemente, cortando con sus sollozos el denso silencio. El que provocaba esos sollozos era una persona que Kotori no le tenía especial afecto. La estruendosa voz varonil hizo eco dentro de la habitación opacando de vez en cuando la voz de la princesa. Gritaba palabras que a Kotori le costaban entender estando detrás de la puerta. Parecía molesto. Con su voz gruesa y ronca reprendía a la princesa.

Kotori no pudo escuchar más tiempo sin hacer nada. Decidida, soltó un suspiro y se propuso a entrar a la habitación, sin importarle las consecuencias. Su mano se deslizo rápido en el picaporte y el rechinido de las bisagras alarmó a las dos personas dentro de la habitación.

Cuando la imagen que se reflejaba a la luz de la vela de Kotori fue revelada; tanto la princesa como el Rey miraron asombrados ante la intromisión repentina de la doncella. Y, a pesar de la mirada asesina con la que le miraba el Rey, Kotori ensancho más su sonrisa en su rostro y entro sin importarle mucho la cara roja de furia del hombre.

–Umi-chan. –Dijo alegre con el vestido aun en las manos, mostrándoselo a Umi.

La princesa oculto su mirada de Kotori y se enjuago las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con sus muñecas. Kotori se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Umi, le dio una rápida mirada llena de confianza y luego se alejó de ella para encender algunas velas e iluminar el lugar; Umi solo la seguía desconcertada con la mirada. Kotori se acercó al armario que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación; saco un camisón para dormir y un gorro de seda blanco. Umi miraba asombrada a Kotori, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, pero, por cada paso que daba Kotori, el Rey se acercaba más a ella.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Dijo al fin el Rey con voz potente. Umi se sobresaltó al escuchar la tosca voz de su padre, pero Kotori no se inmuto ni un poco.

– ¿Qué, que hago? –Kotori se acercó a la cama de Umi y la tomo de los hombros–. Mi trabajo mi señor, soy la doncella de la princesa después de todo, ¿no me diga que lo olvido? –El rostro del rey se veía más rojo, llegándole a competir con el carmesí que alumbraba la habitación.

– ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste empleada? –El rey respiraba aceleradamente y con molestia mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–Yo no escuche nada… –Con una sonrisa en su rostro, e ignorando el enojo en el Rey, Kotori se acercó a él y lo saco de la habitación casi empujándolo–. Si me permite su majestad, es hora de que la princesa descanse, y no puedo hacer mi trabajo si usted está aquí.

El rey levanto la mano amenazante a la chica por su descarado comportamiento, Kotori esta vez sí reacciono: ocultando su mirada y esperando a que el golpe de aquel hombre llegara, pero este nunca llego. En cambio, el fuerte grito de la princesa dejo impresionados a ambos:

– ¡BASTA! –Grito Umi mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ellos; alzando su vestido largo desde la cintura– Lárgate padre, no quiero verlo ahora –Kotori miro sonriente a Umi, sabía que su padre era un tirano; y no podía esconder su orgullo al ver que la princesa, que era totalmente opuesta a su padre, por fin le levantaba la voz diciéndole lo que ella deseaba en ese momento. Kotori volteo su mirada a Umi, pero tal vez en ese momento hubiera deseado no hacerlo; la mirada de Umi no cambio, viéndola de la misma forma que al Rey–. Tú también, retírate… –Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras regresaba a su cama y se ocultaba lentamente entre las sabanas.

Kotori se sobresaltó ante el comportamiento de la princesa; sus ojos se agrandaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar un poco. Esa era la primera vez que Umi se comportaba así con ella.

Débilmente, y conmocionada, Kotori se acercó a la cama de la princesa. El Rey salió de la habitación con molestia y azoto la puerta tras de él.

Kotori se sentó a lado de Umi y trato de quitar las sabanas que cubrían su rostro, pero esta hacia esfuerzos desesperados bajo las sabanas para que no la viera. De pronto, los sollozos de Umi inundaron el ambiente una vez más.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Umi-chan? –Dijo Kotori con voz apacible–, ¿me puedes contar?

–Vete… –Umi se revolvió entre las sabanas y le dio la espalda a Kotori. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la princesa le dolía a Kotori, como si la estuvieran apuñalando–. Deja de entrometerte, solo ocúpate de tu trabajo.

–Pero, Umi-chan… –La voz de Kotori salió sin fuerza y muy aguda, con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo las ganas de llorar cada vez más intensas–. Pu-puedes contarme.

De pronto Umi emergió de debajo de las sabanas y miro con molestia al rostro sorprendido de Kotori.

– ¡Quieres que te diga! –Su voz molesta resonó en la habitación– ¡Te odio! –El rostro de Kotori estaba horrorizado–. Y no solo a ti, odio todo lo que hay a mi alrededor; a mi padre, a mi madre muerta, a toda esa gente hipócrita fuera que finge sonreírme cuando por dentro detestan toda la descendencia que mi padre crio… –El rostro de Kotori estaba paralizado por la sorpresa–. ¿Quieres saber que más?… Me voy a casar, con alguien al quien no amo, todo por la estúpida idea de que mi padre quiere encontrar su próximo sucesor pronto…, no te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado… Ahora que lo sabes, ¿puedes largarte de aquí?, al menos quiero poder dormir esta noche, y ni te molestes en venir mañana, encontrare a alguien más que me ayude. –Engullida en cólera, Umi escondió su rostro y se volvió a ocultar bajo las sabanas.

A Kotori le costó unos segundos procesar cada una de las palabras de la princesa. Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Despacio, se levantó de la cama, apago todas las velas de la habitación y salió lentamente, viendo en todo momento como el cuerpo de Umi se contorsionaba en sollozos debajo de las sabanas. Pero, antes de salir, miro una última vez a Umi y esbozo una mueca llena de frustración e impotencia.

Retrocediendo entre sus pasos, Kotori camino lentamente por los pasillos del obscuro castillo hasta su pequeña habitación. En las manos llevaba aun el vestido que había confeccionado para Umi, pero iba arrastrando la falda dejando una mancha café en él.

Decepcionada y triste, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Tomo el vestido con todas sus fuerzas y frustrada lo comenzó a destrozar; puntada por puntada, hilo por hilo, cada vez aplicaba más furia hasta que sintió que las fuerzas se le acababan. Entonces, cuando tan solo el vestido era un pedazo de tela, lo aventó lejos de ella y se dejó caer contra la puerta, sollozando estruendosamente. Ya no le importaba que le fueran a reclamar por el ruido, ahora en su mente estaban las palabras hirientes de Umi y su rostro molesto. Sus lágrimas mojaron sus rodillas y llegaron hasta sus pies. Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir en su pena, una voz silenciosa, apenas un susurro, hizo que Kotori levantara la vista rápidamente.

– ¿Quieres que nunca haya pasado…? –El susurro le helo la piel, incluso sintió una briza fría por cada palabra que se escuchaba– ¿Quieres que las palabras no te hieran? –Kotori se levantó apoyada contra la puerta, lentamente, tratando de ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, la cual cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte–. Termina lo que empezaste –La voz provenía de una de las esquinas obscuras de la habitación. Con las piernas temblorosas, y no por miedo, si no por su tristeza, Kotori se acercó a aquella esquina y encendió una vela para lograr ver mejor entre esa obscuridad–. Termíname y úsame… Y cuando termines tu labor, dame a la persona que más amas…

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kotori miro con impresión los restos de tela azul rasgada por ella misma en la misma esquina de donde provenía la voz. Kotori empezó a parpadear con desesperación, creía que estaba dormida, pero nuevamente la voz se escuchó, y esta vez penetro en su mente.

–Termíname con la tela más fina que encuentres y tu deseo se hará realidad… –Esta vez la voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. A Kotori la inundo de repente un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

…

La mañana golpeaba calurosamente los muros de piedra del castillo. Dentro había un gran alboroto; mujeres con uniformes cafés iban y venían de un lado a otro del recibidor; hombres caminaba apresurados por todos los pasillos, entrando al gran comedor y saliendo de igual manera para adentrarse a la sala del trono, en donde, el imponente asiento de terciopelo rojo estaba completamente vacío. Las voces preocupadas de todos repetían una y otra vez el mismo mensaje:

"¡El rey ha desaparecido…!"

Gritaban todos haciendo eco en cada rincón del castillo. Pero a Umi no parecía importarle mucho. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos arrastrando débilmente los pies, aun recordando con pena la confrontación que tuvo con su padre.

Cuando escucho la repentina notica de la doncella que la ayudo a cambiarse por la mañana, a Umi no le pudo importar menos, solo tenía en mente una cosa en todo momento, y eran las palabras crueles que le había dicho a Kotori.

Umi iba con paso lento al gran comedor, pero realmente no tenía apetito, solo lo hacía porque detrás de ella estaba la vieja doncella de la mañana, la cual no se despegaba ni un momento de ella desde que se supo la noticia de la desaparición del Rey.

Umi quería ver a Kotori, pero con la doncella detrás de ella todo el tiempo, creía que no le podría explicar bien y disculparse por las cosas horribles que le dijo la noche pasada. Pensó que quizás tuviera que esperar precisamente otra noche más para deshacerse de la doncella que la seguía y escabullirse en la habitación de Kotori, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

.

Umi espero hasta esa noche, la vieja doncella que la cuidaba ya había cambiado a Umi de ropa y ahora esperaba afuera sentada en una silla, vigilando en todo momento a la princesa. Umi podía escuchar –desde el otro lado de la puerta–, como la mujer dormitaba en ocasiones y los sonidos de su respiración eran cada vez más suaves. Sabía muy bien que por su edad, aquella doncella le era muy fácil quedarse dormida.

Umi espero hasta que los ronquidos de la doncella se escucharon detrás de la puerta. Salió lentamente de su habitación teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido con el rechinido de la puerta y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de su habitación y doblo en una de las esquinas, encendió una vela para poder guiarse hasta la habitación de Kotori.

Los pasos de los pies de Umi resonaban por los corredores a pesar de que intentaba hacer el menor ruido; sus pies contra el suelo de piedra hacían un eco espantoso que incluso le erizaba la piel. Umi dio vuelta en una de las esquinas del corredor y, apenas miro frente a ella, un olor que enrareció el aire, hizo que cerrara con desagrado los ojos. Umi se llevó una mano a la nariz tratando de impedir oler aquel aroma que nunca había olido en el castillo, y siguió caminando, pasando por un gran pasillo por el cual algunos rayos de luna entraban entre los grandes arcos de piedra que daban al jardín.

El olor extraño no desapareció, y parecía que entre más se acercaba a la habitación de Kotori, más fuerte se hacía, llegando incluso a irritarle los ojos. Muy a su pesar siguió caminando, pero se detuvo en una de las intersecciones cuando debajo de sus pies sintió algo húmedo.

Umi retrocedió al entrar en contacto con aquel extraño líquido en el suelo. Se agacho para inspeccionar que era, pero sus ojos se irritaron aún más haciéndole derramar lágrimas cuando se acercó a él. Las plantas de los pies le comenzaron a arder por cada paso que daba, y el olor se hacía más intenso. A pesar de eso, Umi decidió continuar por aquel pasillo lleno de aquel extraño líquido, era el único camino para llegar a la habitación de Kotori después de todo.

No recordaba que la habitación de Kotori estuviera tan alejada de la suya; y quizás eran por sus pies adoloridos, o por el incesante y fuerte olor, que hacía que la cabeza le comenzara a dar vueltas. Sentía que cada que daba un paso, más lejos estaba la habitación.

Umi libero un suspiro con la mano en la nariz, su sonido se prolongó por todo el pasillo. Pero este fue opacado al instante por un extraño y chirriante sonido. Umi dio un brinco y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar en su pecho, el chirrido resonaba y chocaba contra los muros de piedra haciendo que se escuchara horriblemente tétrico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y a pesar de que sus pies le ardían, Umi salió corriendo tratando de alejarse de aquel aterrador sonido. Pero cada vez que corría mas, el eco se hacía más agudo y resonaba más en sus tímpanos, aturdiéndola por completo. Además de eso, el dolor en su cabeza, por el horrible e insoportable olor, cada vez se hacía más fuerte; era tal el dolor que pensaba que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cabeza.

Finalmente Umi llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kotori, jadeando y tratando de mantenerse en pie. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba. El dolor en su cabeza le impedía ver con claridad, todo estaba distorsionado. Pero de pronto, un sonido más fuerte taladro en su cabeza: era el sonido chirriante de antes combinado con leves golpes, el cual provenía de la habitación de Kotori.

Con lo distorsionado que estaba el sonido dentro de su cabeza, Umi no reconoció en primera instancia que se trataba de la rueca en la que Kotori confeccionaba los vestidos que le regalaba para usarlos y, cuando Umi se dio cuenta de que sonido se trataba, desesperada abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero el fétido olor salió apenas abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de Umi comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas que le impedían ver claramente. Frente a ella, lo único que veía era una silueta muy lejana que se contrastaba con la luz amarilla de las velas en la habitación. El sonido de la rueca penetro más en sus oídos; Umi apretó sus manos contar sus oídos para impedir que llegara más aquel sonido a sus tímpanos. Despacio entro a la habitación, parecía que Kotori no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Umi se acercó cada vez más, el fuerte sonido de la rueca era casi insoportable.

De pronto, una silueta ennegrecida se paró frente a ella. Las luces parpadearon; después de unos segundos se encontró en completa obscuridad. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza; solo logro escuchar un sonido sordo antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Apretó los ojos, pero, antes de cerrarlos por completo, frente a ella se mostró un pedazo de tela largo, de un extraño color rojo y café. Cuando tuvo frente a ella aquel pedazo de tela, un fétido aroma, incluso peor que el anterior, hizo que Umi apretara con fuerza los ojos antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

…

Al día siguiente, la habitación de Umi se llenó repentinamente de gemidos desesperados de parte de ella. Se levantó de un salto de su cama y se llevó su mano a la cabeza. Creía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero el dolor que tenía en su cabeza taladraba aun fuerte y dolorosamente. Lentamente y con semblante adolorido, Umi se incorporó mientras apretaba fuerte los parpados tratando de disminuir el dolor de su cabeza.

–Ya despertaste, Umi-chan –La voz aguda de Kotori hizo que el dolor empeorara. Pero a Umi le dejo de importar eso y miro impresionada a su doncella– ¿Estas bien? No te esfuerces mucho Umi-chan.

– ¿Q-qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Kotori se acercó rápido a ella y le pasó un vaso de agua a Umi, esta lo tomo rápidamente: su garganta se sentía tan seca como si hubiera tratado de comer arena–. Ko-Kotori, que fue…

–No te esfuerces Umi-chan –Kotori se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Libero un profundo suspiro y miro con una sonrisa a la princesa–. Te encontré ayer por la noche afuera de mi habitación; me preocupe mucho. Estabas inconsciente y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Así que cuando te encontré no dude ni un momento y te traje de vuelta a tu habitación. –La sonrisa de Kotori parecía normal, pero tenía un extraño sentimiento reflejado en ella.

–Pero… –Umi trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sus recuerdos parecían estar borrosos; solo pudo recordar repentinamente algo–: ¿Qué fue ese olor…?

– ¿Olor? A que te refieres Umi…

Los recuerdos de Umi iban regresando poco a poco. El semblante de su rostro cambio con horror al recordar el ardor en las plantas de sus pies. Umi miro con terror a sus pies, sus plantas estaban lisas, sin ninguna huella y completamente enrojecidas. Ante el extraño comportamiento, Kotori se levantó extrañada y se puso frente a ella.

– ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy, cierto? –Kotori tomo de los hombros a Umi y la agito ligeramente–. Hoy es donde tú, bueno, donde tú te desposaras con el próximo Rey. –Umi frunció el ceño con sorpresa. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, pero sus pies ardieron apenas toco el frio piso de piedra, haciéndola trastabillar.

Por suerte, antes de que cayera, Kotori alcanzo a tomarla. Umi se aferró al vestido de la joven doncella, pero, al sentir la textura del vestido, se sorprendió y empujo a Kotori cayendo de nuevo a la cama. Kotori se acercó a ella y la miro con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

– ¿Te gusta?, es nuevo… –Dijo señalándose el vestido–. Es de una nueva tela que trajo ayer una de las empleadas –Umi miro por completo el vestido de Kotori: era de un extraño color café mesclado con decorados de un extraño y grotesco color rojo en la parte de la falda–. Realmente todavía no está listo, pensaba regalártelo cuando lo terminara. –Umi acerco la mano una vez más para sentir la textura del vestido, se sentía liso al tacto. Un extraño sentimiento y un repentino escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

…

Umi no salió de su habitación en todo el día. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sus pies ardían apenas los ponía en el frio piso de piedra. Al final tuvo que cancelar la cita prevista que tenía con el candidato que había escogido su padre para desposarse. Nadie se opuso a esto; con el Rey desaparecido, todos estaban más ocupados buscándolo que interesados en la princesa.

Pasaron las horas y Umi se quedó en cama la mayoría del tiempo. El cielo del atardecer pigmentado en motas purpuras y naranjas entraba a su habitación por la ventana. Kotori se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo; sin hacer ruido; vigilando en todo momento a Umi; continuando con su labor de terminar el vestido con aquella extraña tela lisa y su desagradable color. Umi veía de reojo bajo las sabanas cada movimiento de la doncella. Trabajaba arduamente en cada puntada que daba en el vestido, pero cada que Kotori pasaba la gruesa aguja por el pedazo de tela, Umi sentía algo extraño dentro de ella, algo combinado con nauseas e incertidumbre.

Después de un rato más, Kotori por fin se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. La luz de la luna ya entraba a la habitación. La sombra de la doncella se movía por el reflejo de la flama de una vela que tiritaba por la fría brisa. Kotori lentamente se acercó a la puerta, sin hacer ruido, pensando en no despertar a Umi; pero ella estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, espiándola en todo momento desde debajo de las sabanas.

Kotori abrió la puerta y salió. Cuando Umi estaba segura de que ya se había alejado lo suficiente: salió de la cama de un brinco. Los pies ya no le ardían tanto. Tenía un extraño mal presentimiento, es por eso que se planteó en seguir a Kotori.

Siendo lo más sigilosa que podía, Umi salió detrás de su doncella, la vio dando una vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo. Silenciosamente la siguió, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en los pasillos, las luces de las demás habitaciones estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba ahora a Umi era la tenue luz de la luna.

Umi vio que Kotori se detenía en la puerta de su habitación. Espero un momento viéndola de reojo entre una de las esquinas del pasillo, esperando a que hiciera algo. Un tintineo hizo eco entre los pasillos, vio que Kotori sacaba una cadena con diversas llaves. El corazón de Umi se aceleró cada vez más, esperando a que Kotori abriera un gran candado el cual no había visto antes en su puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo un rechinido desagradable. Y seguido de eso, el horrible olor que había olido Umi la noche anterior enrareció de nuevo todo el ambiente, pero esta vez era aún peor: ahora se combinaba con otro incluso más repugnante, el cual hacia que a Umi se le revolviera el estómago.

Umi se debatió mentalmente si sería correcto seguir a Kotori. El aroma la hacía retroceder, pero quería averiguar que escondía Kotori. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y, cuando estuvo frente a ella, escucho de nuevo el sonido de la vieja rueca de madera. No lo pensó dos veces, tomo el picaporte y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

A pesar del escándalo que hizo con la puerta, Kotori no volteo a verla, tenía la mirada fija en el pedazo de tela que cosía, y, cada que la aguja perforaba la tela, un extraño líquido naranja salía de esta.

Una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación. Umi inspecciono cada rincón, su rostro denotaba más terror conforme recorría cada rincón. La habitación estaba en un estado deplorable; las paredes y el suelo de piedra estaban manchadas de rojo, además de que había huellas de manos marcadas en la piedra. El suelo estaba impregnado de aquel extraño líquido que vio la noche anterior, que en contraste con las manchas rojas, lo hacían transformarse a color naranja.

Impresionada, Umi abrió grandes los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito que quería salir. Ahora sabia de que era ese olor y para que lo estaba utilizando Kotori.

Umi se acercó a una cubeta de madera que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación; ahí vio como un trozo de "tela" se des pigmentaba con la legía que había en la cubeta, dejando un color espantoso parecido al del vestido que llevaba puesto Kotori.

Sin habla, y retrocediendo lentamente por la impresión de ver eso, Umi se acercó a la puerta; quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que termino trastabillando y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Levanto la vista, frente a ella, en uno de los estantes más altos que había en la habitación, vio resplandecer la corona dorada que debía de pertenecer a su padre. Umi retrocedió un poco, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero esta vez Kotori si reacciono.

El sonido de la rueca se silenció mientras que Kotori se levantaba lentamente, su mirada estaba ensombrecida y oculta por el fleco de su cabello; en sus labios se dibujaba una extraña mueca. Entonces, tomo con furia el vestido café y se acercó paso a paso a Umi, la cual la veía horrorizada y sin poder siquiera decir nada.

Umi nunca había visto a Kotori de esa forma, y cada que se acercaba más a ella su corazón latía más desesperado. Kotori se acercó a una mesa que estaba justo al lado de la rueca y tomo unas tijeras grandes y afiladas, en ningún momento le quito la mirada a Umi.

–Te verás preciosa, mi princesa –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y con una voz extraña–. Ponte este lindo vestido Umi-chan, te verás tan bella.

–Ko… Ko… –Los susurros de Umi ni siquiera parecían palabras; por más que intentaba hablar no podía–. De-Detente…

–Ese padre tuyo, nunca te alejara de mi lado, mi princesa –Kotori estaba a tan solo un paso de Umi. Kotori se agacho poniéndose a la altura de Umi y, con las tijeras plateadas, acaricio su mejilla–. Estaremos juntas… Este vestido es la muestra de nuestro amor… Umi-chan –Kotori se abalanzo súbitamente al cuerpo de Umi tomándola de los hombros y con las tijeras comenzó a desgarrarle el camisón que tenía puesto–. No te preocupes, no te hare daño –Umi se comenzó a retorcer y gritar desesperada–, pero si te resistes mi amor…

– ¡Kotori, no! ¡¿Porque me haces esto?!

–Estamos juntas al fin…

.

El silencio en la habitación era casi doloroso para los oídos de Umi, pero esta vez no se inmuto, ni siquiera mostraba molestia. Solo miraba fijamente a un punto inexistente, con sus ojos opacos y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. A su costado, Kotori le cepillaba suavemente el cabello y le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza; con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y soltando risitas que rompían como cuchillos el silencio.

Kotori deslizo su mano por los hombros de Umi y sintió la suavidad de la tela del vestido que ahora Umi llevaba puesto. Los sollozos de Umi se hacían más sonoros. Su rostro estaba traumatizado y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

–Te vez hermosa con este vestido… –Kotori se acercó a su rostro y le susurró al oído–: Mi princesa…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y hayan sentido un poco de terror como a mi escribirlo, realmente me sentí ansioso en la parte donde Kotori cose el vestido, espero que coincida con ustedes. Dejen su Review para saber si les gusto y sus opiniones de la historia las cuales aprecio mucho.

Ps. Pobre Umi x2. Ya ven que Kotori puede ser yandere cuando se lo propone y extrañamente se me hace muy fácil escribir a Kotori de esa forma jejeje.

Con respecto a la dinámica de la historia pasada, nadie descubrió de donde me había basado para escribirlo y la respuesta mas acertada fue de Fantasmita-chan, la cual al menos adivino que era de un juego. Y con esto me refiero a uno de mis juegos favoritos que es "Fatal Frame o Project zero: Crimson Butterfly" Aun así gracias por intentarlo jejeje

Voten para saber cual chica sigue. Aquí haré una excepción ya que seguramente la siguiente historia sea la de Honoka para tener a todas las de segundo ya listas, así que voten entre dos historias. Solo daré nombres a ver si adivinan de cual es cada una: "1. Sueño profundo" "2. Sombra Gélida"

No se olviden seguirme en Facebook, si llegamos a diez Likes o mas publico el siguiente capitulo. " **Biso47 Fiction".** Y gracias por las reviews del capitulo pasado.

 **Guest** : Que bueno que te gusto la historia y espero las sigas disfrutando, y como vez no, no me base en Higurashi, aunque ahora que lo pienso también tiene algunos toques jejeje.

 **Fantasmita-chan:** Me da mucho gusto y me hace querer esforzarme que digas que esperas emocionada las historias, realmente lo aprecio. Y si Umi es una persona fuerte que se preocupa mucho por los demás. Y es increíble que al menos te hayas acercado a la referencia, aunque sea un poco, y no, yo tampoco se porque te recordó a Outlast, aunque tenia pensado que una de las historias se inspirara en un manicomio, en principio era la de Maki, pero no me salio muy bien la idea.

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** Que bueno que disfrutas de las historias, y en cerio creía que todos veían a Kotori dulce y amable, pero yo no, yo la veía con serios toques asesinos desde que en el capitulo de Dancing Stars on Me, vio a Nico con la mirada asesina jajaja.

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es ficticia, no busca ofender a los personajes ni a los lectores, todo es con respeto y con la única finalidad de divertir.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, el cual es el de la mejor líder y energética Honoka (¡Fight dayo!). Voten quien quiere que sea la siguiente y siganme en Facebook para enterarte de mas, (Biso47 Fiction)

Sin mas, espero disfrutes de la historia.

* * *

 **…6…**

 **Egoísmo (Honoka)**

Las ventanas eran azotadas por la fuerte lluvia. El paisaje se distorsionaba por el agua que corría por las ventanas. Adentro, el bochorno cálido cada vez era mayor. La luz de las velas estaba estática y alumbraba un poco las ensombrecidas caras de las nueve chicas.

Cuando Kotori termino de contar su historia, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Kotori miro los rostros de sus amigas, y, a pesar de lo que todas pensaban, ella tenía una amplia sonrisa en el suyo. Pero desapareció cuando se encontró con Honoka, la cual tomaba a Umi de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Ya se terminó…, ya se terminó… –Musitaba una y otra vez Umi mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus oídos y cerraba fuertemente sus parpados–, ya se terminó… –Kotori acerco su mano al cabello de Umi y, apenas lo toco…–: ¡AH! –Recibió un fuerte grito ensordecedor el cual resonó en toda la habitación.

– ¡Tranquila Umi! –Dijo repentinamente Honoka llevándose sus manos a sus aturdidos oídos–, ya termino, cálmate.

–Quiere que me calme pero tú no eres la que está muerta, ¿cierto…? –Todas la miraron con perspicacia.

–Fu… Fue solo una historia Umi-chan… –Dijo Kotori mientras liberaba un profundo y sonoro suspiro.

–Creo que fue suficiente… –Las chicas voltearon a ver asombradas a Nozomi, nunca se esperaron que ella dijera eso–. Elichi, deja de temblar, me pones nerviosa.

–Pero… –Eli miro a Nozomi–. Vámonos, ¿quieres? –Eli miro a Nozomi con ojos de cachorrito y, al instante, un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Nozomi–, ya no aguanto más…

–Pe-Pero afuera está muy obscuro –Dijo Hanayo, temblando entre los brazos de Rin. Las chicas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta del club al escuchar el comentario. Era verdad, por la pequeña ventana no se veía nada, era una obscuridad tan densa que ni siquiera se podía ver el pasillos de afuera–. Lo-Lo la-lamento, pe-pero ni siquiera me puedo mover de aquí… –Hanayo comenzó a sollozar suavemente–. No quiero ir a esa obscuridad…

–Ya, ya, Kayo-chan –Nozomi se levantó rápidamente de su lugar junto a Eli, la cual no la soltaba ni un momento, y se acercó a Hanayo abrazándola junto con Rin–. Cálmate, todo va a estar bien.

–Bu-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, sigamos… –Todas voltearon a ver a Maki, la cual ya no ocultaba su terror y abrazaba fuertemente a Nico–. Quiero decir, ¿no me digan que tienen mi-miedo…? –Todas la miraron completamente desconcertadas.

–Maki-chan, no te esfuerces, por favor… –Dijo Nozomi. Se alejó de lado de Hanayo y volvió a su asiento.

De pronto, Nozomi tomo de nuevo la bolsa de plástico, la cual resonó más fuerte por los constantes temblores de la sacerdotisa; saco de ella una vela gris y se la paso a Kotori.

–Su-Supongo que elegiré a la siguiente –La vela de Kotori ilumino mas la habitación, y el calor se hizo mayor–. Que tal alguien que no se lo tome muy enserio… –Rio nerviosa y paso su mirada por todas las chicas. Nozomi le negó con la cabeza así que la descarto al instante; Nico trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre con el que la aprisionaba Maki; y Eli ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Entonces su vista llego de nuevo a sus dos amigas. Miro a Umi con preocupación y suspiro una vez más–. Honoka-chan, sigues tú…

– ¿Yo? –Umi tembló más cuando Honoka se apartó de su lado–. De-de acuerdo.

–Algo que no sea tan terrorífico –Suplico Umi con los ojos fuertemente apretados–. Por favor.

–De… De acuerdo –La luz de las velas parecía ensombrecer más su rostro–. Mi historia… –Se apartó de lado de Umi la cual, al sentirlo, aprisiono de nuevo su brazo. Volteo a verla y le enseño una sonrisa–, se llama: "Pan de muerto" –Ante el nombre de la historia, las demás chicas esbozaron una sonrisa, liberando un poco aquel ambiente pesado. Pero el rostro de Honoka cambio. Miro a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta tenía un raro sentimiento. Honoka inhalo una bocanada grande de aire antes de comenzar con su relato…

 **…**

En una parte remota de la ciudad de Tokio, escondida entre calles y callejones; una pequeña tienda estaba de celebraciones por su apertura. La alegría no podía ser mayor para la dueña del lugar, la cual miraba como los clientes degustaban el producto que durante años había sido dueño de toda su felicidad. La gente llevaba con alegría el pan a su boca y lo devoraban como si de eso se tratase su vida. Esa reacción de los clientes era lo que más amaba Honoka ver cada que iban y salían de su establecimiento.

Días, semanas, meses pasaron desde aquella inauguración, pero poca gente era la que había vuelto a aquel establecimiento. Solo uno que otro cliente recordaba que había una tienda ahí, y es que era obvio si consideraban el lugar tan escondido en el que estaba. Esto hizo que Honoka se deprimiera al ver como lo que hacía con tanta dedicación y esmero, poco a poco se iba olvidando.

–Honoka, estoy de vuelta –La campanilla de la puerta principal resonó en el establecimiento, rápidamente Honoka salió de la cocina con las manos llenas de crema y masa para hornear–. Esto esta tan animado como siempre. –Dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

–Bienvenida de vuelta Umi-chan, que bueno que regresaste. –Honoka trato de sonreírle a su mejor amiga; pero le costaba mucho al ver como su establecimiento estaba deteriorándose poco a poco.

– ¿No hay ninguna novedad? –Umi avanzo al mostrador y se sentó en una silla que había frente a él. Honoka negó con decepción–. Ya veo –Umi lanzo un profundo suspiro–. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Vamos Honoka, ya no eres ninguna niña para no darte cuenta de lo evidente –Regaño la chica de cabello azul–. Sabias muy bien que esto no resultaría si ponías la tienda en este sitio; ni un alma pasa por estas calles.

–Pero yo… –Honoka estaba a punto del llanto, de pronto sintió la mano de Umi posarse en su hombro–. Yo solo quería hacer feliz a la gente con lo que cocinaba.

–Lo sé, y también sé que ese no es el problema… –Las mejillas de Umi se encendieron de carmesí–. Tu repostería es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida, me atrevería a decir que podrías competir con chefs profesionales.

– ¿Pero de qué sirve si no tengo clientes?

–Este momento es perfecto para pensar que es lo que estás haciendo mal –Umi se acercó a Honoka y la tomo de las manos–. ¿Qué tal si cerramos este sitio y nos ubicamos en algún lugar donde pase más gente?

– ¡Pero Umi-chan! –Umi lanzo un suspiro al ver la reacción en el rostro de Honoka; ya se esperaba de nuevo ese mismo comentario.

–Lo sé, este lugar significa mucho para ti… –Honoka bajo la mirada con pena–. Pero aun así tienes que hacer algo, si no, este lugar morirá al igual que tú.

–No-no digas eso, estoy segura de que lograre hacer que el negocio funcione bien. Confía en mí.

–Me la he pasado confiando en ti todo este tiempo y mira en la situación en la que estamos –Dijo con cierta molestia Umi. De pronto, Honoka se tensó al sentir como Umi entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella–. Tengo algo más que decirte –Honoka miro fijamente a los ojos de Umi, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, sabía que lo que venía no serían buenas noticias–. Mi padre quiere que nos mudemos al extranjero… –Honoka abrió con asombro sus ojos–. Dijo que me tenía que hacer cargo del Dojo y que abriría otro lejos de aquí para mantener la tradición y expandirla. –Los cristalinos ojos de Honoka se abrieron con impresión, estaba al borde del llanto.

–Hazlo entonces… –Dijo Honoka débilmente, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro–. ¿Es lo mejor para ti, cierto?

–Pero Honoka… –Dijo Umi con desesperación–. Le dije a mi padre que me podía quedar aquí, contigo. Pero, él dijo que no tenía los medios para poder vivir adecuadamente, y él no está dispuesto a ayudarme si yo decido quedarme aquí. También está enterado de que la tienda no le está yendo del todo bien –Umi agacho la cabeza con pena-, es por eso que el tomo esa decisión.

–Pues es mejor que te vayas Umi-chan. No quiero aprisionarte aquí… –Lagrimas bajaron por el rostro de Honoka–. A como veo, este negocio no durara mucho… –Honoka se separó súbitamente de lado de Umi y se llevó sus manos a sus ojos para enjuagarse las lágrimas que salían de ellos–. ¿Puedes cuidar un rato la tienda?, olvide que tengo algo que hacer… –Honoka salió corriendo del establecimiento. A pesar de que quería ocultarlo, iba dejando sollozos a cada paso que daba. Umi inhalo y exhalo aire con pesar.

–Nunca termina de escuchar lo que le tengo que decir… –Umi se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saco dos boletos; los miro atentamente y después volvió a mirar la puerta por la que había salido Honoka–. Esa tonta.

.

Honoka caminaba a paso apresurado, paseando por el área comercial de Tokio y sonriendo con tristeza cada vez que veía una pastelería llena de clientes. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba un poco de envidia ver los rostros contentos de los clientes que degustaban felices el pan que servían en aquellos lugares.

Finalmente, y sin darse cuenta, Honoka llego al templo local, levanto la mirada y miro las escaleras que se erguían frete a ella. Con lentitud subió y se acercó al templo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la urna de deseos, unió sus manos, aplaudió dos veces, y comenzó a pedirle sus plegarias a Dios:

–Por favor, ayúdame…–Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Honoka–, no dejes que mi tienda cierre –Honoka levanto la mirada con impresión y se quedó unos segundos pensativa–. ¡No! No dejes que Umi-chan se vaya… Por favor… –Honoka cerró de nuevo los ojos y dio dos palmadas, repitiendo mentalmente su deseo.

– ¿Así que tiene un negocio señorita…? –Una extraña y áspera voz detrás de Honoka hizo que se sobresaltara– Oh, no quería asustarla –Honoka miro de pies a cabeza a la persona que le hablaba: era un hombre; vestía con una gabardina negra; la sombra del sombrero que llevaba puesto le cubría los ojos y su cabello; debajo del sombrero, sobresalían unas espesas hebras de cabello tan negras como la noche más profunda. Honoka solo podía ver como sus labios se movían por cada palabra que decía–. Perdone por entrometerme pero, ¿parece qué no la está pasando muy bien? –Honoka se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–No… –El Hombre se había acercado a Honoka, pero ella comenzó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras, pasando por su lado sin hacerle mucho caso. Ese hombre le causaba una extraña inseguridad–. Con permiso señor.

– ¿Que haría si le dijera que puedo ayudarle…? –Apenas escucho eso, Honoka detuvo repentinamente su andar. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados. El hombre aun le daba la espalda–. Claro, siempre y cuando usted lo quiera –El hombro volteo a ver a Honoka y le esbozo una ligera sonrisa–. Solo tiene que firmar un contrato conmigo, cederme los derechos de su negocio y…–La sonrisa del hombre se amplió más–, yo prometo que mucha gente ira… –Honoka miro cabizbaja al suelo y después volvió su mirada a la extraña sonrisa del hombre–. Le prometo que todo lo que deseó se hará realidad.

– ¿Co-Como lo sabe…? –

–Es el trabajo de un hombre de negocios como yo –El hombre se acercó a Honoka–. Confié en mí y le prometo prosperidad a su negocio –De pronto, el hombre se acercó lentamente al oído de Honoka–. Además de progreso con otra cosa. –Honoka se tensó apenas escucho eso. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando el hombre comenzó a reírse suavemente.

– ¿Y qué quiere a cambio? –Aún estaba insegura, pero Honoka poco a poco fue cediendo a la propuesta de aquel hombre.

–El pago lo obtendré una vez que su negocio emprenda… –El hombre saco de uno de sus bolsillos de la gabardina un papel arrugado– Confía en mí, Honoka…

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Frente a ella, el hombre le mostraba un contrato y sostenía una pluma para que Honoka la tomara. Sus manos y piernas temblaron con cada paso que daba hacia aquel hombre; pero, por alguna razón, no sentía motivos para retroceder ante su decisión.

Honoka tomo la pluma con sus manos temblorosas y titubeo un poco antes de poner su firma en el papel que le mostraba el hombre. Pero al final termino por hacerlo, con su letra tiesa y temblorosa

–A partir de mañana, jovencita, le prometo que todo mejorara –El hombre sonrió mientras guardaba de nuevo el contrato en uno de sus bolsillos. De pronto, unos filosos dientes se mostraron dentro de su boca mientras le mostraba una siniestra sonrisa a Honoka, pero ella en ningún momento titubeo en la decisión ya hecha–. Buenas tardes señorita… –Dijo antes de emprender de nuevo su camino y alejarse lentamente de lado de Honoka.

.

Al día siguiente el sol era abrazador en la ciudad de Tokio, e incluso se podía percibir un ambiente diferente. Para Umi esto la hacía sentir confiada de que algo bueno sucedería.

Y no se equivocaba, porque cuando dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas que llevaban a la panadería de Honoka; se quedó completamente impresionada al ver a la multitud que se formaba afuera de la tienda, platicando y esperando su turno para entrar. Rápidamente, y al ver esto, Umi acelero el paso y trató de abrirse camino entre la multitud.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, adentro vio como Honoka corría de un lado a otro y entraba y salía de la cocina: entregándoles los pedidos a todas las personas. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Umi no se quedó un momento más afuera de la tienda; rápidamente entro y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto? –Después de un rato, la multitud afuera del establecimiento era menos, así que ambas decidieron tomar un descanso– Es increíble que la tienda este así de llena de un día para otro.

–Es como un milagro Umi-chan –Sonrió animada la cobriza.

–Me lo imagino… –Umi hizo una pausa y miro a Honoka con sorpresa–. Si esto sigue así, es seguro que pueda quedarme a ayudarte con la tienda…, no tendré que irme lejos como dijo mi padre –Honoka esbozo una sonrisa sincera y comenzó a reír con felicidad–. Pero, aun así me parece sorprendente. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

–Ni yo misma lo sé, en la mañana, un canal televisivo vino y me entrevisto para publicitar la tienda… –Honoka levanto la mirada con impresión, Umi la miro con una gran sonrisa–. Debió de haber sido aquel hombre. –Murmuro Honoka

– ¿De qué hombre hablas Honoka? –Umi comenzó a sentir un poco de desconfianza en las palabras de su amiga, pero la felicidad era mayor en ese momento así que no le presto mucha atención–. Como sea, aún hay muchos clientes que atender, pongámonos a trabajar –Honoka asintió y le mostro una animada sonrisa a Umi.

…

Los días, semanas, meses, continuaron pasando y el éxito de la tienda no cambio. Multitudes de gente siempre esperaban desde temprano para ser los primeros en la fila de aquella panadería.

– ¿No crees que hace un poco de frio aquí dentro? –Un Día, mientras ambas chicas atendían la tienda, a Umi le pareció extraño el cambio tan repentino por el que pasaba la tienda–, ¿puedo encender el aire acondicionado?

– ¡No, Umi-chan! –Dijo repentinamente Honoka mientras salía de la cocina con otra bandeja llena de pan–. El pan sabe más rico si se conserva a esta temperatura.

– ¿Desde cuándo las cosas son así?, ¿no se supone que debe de conservarse en un ambiente cálido?, como sea, tu eres la experta en esto. –Umi suspiro y le quitó importancia a las palabras de Honoka.

Después de un rato, los clientes se dispersaron un poco. En ese momento Umi esperaba detrás del aparador viendo como algunas personas aún elegían algún pan. Comenzaba a sentirse aburrida, así que decidió encender el televisor.

[En otras noticias, la desaparición repentina de personas cerca del área comercial de Tokio va en aumento. Se estima, que la desaparición es mayor en personas menores de veinte años y en casi todos los casos son mujeres que salían de su trabajo o escuela después de las diez de la noche. La nueva cifra de víctimas asciende a más de veinticinco desaparecidos, algo que es muy preocupante para...]

– ¿Puedes apagar eso Umi-chan? –Honoka salió de la cocina con otra bandeja en sus manos–, es un poco escalofriante lo que está pasando, además, la hora de la comida se acerca, debemos estar preparada para la llegada de más clientes.

–De acuerdo. –De pronto, algo en las palabras de Honoka hicieron que Umi se sintiera insegura. Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al ver como Honoka ponía alegremente los panes en una de las repisas de la tienda, pero esto lo asumió al estrés y cansancio de esos días. Pero aun así, podía sentir un extraño mal presentimiento–. Te ayudare a hornear mas, solo dime que hacer. –Umi se levantó de su lugar con pesar y, desinteresada en ayudarle a Honoka, se acercó a ella.

– ¡No!, Umi-chan, ya lo hago yo –El comportamiento nervioso y repentino de Honoka hizo que Umi se tensara un poco–. Encárgate de atender a los clientes, yo me hare cargo de cocinar.

– ¿Estas bien Honoka…? –Umi se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos–. Estas un poco pálida, ¿estas descansando como es debido?

– ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! –De pronto, el ataque repentino de ira que tuvo Honoka impresiono más a Umi, nunca la había visto así–. Aún hay mucho trabajo… –Rio con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina–. Ayúdame quieres, Umi-chan. –Honoka esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el sentimiento que le trasmitía a Umi era algo que nunca había sentido, una inseguridad y miedo terrible oculta en el rostro de su amiga.

…

Los días pasaron rápido. Pero fue hasta un Domingo el día que Umi confirmo con temor sus sospechas y su intranquilidad de estar en la tienda junto a Honoka.

Umi, como siempre, llego muy temprano por la mañana a la tienda. Pero se detuvo con impresión al ver que no había clientes esperando entrar. Se acercó más y vio a Honoka parada frente a la tienda cerrada.

– ¿Porque no abriste la panadería hoy Honoka? –Honoka dio un brinco en su lugar y miro un poco atemorizada a Umi–. ¿No me digas que planeas escaquearte de tus obligaciones?

–Umi-chan, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera –Honoka se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar su acelerado corazón. Después de un momento pudo hablar de nuevo–. De-decidí cerrar por hoy, tengo que hacer una limpieza exhaustiva en el negocio, y pensé que sería buena idea que te tomaras el día libre –Honoka volteo a ver a Umi con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero a Umi le provoco cierta desconfianza–. Has trabajado muy duro Umi-chan –De pronto, Honoka hizo una reverencia hacia Umi–, muchísimas gracias por confiar en mí.

–No-No tienes que decir eso tonta. A-a mí me gusta mucho trabajar aquí, contigo. –Umi se rasco la mejilla con duda al ver la reacción de felicidad de su amiga-, Que te parece si te ayudo con la limpie…

– ¡No! –Grito repentinamente Honoka–. Quiero decir, estaré bien por mi cuenta, es mejor que vayas a descansar.

–Insisto Honoka, tú también te has esforzado mucho, debes estar cansada.

– ¡Ya te dije que te largues! –Umi se sorprendió ante el inesperado y desgarrador grito que pego Honoka. El rostro de Honoka cambio drásticamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho–. Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención, gritarte, Umi-chan.

– ¿Está todo bien? –Umi miro a Honoka con duda– Dime la verdad, ¿qué paso con la tienda?

– ¡Eres una maldita entrometida! –Grito de nuevo Honoka con su ceño fruncido–. ¡¿Dudas que me pueda hacer cargo del negocio, cierto?! Siempre lo has hecho…

–No… yo no quise decir eso. –Umi miro el rostro molesto de Honoka con pena, pero su extraño comportamiento la hizo desconfiar de ella aún más– ¿Solo quiero saber porque estas con esa actitud? –Dijo con molestia Umi.

– ¡Tú no eres la única que puede enojarse a veces, idiota! –Umi retrocedió ante el comportamiento repentino y hostil de su amiga. Después de unos momentos viendo su rostro, libero un suspiro cansado.

–De acuerdo, vendré cuando estés de mejor humor –Umi se acercó a la puerta de la panadería–, Solo tomare algo que se me olvido y me… –De pronto Honoka se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Umi.

–N-no… –El rostro de Honoka cambio drásticamente, viendo con su rostro nervioso a una sorprendida Umi–. Te-te lo llevare después a tu casa…, ahora…, vete, tengo que empezar con la limpieza.

Umi no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto ante el extraño comportamiento de Honoka, así que decidió irse, pero, dentro de ella, sentía una terrible angustia al ver a su amiga actuar de esa forma; un extraño presentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de ella. Umi no le quito la mirada de encima a Honoka, la cual la miraba minuciosamente, hasta que desapareció en la esquina del callejón.

.

[La desaparición en el área comercial va en aumento, ahora se estima que se ha extendido más haya de Tokio, estimando como un promedio mínimo de cincuenta y cuatro desaparecidos. Lo extraño del caso es que no se han encontrado los cuerpos de ninguna de estas personas. Afortunadamente, agentes oficiales siguieron la pista del presunto culpable de las desapariciones y en su informe dijeron que es muy probable que el presunto culpable se encuentre en el área comercial de Tokio, y es menor el área de búsqueda al dictaminar que puede estar muy cerca del templo Kanda myojin, en donde más desapariciones hubo al principio…]

Cuando el comentador termino de dar la noticia, un escalofrió insano recorrió todo el cuerpo de Umi. No sabía porque, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento con todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería entrelazarlo con el extraño comportamiento de Honoka, pero en ese momento las ideas de lo que estuviera pasando rondaban en su mente.

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo: ir a la tienda y preguntarle a su amiga lo que le ocurría. Estaba segura que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, o al menos eso quería pensar. Ya que la idea de que Honoka estuviera haciendo algo malo no salía de su mente.

.

Umi estaba en la esquina de aquel callejón que llevaba a la tienda. Las luces de las farolas alumbraban a duras penas su camino, solo la los rayos de luna iluminaban un poco aquel callejón vacío.

Umi caminaba sigilosamente por el callejón, pero no sabía porque lo hacía. Su corazón latía muy rápido a cada paso que daba hacia la tienda.

Cuando estuvo frente al establecimiento, se sorprendió al ver que aun permanecía cerrado y con todas las luces apagadas. Parecía que Honoka ya no estaba ahí, lo cual alivio un poco a Umi.

Umi retrocedió sus pasos con afán de irse, de nada serviría quedarse en la tienda si no estaba Honoka para hablar. Pero de pronto, dentro de la tienda se escuchó un sonido de cristal quebrándose haciendo eco en toda esta. Alarmada, Umi miro de nuevo hacia a la tienda y se dispuso a entrar; pensando en que quizás Honoka si seguía adentro.

Umi abrió con una llave de repuesto que le había dado Honoka. Lentamente cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sorprendió inmediatamente al estar dentro. La razón: un hedor que enrarecía todo el ambiente penetraba fuertemente en su nariz, haciendo el aire casi irrespirable y dándole nauseas apenas lo olía. Umi, con desagrado en su rostro, comenzó a caminar por la tienda. Mientras se preguntaba que era aquel olor tan desagradable, Umi se acercaba a donde más fuerte era.

La chica se acercó a la cocina, en donde aquel olor se hacía más fuerte. Hace meses que Umi no entraba ahí, solía estar en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes por petición de Honoka y, cuando Umi insistía en ayudarla a hornear, Honoka siempre le impedía el paso.

Umi abrió la puerta y vio una taza de porcelana rota en el suelo; asumió que ese era el ruido que había escuchado antes de entrar. Pero de pronto, el olor se hizo más fuerte, dejando el aire completamente irrespirable.

A pesar de eso, Umi se acercó al lugar donde más fuerte salía ese olor. Frente a ella estaba una puerta de metal la cual llevaba a un gran congelador: en donde Honoka guardaba todos los alimentos perecederos. La puerta estaba bloqueada por un gran candado que, en ese momento, estaba abierto. Umi, con cierto nerviosismo, llevo su mano temblorosa a la manivela de la puerta y, con pesadez, la abrió poco a poco, ocasionando que la puerta resonara en sus bisagras con un aturdidor y horrible rechinido.

Fue tanta la impresión de Umi al ver lo que había ahí adentro, que al retroceder; trastabillo y cayó al suelo, sin quitarle la mirada al contenido de aquel refrigerador. Su rostro mostraba horror al ver cómo, apilados en un estante, habían piezas de cuerpos humanos: piernas, manos, dedos decorando las vitrinas de aquel refrigerador del cual salía aquel grotesco hedor.

Umi se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito que quería salir de su boca, pero en ese momento tenía un nudo en la garganta que impedía que pudiera siquiera decir algo.

–Pensé que estarías en tu casa –De pronto, la repentina voz de Honoka hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera en temor–. Fui a dejarte lo que se te olvido y no estabas ahí, Umi-chan… –Umi volteo a ver a Honoka, su cuerpo entero temblaba frenéticamente. El rostro de su amiga estaba pálido y obscurecido a causa de que su flequillo caía en su rostro.

–Que… –A Umi le costaba hablar, sus palabras salían tan agudas que pensó que había perdido la voz–. Ho-Ho…

–Veo que descubriste mi ingrediente secreto… –Honoka esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Umi. Su sonrisa no tranquilizaba en absoluto a Umi; al contrario, se sintió más asustada al sentir lo siniestro de la mueca.

–Tú… ¿Por qué? –Umi se trató de levantar, pero sus piernas no respondían.

–Cálmate Umi-chan, deja que te explique –Honoka libero una ligera risita; Umi se tensó al escucharla–. Un hombre me enseño una nueva receta para los panes, e increíblemente salió muy bien… Estaba tan feliz de que la tienda se llenara todos los días de clientes… –Honoka se comenzó a acercar más a la indefensa Umi, la cual cada vez temblaba más y su corazón latía fuerte y dolorosamente dentro de su pecho–. Después todo fue tan bien que pensé que no me tenía que detener ahí, aspiraba a algo más –Un sonido metálico puso a alerta todos los sentidos de Umi, de pronto, el brillo de un cuchillo afilado cegó su visión–. No fui del todo egoísta… También pedí que tú estuvieras siempre a mi lado…

-¡Ho-Honoka, es una locura, detente…! –Finalmente las palabras de Umi salieron: angustiosas y entre sonoros sollozos; pero no fue hasta que Honoka estaba ya encima de ella y con el filo del cuchillo perforando su pierna. Umi lanzo un grito sordo de dolor– ¿Porque…?

-Descubriste el secreto Umi-chan, y no puedo dejar que te vayas y se lo cuentes a todo el mundo… –Honoka deslizo el filo del cuchillo por toda la pierna de Umi, dejando un rastro carmesí en ella. Levanto el cuchillo frente a ella e hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, marcando una línea roja en todo su cuerpo

– ¡Estás loca! –Grito Umi con desesperación. Pero, antes que pudiera decir otra cosa Honoka llevo el cuchillo a el cuello de Umi, perforándolo con el cuchillo.

A Umi le costaba cada vez más respirar, su rostro horrorizado miraba a Honoka con desesperación tratando de respirar con dificultad.

El rostro de Umi se quedó inerte, con una expresión horrible en su rostro. Honoka esbozo una sonrisa pero no le duro mucho. Sorprendida abrió los ojos. Llevo el cuchillo frente a ella y lo aventó lejos, atemorizada, como si el metal quemara su piel. Se quitó de encima de Umi y comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, lagrimas mojaron el rostro horrorizado de Umi mientras que Honoka la atraía más hacia ella.

– ¿Q-que que he hecho…? –Dijo Honoka entre sollozos–. Yo no quería esto.

Honoka se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Umi y, aterrada, vio sus manos, llenas de la tibia sangre del cuerpo de Umi. Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

No quería mirar mas el cuerpo inerte de Umi, así que miro hacia arriba, pero en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho. Miro el refrigerado frente a ella y grito estruendosamente y completamente asustada, mientras veía los cuerpos desmembrados en el.

–Es una pesadilla, ¿cierto?… –Honoka se abrazó a ella misma– Esto no es real, ¿verdad?… –Miro de nuevo a Umi–. Umi-chan… L-Lo lamento… Umi-chan –Desvió la mirada de ella.

De pronto algo brillo a lo lejos, el cuchillo frente a ella parecía lo único que veía ahora. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas. Volteo a ver a Umi una última vez. Le sonrió amargamente mientras ponía el cuchillo en su garganta

–Lo siento, Umi-chan… –Esbozo una sonrisa triste–. Pero ahora estaré contigo por siempre, solo espérame un poco más y nunca nos separaremos otra vez… –El cuchillo hizo un sonido que resonó en toda la habitación, seguido del fuerte sonido del cuerpo de Honoka caer bruscamente al suelo, cerca del de Umi.

–Los deseos que pidió se hicieron realidad, debería estar feliz por eso… –La voz áspera y los pasos hicieron eco en la entrada de la tienda. Resonando cada vez más fuerte–. Al menos ahora tú saldaste tu deuda. Y ahora estarás por siempre con la persona que quieres, deberías estar feliz por eso, ¿o no es así…? Señorita…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y siendo sinceros con ustedes, es una de las que mas me gusto escribir, a pesar de que quizás no sea tan aterradora como la pasada de Kotori, (Considerando incluso que esta fue la segunda historia que escribí). Díganme que les pareció con una Review las cuales aprecio mucho leer :D. por cierto, creo que es buen momento para preguntar ¿Les gustan las intros? ¿Les están poniendo atención?

Ps: Pobre Umi x3. Lo prometo, esta es la ultima en la que se muere tragicamente, al menos en esta Honoka fue con ella, (ps. Como ven, me gusta mucho el HonoxUmi, siento si a alguien no le gusto la historia solo por eso, pero tenia que escribirlo...)

Muchas gracias por sus Likes en Facebook y sus Reviews pasados, no se olviden votar por las siguientes historias las cuales "Love live" acertó, que son la de Nozomi y Eli, solo me falta dos por escribir. Así que voten y denle Like a Facebook **(Biso47 Fiction)**

 **Love live:** Muchas gracias por tu Review y espero te guste este capitulo, y que bueno que acertaste con el titulo de las siguientes.

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por tu Review Silent, y doble gracias por las referencia que en contraste en la historia. Es un poco terrorífica la historia de Ed Gein y no, no lo conocía, muchas gracias y a ver si en esta encuentras algo interesante :D

 **Fantasmita-chan:** Gracias por tu Review, y que bueno que estés pendiente de las actualizaciones. Con respecto al rey, digamos que la tela que uso Kotori no era tela y el rey estaba un poco muerto porque le faltaba el musculo mas grande del cuerpo.

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** Que bueno que te gusto el titulo, pero he de decir que no es mio, si no de un libro que leí hace poco y como la historia tiene algo que ver con el sueño lo utilice, ya lo aclarare mejor cuando publique ese capitulo. Que bueno que te gusto la historia y si, yo he dicho siempre que tanto Kotori como Hanayo son peonajes tan versátiles porque le puedes dar muchas personalidades así.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por sus Reviews y Por Leer


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que disfruten este capitulo. La ganadora de esta semana fue, la chica espiritual mas querida de todos, !NOZOMI! Así que preparen sus pañuelos que los van a necesitar. y, si bien es una historia de terror, espero que les guste el temor mas grande de Nozomi...

Sin Mas, disfruten la historia

* * *

 **…7…**

 **Angustia (Nozomi)**

Un súbito silencio inundo la habitación. Afuera; la lluvia se había detenido y solo algunas gotas de lluvia aun golpeaban contra la ventana. Las velas, estáticas, iluminaban cada vez más la habitación; con su cálida sensación y su luminiscencia amarillenta. De pronto, ese silencio fue roto…

– ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa historia?! –Grito Eli acompañado de un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciendo eco en la habitación.

–Yo-Yo… –Honoka se encogió de Hombros y vio atemorizada el rostro de Eli–. De cualquier forma, mi historia no fue tan aterradora como la de las demás. –Honoka hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada de la de Eli, la cual lanzo un suspiro y apretó los parpados; tratando de tranquilizarse lo más que podía.

– Y, ¿ya viste a Umi? –Dijo Eli volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y abrazando de nuevo a Nozomi…

Honoka volteo la mirada a su mejor amiga, la cual estaba justo al lado de ella. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, solo sus labios se movían murmurando algo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar. Su mirada estaba llena de temor y su piel parecía más pálida por la luz de las velas. Honoka bajo la mirada apenada y acerco lentamente su mano al hombro de su amiga.

– ¿Umi? –Libero un profundo y prolongado suspiro–. Lo siento…, creo que me pase un poco con la historia, no pensé que te fuera a asustar tanto…

–Estoy muerta… –Los susurros de Umi cada vez se hacían más entendibles–. ¿Por qué a mí…? –De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Al verlo, Honoka se acercó a ella y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero en cambio, Umi, al sentir el contacto de la cobriza, se estremeció y pego un ensordecedor grito–. ¡Te odio, Honoka! Apártate… –Umi se comenzó a estremecer y a forcejear levemente con Honoka, la cual estaba dolida por las palabras de Umi–. Prometiste que no sería tan aterradora…, y porque demonios yo tenía que aparecer en tu historia.

–Lo-Lo lamento… –A pesar de que su corazón se le oprimía, Honoka esbozo una sonrisa y rio nerviosamente–. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo lamento, Umi-chan, no era mi intención… Además, tú también me mataste en tu historia, estamos a mano. –Umi detuvo su forcejeo y volteo a ver a Honoka directo a los ojos.

–Has lo que quieras –Dijo avergonzada y cruzándose de brazos–. Bien, terminemos de una vez por todas con todo esto. ¿Quién demonios es la siguiente?, escoge tu Idio…, quiero decir, Honoka

– ¿Estas enfadada? –Umi rehuyó su mirada de la de Honoka y se cruzó de brazos, con su ceño fruncido.

–No, has lo que quieras entonces. Apúrate a escoger, no tenemos toda la noche.

Las demás chicas la voltearon a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Mientras tanto, Nozomi saco otra vela de la bolsa; esta vez de color naranja. Honoka la tomo mientras liberaba un suspiro cansado, y la encendió lentamente.

La mente de Honoka estaba perdida en el comportamiento de Umi; no pensaba con claridad lo que hacía, incluso casi se quema con la flama de su vela. Con pesadez, pasó su mirada por el resto de sus amigas; ahora solo quedaban las historias de las de tercero. No lo pensó mucho tiempo, la primera persona que vio fue a la que escogió para contar el siguiente relato.

–Nozomi-chan… –Umi se tensó y le dio la espalda a Honoka, la cual se sintió peor al verla hacer eso, realmente le parecía que estaba muy molesta con ella. Mientras tanto, Nozomi le negaba con la cabeza, pero Honoka no parecía entender muy bien el por qué–. ¿Qué, por qué no quieres contar tu historia, Nozomi-chan? Te escogí, empieza de una vez…

–Has lo que quieras Honoka –Dijo a su lado Umi con su voz quebrada–. Siempre lo haces…

–Pe-pero, ¿qué hice ahora…? –Sin entender, Honoka oculto su mirada triste, mirando cabizbaja a Umi, la cual la ignoraba por completo.

–Escoge a otra Honoka. –Dijo Eli, pero ella no le puso mucha atención, solo libero un profundo suspiro.

–Está bien, yo contare la siguiente. –Todas se tensaron al escuchar las palabras repentinas de Nozomi. Eli la tomo fuertemente del brazo y se aferró más a ella, negándole con su cabeza y viéndola con un rostro suplicante–. No puedo hacer nada Elichi, son las reglas…

Las demás chicas la miraron atemorizadas. Hanayo se abrazó más a Rin, incluso Rin temblaba en los brazos de Hanayo. Kotori, se acercó a sus dos amigas y las abrazo casi a la fuerza. Umi no hizo lo mismo con Honoka, la cual estaba cada vez más cabizbaja y no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Maki apretó más el agarre con Nico, la cual estaba estática tratando de que el calor que le daba el cuerpo de Maki no la sofocara tanto. Eli miro a Nozomi con sus ojos de cachorrito y a punto del llanto.

–No seas tan mala, Non-chan… –Dijo súbitamente Eli, logrando que las demás rieran al verla actuar de esa forma tan, aniñada. Al menos eso alivio un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

–Bien, mi historia… –Nozomi entrelazo sus manos y los puso encima de su barbilla–, se llama… –Inhalo una bocanada de aire. En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa; pero, de sus ojos, verdes y deslumbrantes a la luz de las velas, se deslizo una lagrima solitaria. A pesar de que las demás chicas lo vieron, nadie la juzgo–. "Sueño Profundo*" –Eli apretó más el agarre con la mano de Nozomi, pero se sentía extrañamente diferente… –Era una mañana tranquila, como cualquier otra…

 **…**

Alcazabas a ver como una tenue luz blanca hacia contraste con tus parpados. Era la única luz que veías, todo lo demás eran tinieblas y obscuridad. Trataste con todas tus fuerzas de despegar tus parpados. Sentías que tu cuerpo se movía pero tus parpados no lo hacían ni un centímetro. Con pesadez, y después de unos segundos de estar luchando contra el terrible cansancio que te provocaba abrir los ojos, decidiste levantarte de la cama a ciegas. Conocías muy bien tu departamento, eso no se haría problema para ti, podías recorrerlo una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados.

Apenas pusiste un pie en el suelo, el frio escalo hasta tus rodillas. Tus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar; no sabías la razón y pensaste que, a pesar de ser plena primavera, el frio era tanto que parecía invierno. Liberaste un suspiro y aguantaste el frio del suelo, que se apoderaba más de tu cuerpo.

Estiraste tus extremidades, tus brazos y piernas, desentumiéndolas después de haber dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Comenzaste a caminar despacio, aun con los ojos cerrados. Alcanzabas a ver como la luz del día se reflejaba en tus parpados, viendo todo con una abrasiva luz roja.

De pronto, algo te sorprendió, y al fin pudiste despegar tus parpados. Tu vista se nublo con la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana, era tan intensa que no se alcanzaba a ver nada del exterior, solo una luz tan blanca y cegadora que te aturdía al mirarla.

Tu visión se fue aclarando; abriste y cerraste desesperada los ojos, viendo de vez en cuando los estragos de tu habitación desordenada. Algo había cambiado, y no sabías lo que era, tu vista paso de un lado a otro de la habitación; la conocías, sabias donde estabas, pero te parecía un sitio extraño.

Permaneciste absorta en tus pensamientos hasta que el ruido de antes se volvió a escuchar. Era el timbre de la puerta de tu departamento; timbraba una y otra vez con desesperación. Extrañada, corriste hacia la puerta.

El apartamento estaba iluminado con una luz blanca y artificial. El timbre no se detenía y ahora se escuchaba más eufórico que antes, penetrando en tus tímpanos con un sonido aturdidor. Pero, a pesar de eso, tú estabas feliz, lo mostrabas en tu rostro con una sonrisa enorme en tus labios. Sabias quien era, la reconocías sin siquiera haber abierto la puerta; tu corazón latía fuertemente y desesperado, esperando, al igual que tú, encontrarte a la persona que esperabas.

Tomaste un profundo respiro y ahí te diste cuenta de que no querías que la persona detrás de la puerta te viera así, recién levantada. Tu cabello purpura era un desastre, al igual que tu cara aun adormilada y la pijama desordenada y a medio vestir. Tu rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza. Pero aun así, y debido a la insistencia del timbre, decidiste abrir. Tomaste un profundo respiro antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Los rayos de sol te deslumbraron y cegaron, eran tan blancos que parecían irreales. Pero, cuando pudiste aclarar la vista, frente a ti apareció la persona que esperabas.

La examinaste de pies a cabeza, como siempre solías hacerlo. Su pulcro uniforme te parecía hermoso a pesar de llevar el mismo por tres años. Su hermosa piel blanca se contrastaba con los rayos de sol matutino. Sus hermosas facciones en su rostro mostraban una sinceridad solo cuando tú la veías; tenía una sonrisa cuando te vio a los ojos; los cuales era otra cosa que te cautivaba de ella. Sus ojos azules mostraron un brillo apenas te vieron y se juntaron con tus comunes ojos verdes.

Esbozaste una sonrisa apenas la viste, pero no pudiste pensar en que algo no estaba bien, lo veías reflejado en sus ojos. Sonreíste más pero ya no era genuina la felicidad, ahora estabas confundida al verla frente a ti.

–Aun estas medio dormida –Su armoniosa voz resonó en tus oídos, haciendo que olvidaras por completo los pensamientos anteriores–, Nozomi… –El solo hecho de escuchar tu nombre con su voz era lo suficiente para hacerte estremecer.

Te quedaste un rato mirándola. La felicidad volvió a llenarte por completo, y ella lo noto de igual forma, ya que Eli esbozo una sonrisa y dejo salir una pequeña risa que hizo eco en tu cabeza.

Llevabas mirándola durante mucho rato y, cuando te diste cuenta, no pudiste sentirte menos avergonzada. Tus mejillas, blancas como la porcelana, se pintaron de carmesí y tu labio inferior temblaba. Ante esto, Eli solo se acercó a ti y con su mano tomo tu barbilla, estaba fría.

–Lo-Lo Lamento… –Levantaste por fin la mirada y la viste de nuevo a los ojos–, Elichi… Pasa, aun no me preparo para salir… –Te apartaste de la puerta y dejaste que Eli entrara a tu departamento. No era la primera vez que estabas sola junto a ella, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí.

–Siento venir tan temprano Nozomi –Los pasos de Eli resonaban extrañamente en el suelo de madera-, sabía que aún no estarías lista, es muy temprano aun…

–A decir verdad, me sorprendí un poco. Hace mucho que no vienes por mí en la mañana –Le seguiste el paso y reíste mientras la veías caminar a la pequeña mesa que tenías al centro del departamento–. No esperaba para nada esto, ¿acaso paso algo? –Lo dijiste en burla, pero Eli volteo a verte súbitamente, notaste algo en sus ojos.

–N-no, no pasa nada, solo quería verte… –Eli se ruborizo, pero en sus labios tenía una sonrisa extrañamente triste y distante.

Sus palabras tenían cierta desazón para ti; significaban mucho pero no sabías la razón. Tu corazón se apresuró a latir, pero era angustia lo que sentías ahora.

Te acercaste a ella. La miraste detenidamente, con una mueca en tu boca y con una mirada juiciosa. Algo no estaba bien con ella, ahora te quedaba claro, pero no sabías como hacerla hablar; sabes muy bien que Eli no es de las personas más honestas de todas, y cuando se lo propone, siempre busca no tratar de preocuparte con sus problemas, a pesar de que te preocupes de todos modos.

– ¿Pa-pasa algo? –Titubeante te acercaste a su lado. Eli te miro extrañada pero, al contrario de todas las acciones que te imaginabas podría hacer, ella te sonrió, con sinceridad, ampliamente, mostrando toda su felicidad.

Amabas ese gesto en su rostro. Amabas demasiado estar a su lado. Amabas mucho a aquella chica rubia al igual que ella te amaba a ti. Pero, por alguna razón ese día, esas palabras te parecían solo eso, palabras sin ningún sentimiento especial, la distancia entre ella y tu parecía enorme en ese momento y un extraño vacío se sentía en tu corazón.

No lo expresaste de esa forma, en ese momento sentías que estabas feliz, tu sonrisa era clara y lo expresaba. Así que simplemente te alejaste de Eli y caminaste lentamente a tu habitación: para prepararte y salir con ella. Estabas feliz de que ella fuera la primera persona que viste en ese día.

…

Caminaban la una a lado de la otra, tomadas de la mano. Apenas podías mirar hacia el frente sin que la luz blanca del sol te deslumbrara. Sus pasos resonaban fuerte en tu cabeza. Y te pareció un poco extraño que, a pesar de que fuera muy temprano, no hubiera mucha gente caminando por las calles a esa hora, por no decir que Eli y tu eran las únicas que caminaban por la calle.

De repente, te sentiste abrumada. Un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad inundo tu mente. Apretaste más el agarre con Eli. Ella te miro preocupada. Tu rostro mostraba un extraño pánico, tu cabeza daba vueltas, te sentías enferma. Pero…

–Estas bien, Nozomi… –Toda sensación mala desapareció cuando Eli te volvió a hablar–. Tal vez no fue buena idea caminar tan temprano a la escuela, debiste de haber dormido otro rato. –Negaste con la cabeza y la volteaste a ver con una sonrisa renovada en tu rostro, te sentías muy bien a su lado.

–Estoy bien Elichi. Es divertido caminar contigo a la escuela –Miraste cabizbaja al suelo, el gris pavimento parecía bastante lejano de tu mirada–. Es solo que se me hace un poco extraño que no haya nadie en las calles a esta hora, ¿no te parece así, Elichi? –Reíste, pero Eli no hizo lo mismo, simplemente desvió la mirada de la tuya; su vista veía fijamente al camino frente a ella.

– ¿Extraño, no lo crees? –Esta vez viste como Eli esbozo una media sonrisa en su rostro–. Si, bastante extraño… –Tomo un profundo respiro, el silencio entre sus palabras anteriores y el suspiro te pareció eterno–. ¿Está bien así, no? Solo tú y yo, solas. Caminando y disfrutando del paisaje. ¡¿No te parece increíble?! Puedes disfrutar de este prolongado silencio, solo escuchando nuestras voces y nuestros pasos. De vez en cuando esto está bien, ¿o no?

Sus palabras carecían de significado para ti, pero por alguna razón sentías que esa era tu nueva realidad. A pesar de eso no te importo. Eli tenía razón, estar sola con ella era lo más increíble que podía pasarte. Pero de pronto, una pregunta aterradora llego de golpe a tus pensamientos: "¿Y qué hay de las demás chicas?"

– ¿Estas preocupada por las demás Nozomi? –Tus ojos se abrieron por el asombro. Miraste la sonrisa de Eli pero te pareció muy distante y extraña–. Las veras pronto, no te preocupes –De pronto, Eli se detuvo frente a ti y te tomo de los hombros, su sonrisa se acrecentó–. Que te parece si nos desviamos hacia el templo y les decimos a todas que vengan. Practicaremos un poco, y tú podrás estar más tranquila.

Asentiste con la cabeza débilmente, aun tenías muchas dudas dentro de ti. Pero nuevamente desaparecieron al ver el rostro feliz de Eli. No te dio más tiempo de pensar en que decir porque ahora ella ya te arrastraba suavemente de la mano en camino al templo.

…

Te sentías nuevamente abrumada. Es bien sabido que tus poderes espirituales eran mayores a la de otras personas, y sabias que cuando lo decías lo hacías con toda la seriedad del mundo. Realmente podías percibir cosas que las demás personas no podían. Pero, cuando pusiste un pie en las escaleras que llevaban al templo Kanda; tu percepción de las cosas te hacía sentir mal. En ese momento deseaste nunca haber tenido ese "don espiritual".

Diste otro paso en las escaleras y sentiste unas ganas intensas de devolver el estómago. Tu cabeza dio una fuerte pulsación dolorosa, creíste que iba a explotar. Cuando estabas a mitad de camino, no quisiste que los dolores en tu cuerpo se incrementaran.

Debilitada, y con el sudor frío corriendo por toda tu frente, finalmente te diste por vencida. Te dejaste caer en un peldaño, tus piernas temblaban frenéticamente al igual que tus manos y todo tu cuerpo, sentías que ibas a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Tu respiración entrecortada era todo lo que escuchabas. Pero, antes de que te fuera imposible mantener el conocimiento, nuevamente fue ella quien te saco de ese sufrimiento.

Eli se acercó a ti, su rostro mostraba completa preocupación. Desesperada te tomo en brazos. Viste su rostro, levemente difuminado por lo mareada que te encontrabas. Pero, el dolor no disminuyo tanto. Eli subía apresurada las escaleras. Pero, por más que se acercaban al templo, más mal te sentías. Finalmente abandonaste toda realidad. Desmayándote en brazos de Eli, o al menos eso pensaste cuando tu visón se volvió completamente negra.

.

Despertaste muy temprano en la mañana. El calor de los rayos de sol eran insoportables, casi quemaban tu piel. Tomaste un profundo respiro e intentaste abrir tus ojos. Pero tus parpados pesaban, parecían pegados uno con el otro. Te levantaste sin pensarlo dos veces, el calor en tu piel era doloroso.

Ya conocías muy bien tu departamento, así que no pasaba nada si caminabas a ciegas. Pusiste un pie en el suelo pero lo quitaste rápidamente; el frio en el suelo era insufrible. Las plantas de tus pies ardieron con solo haberlo tocado un poco.

Tu cuerpo tembló frenéticamente. Subiste tus pies de nuevo a la cama y con tus manos envolviste tus rodillas. Querías llorar, tenías una ganas inmensas de romper en llanto, y no sabías muy bien la razón, simplemente sentías un gran vacío dentro de ti.

Cálidas lágrimas cayeron en tus rodillas y en tus pies. Eran tan cálidas que sentías como quemaban tu piel. Desesperada intentaste abrir los ojos, pero todo intento fue inútil. Aplicaste fuerza con tus dedos temblorosos, hasta que tus parpados ardieron, pero no podías abrirlos.

Entonces, de pronto, el ruido repentino del timbre de la puerta te sorprendió. Tu corazón latió muy fuerte dentro de tu pecho. Esbozaste una sonrisa, sabias muy bien quien era, incluso sin haberla visto de frente, sabias que era Eli la que tocaba y esperaba paciente detrás de la puerta.

Tus ojos finalmente se abrieron y saliste de tu habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, corriste hacia la puerta. La luz blanca del sol te deslumbro y ahí la viste…

.

– ¡NOZOMI! ¡Nozomi! –Eran los gritos desesperados de Eli, los reconociste al instante, pero no sabías el porqué de su insistencia– ¡Despierta Nozomi! –Ella estaba llorando, sus sollozos calaban dentro de tu cuerpo, como una fusta golpeándote.

Desesperada abriste los ojos. La blanca luz te dejo ciega por unos momentos. De pronto, frente a ti, apareció la silueta de la persona que amabas. Tus ojos denotaban asombro y los de ella una tristeza muy grande. Pero cuando te vio, cuando el verde esmeralda de tus ojos se juntó con el azul claro de los de ella; Eli no pudo evitar llorar más estruendosamente y acercarse más a tu cuerpo, atrayéndote con un cálido abrazo. Sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo… Pero se sentía frio.

–E… Elichi –Tu voz era apenas un susurro. Llevaste tu mano a tu cabeza, aun te sentías levemente aturdida–. ¿Q-Que fue lo que paso? –Eli se separó de tu lado, las lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro y brillaban con la luz del sol. Libero un gran suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa.

–No importa… –Musito Eli. Se acercó más a tu rostro, y ahí rompió de nuevo en llanto–. Te-Te sientes mejor –Ni siquiera podía hablar sin sollozar entre palabras. Se acercó a tu oído y susurro débilmente, para que solo tú pudieras escucharla–. No me des estos sustos, Nozomi…

Entre sollozos y lágrimas, Eli se acercó más a tu rostro, acunándolo con sus dos manos. Cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los tuyos. Tú esperaste hasta el último momento para corresponderle de igual manera. Su beso sabía amargo, salado, lleno de tristeza. Tu corazón latía fuertemente dentro de tu pecho, pero sentías una sensación frían en él. Aun así, disfrutaste el beso de Eli.

–Eso fue sorpresivo viniendo de ti, Elichi… –Se separaron al fin después de un rato de juntar tus labios con los de ella. Tú trataste de verte lo más tranquila que podías. Liberaste una risita pero te pareció extraño hacerlo.

–Nunca cambias… –Eli rio de igual forma entre sollozos amargos y llenos de un extraño sentimiento. Se llevó las muñecas a sus ojos y se enjuago las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Su pregunta te desconcertó. De pronto, una tibia brisa golpeo tu rostro. Con la poca fuerza que tenías en tus temblorosas manos, te fuiste incorporando poco a poco. Miraste a tu alrededor, estabas descansando en el templo; en una banca debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Tus ojos se llenaron de impresión al sentir cientos de miradas penetrantes encima de ti. Desesperada miraste a todos lados. El templo te parecía lejano y extrañamente tenebroso. La luz del sol no lo alumbraba del todo, en cambio, una nube negra se cernía encima de él. Trataste de retroceder, pero Eli te tomo antes de la muñeca y te miro nuevamente preocupada.

– ¿Nozomi? –Se acercó más a ti, pero esta vez tú rehuiste de ella.

Te intentaste levantar. Tus piernas carecían de fuerza y tambaleaste apenas diste un paso. Te separaste de Eli la cual te veía con un rostro lleno de impresión y temor.

–A-Aléjate… –Susurraste mas para ti que para Eli; sabías que nunca le podrías decir eso a ella. Diste un paso hacia atrás y tropezaste con tus propios pies.

Estabas a punto de caer pero, antes de que siquiera tocaras el suelo, sentiste el tacto gentil de alguien tras de ti. Levantaste la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Eli se acercó rápidamente a ti y te abrazo por la cintura. Y, encima de tu cabeza. Te tomaba de los hombros dos de tus amigas:

Maki y Nico te vieron con una mirada llena de asombro. Tu cara parecía horrorizada. No sabias por qué pero te sentías terriblemente asustada a su lado. Te comenzaste a retorcer para que las chicas te soltaran; a excepción de Eli.

Retrocediste aun en el suelo y te acercaste más al cuerpo de Eli. Miraste de nuevo a la dirección en las que estaba Nico y Maki. Ahora, además de ellas, estaba el resto de tus amigas, y te miraban con desconcierto. Tu rostro mostró cada vez más terror.

El ambiente del templo se volvió cada vez más pesado. Ahora podías decir con certeza que sentías las miradas de alguien más además de las de tus amigas. Era la presencia de cosas desconocidas para ti.

Nico y Honoka se trataron de acercar a ti, pero tú rehuiste apenas viste sus manos frente a ti. Creíste que te estabas volviendo loca: porque cuando las viste detenidamente, te diste cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ellas. Tu mandíbula temblaba y tus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Los temblores en tu cuerpo se incrementaron y a tu nariz llegaba un olor nauseabundo, como a cabello chamuscado.

La luz del sol te dio repentinamente en los ojos, cegándote un instante, y cuando recuperaste la visibilidad, ahí lo viste, viste algo que te dejo horrorizada y traumatizada.

Tu iris verde se empequeñeció por el horror; un nudo en tu garganta te impedía gritar debido a que, el rostro de tus amigas frente a ti, parecía desfigurado. Las cuencas de los ojos de las siete chicas estaban negras, su rostro mostraba terror y sufrimiento. Su piel parecía de cera, derritiéndose lentamente.

De pronto, un grito profundo llego a tus oídos, estaba lleno de agonía y sufrimiento. Trataste de retroceder pero Eli te lo impedía. Lo único que te quedaba hacer era ocultar tu mirada de aquel horrendo espectáculo frente a ti.

Sentiste la suavidad de la mano de Eli acariciar tu cabello. Temblando, miraste hacia ella. Su rostro parecía normal, pacifico, mostraba una sonrisa en todo su rostro. Entonces, Eli comenzó a musitar una débil tonada reconfortante. Pero a ti no te causaba ese efecto.

Tu miraba denoto horror, incluso mayor que el anterior. Eli se percató de esto y su rostro mostro preocupación. Lentamente se acercó a ti y acaricio tu mejilla. Sus manos se sentían extremadamente calientes, tanto, que quemaban tu piel. Eli hizo caso omiso al rostro adolorido que tenías y se acercó de nuevo a tus labios, pero esta vez rechazaste esa muestra de afecto; nunca pensaste que pudieras hacerlo en la vida, pero el miedo de ver a Eli tan tranquila te parecía horrible y abrumante.

Te separaste al fin de su lado y trataste de levantarte. El sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y ahora todo el cielo se pigmentaba de un extraño color naranja y purpura. Tu corazón latía desesperado, comenzaste a caminar hacia atrás, pero tus piernas aun temblaban.

–Nozomi… –Eli te miro con una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban un amor incondicional hacia ti–. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor…? –Sus palabras aceleraron tu corazón, pero no se sentía nada bien; dolía mucho dentro de tu pecho.

Lentamente caminaste hacia atrás, de espaldas, y, cuando sentiste que tus piernas recuperaban un poco de su fuerza, comenzaste a correr sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Eli desconcertada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. La tristeza que mostraba Eli te parecía tan real que tu corazón se oprimió dentro de tu pecho.

…

Tus respiraciones resonaban fuertes entre las calles por las que corrías. La luz tenue del ocaso era lo único que iluminaba tu camino. Ahora estabas segura, segura de que estabas perdida en un extraño lugar.

Las calles estaban desiertas, ni una persona estaba alrededor; pero tú lo sentías, sentías gente cerca de ti; sentías su presencia e incluso escuchabas sus distorsionadas voces. Comenzaste a correr más desesperada sin un rumbo en específico.

Grandes bocanadas de aire salían por tu boca. Sentías tu cuerpo cansado; habías llegado a tu límite. Llevaste tus manos a las rodillas y descansaste un poco. Pero, antes de siquiera pensar en tomar un segundo respiro. El sonido extraño de campanas te sorprendió.

Levantaste la mirada y volteaste al lugar donde se escuchaban más fuertes las campanadas. Tu rostro denoto asombro. Sabías que hace un momento ese gran edificio no estaba ahí. Lo conocías a la perfección, habías pasado tres años en él. Pero, en ese momento te parecía un lugar nunca antes visto, extraño y desconocido para ti.

Diste un paso hacia la escuela. "Otonokizaka", apenas pensaste el nombre del sitio tu cabeza dio un súbito flashazo. Tus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente, no podías abrirlos de nuevo. Desesperada intentaste de todo, pero tus parpados pesaban mucho, dolían, ardían. Era un dolor tan agudo que no pudiste evitar lanzar un profundo grito. Entonces, el sonido de un timbre lejano se escuchó dentro de tu cabeza.

Lo conocías, sabias quien era, pero era imposible siquiera pensarlo. Abriste los ojos y con asombro, te diste cuenta de que no estabas en el mismo lugar de antes: ahora estabas de nuevo en tu placido departamento. Tus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas, tu corazón golpeaba dolorosamente en tu pecho. Pusiste un pie en el suelo, esta vez no te importo el ardor en las plantas de tus pies. Corriste rápido a la puerta y una luz carmesí deslumbro tus ojos. Pero esta vez no había nadie afuera esperándote.

Saliste de tu departamento. Tus pasos resonaban por los pasillos vicios de este. Bajaste las escaleras, solo la luz carmesí hacia que vieras un poco por donde ibas. Cuando saliste de aquel edifico de departamentos, frente a ti, al otro lado de la calle, viste a Eli. Esbozaste una sonrisa a pesar del terror y el desconcierto que sentías.

Corriste a su lado, sabias que estar junto a ella te llenaba de valor y hacia olvidar tus penas. Diste un paso en la calle. El pavimento estaba caliente. Diste otro paso y frente a tus ojos viste un leve flashazo. Diste otro paso y viste la escuela de nuevo frente a ti, pero ahora Eli te acompañaba.

–No lo olvides, Nozomi… –Ella esbozo una sonrisa, pero era muy triste para ti verla–. Recuerda y pasaremos las dos juntas.

No entendías sus palabras, pero sabias que Eli tenía razón; estabas olvidando algo importante. Sentiste como la mano de Eli tomo la tuya, esta vez sentiste que estaba tibia, y desprendía, solo de ella, cientos de sentimiento.

Apretaste los parpados e hiciste un esfuerzo por recordar. Recordar el por qué estabas en esa ciudad desierta, recordar el por qué tus amigas se desfiguraron y desaparecieron frente a ti, recordar el por qué estabas sola con Eli.

Abriste con asombro los ojos. Miraste frente a ti. Diste un paso hacia la escuela, pero esta ya no existía, en su lugar solo había escombros.

Las paredes estaba chamuscadas, un humo negro y denso salía de toda la edificación y una llama carmesí la envolvía por completo.

Comenzaste a derramar lágrimas, lagrimas desesperadas. Ahora lo recordabas todo, recordabas por qué estabas ahí, y recordabas el último día que pasaste con tus amigas.

El fuego se incrementó e hizo arder el resto de la escuela. Gritos y sollozos desesperados resonaban y envolvían el ambiente. De pronto, frente a ti, viste a cada una de tus amigas, sus rostros mostraban dolor, agonía, sufrimiento; tratando de apagar las llamas que las consumían.

Eli llego a tu lado. Tú llorabas desconsoladamente, no queriendo aceptar la realidad. La mano de Eli temblaba, al contacto de la tuya se llenó de un extraño ardor.

–Vamos, Nozomi… –La miraste a los ojos, estos perdían vida y se veían casi opacos–. Qué bueno que recordaste –Eli comenzó a llorar más sonoramente, su cabello rubio comenzó a inmolarse de la nada–. Me da gusto verte aunque sea una última vez.

–E-Elichi… –No sabias que más decir. Simplemente dijiste la palabra que más amabas. La estrujaste en tus manos y sentiste un gran ardor en todo tu cuerpo. Eli también se quejó por el dolor– Te amo… Gracias por esperar por mí.

–Me alegra cruzar al otro lado contigo, Nozomi.

El ocaso se pigmento de carmesí y las llamas de la escuela se consumieron lentamente, frente a ella, no quedo nada.

* * *

*Nombre de libro, "Sueño profundo" de "Banana Yoshimoto". Un libro que recopila tres historias de chicas que están pasando por un momento difícil.

Espero que les haya gustado la historias. Díganme en las Reviews que les pareció y sus puntos de vista los cuales me gustan mucho leer, y también díganme si les gusto esta forma de narrar, ya que para mi era mas un experimento y al final creo que salio bastante bien.

Ps. creo que la final no fue muy terrorífica, pero ustedes opinen, al fin de cuentas me base un poco en la forma de soledad y tristeza que experimenta aveces Nozomi, espero que les haya gustado y quizás, si no termino las de Nico a tiempo, la siguiente historia se a la de Eli. (para saber como están las cosas siganme en Facebook)

Quería aclarar un punto de vista que me hizo ver SilenDrago, y es que es verdad que quizás esta historia hubiera servido muy bien para el cierre de esta recopilación de historias. pero no lo hice por dos cosas. Una, fue que no quería que se dieran falsas expectativas de la historia de Nozomi y que al final por tanta emoción que tenían, no la disfrutaran del todo, y no fuera lo que esperaban como la historia mas terrorífica de todas, ademas que realmente quería considerar sus votos. Y el segundo punto me lo guardo para mi, jejeje,solo mdirre que preferia queu la esta historia se subiera ya mismo, de todos modos, muchas gracias a Silent por la sugerencia.

Muchas gracias por seguirme en Facebok y por sus Reviews del capitulo pasado. Siganme si quieren saber mas de lo que escribo, (aun que ahora mismo solo tengo esta serie activa, y muy pronto la de hechizo)

 **Dobromir:** Thank you very much for you Reviw, me to love HonoxUMi, and Thank you for Reed My History.

 **Love live:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historia, que bueno que te guste.

 **Fantasmita-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu Review, ame la reacción al enterarte lo que le paso al Rey, y no es que me guste hacer sufrir a Umi, pero la situación lo a meritaba. Gracias por opinar que te parecían las intros y espero sigas disfrutando la historia, ya falta menos para que acabe, solo tres capitulo.

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por tu opinión Silent, la aprecio bastante. En cuanto a lo del HonoxUmi, me hace muy feliz que leas aunque sea un poco de mi autoria, realmente lo aprecio, y ten por seguro que yo también leo todo lo que tiene que ver con KotoxUmi de lo que escribes. Gracias por la Review

 **yohan2000:** Un gusto volverte a ver en las Reviews y que bueno que te gustaron todas. Realmente creo que coincido contigo con la parte del traje y Kotori, y se que Honoka tenia que ser mas aterradora, e igualmente yo lo creía, pero cuando lo comencé a corregir me di cuenta de que era bastante, fácil de digerir, jejeje.

Sin mas Muchas Gracias por Sus Reviews y Por Leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que les guste este capitulo el cual es el de la rusa, la rubia, la mejor bailarina de todas !Elichika!  
En esta historia tienen que poner mucha atención ya que hay partes en las que Eli pasa de narrar su sueño a la historia...

En fin espero que la disfrute y por ultimo... Si han visto Harry Potter. ¿Se acuerdan de los dementores?

* * *

 **…8…**

 **Psicosis (Eli)**

Eran tenues los sonidos que entraban en la habitación, predominando principalmente el sonido de las velas tambaleándose con la cálida brisa que entraba por la ventana. La lluvia afuera se había detenido del todo. Por la ventana desempañada no se alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada; solo había una profunda obscuridad.

Sollozos y lamentos acompañaron tiempo después a aquellos tenues sonidos. Hanayo, quien intentaba ocultar el sonido de sus sollozos lo mejor que pudo; Umi, quien veía tranquilamente el rostro de la chica de cabello purpura con lágrimas brotando de sus impresionados ojos; incluso Maki sollozaba en el hombro de Nico, ocultando su rostro para que nadie más la viera. Pero, a pesar de que todas lloraban, nadie pareció juzgarlo, ni notarlo…

–Bi-Bien… –La quebrada voz de Nico fue la primera en romper el silencio–. ¿Q-Qué fue eso? –Nadie entendió su pregunta, pero todas la voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

–Bu… Bueno –Hablo Nozomi con voz temblorosa–. Esa fue toda mi historia, pero quizás… –Oculto su mirada y miro a Eli, la cual estaba abrazada fuertemente a ella–. ¿Estás bien Elichi? –Apenas escucho las palabras de Nozomi, Eli se sobresaltó y apretó el agarre más fuerte con ella.

–No… No te vayas Nozomi… –susurro Eli ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la sacerdotisa–. ¿P-porqué contaste todo eso?

–Tranquila Eli… –La voz temblorosa y nada segura de Umi intento tranquilizar las cosas–, es solo una historia, no lo tomes tan personal –Inmediatamente Honoka la volteo a ver juiciosa. Al darse cuenta, Umi desvió su mirada con molestia–. Lo que tú hiciste es diferente… –Dijo sin darle la cara a Honoka, la cual, decepcionada, agacho de nuevo la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

La tensión en el ambiente se aligero un poco, pero aún se sentía con pesadez. De nuevo la habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos; solo fue perturbado por el sonido de la bolsa de plástico en las manos de Nozomi, la cual, entre lágrimas, saco una vela color purpura y la encendió; reuniéndola después con las velas de las demás chicas.

Nozomi vio preocupada las llamas de las velas resplandecer, y pensó "solo faltan dos". Con eso en mente, volteo a ver a sus dos amigas restantes en contar las historias. Ya no podían dar vuelta atrás, habían llegado muy lejos con todo esto y, al ver la obscuridad en el pasillo, ni ella misma se atrevía a salir con las chicas asustada y sugestionadas por todo lo que ahí se había contado.

– ¿Elichi? –Súbitamente Eli dio un brinco asustado al escuchar su nombre–. ¿Quieres contar la siguiente? –Las lágrimas de Eli se apresuraron a salir, y su cara estaba horrorizado por la pregunta, parecía como si le hubieran dicho la peor cosa de su vida–. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo, como dijo Hanayo, si tu cuentas tu historia no dará tanto miedo amor…

La débil risita de Hanayo al ver aquella escena fue lo que le dio confianza a Eli de por fin abrir los ojos y mirar con un brillo especial a Nozomi, la cual solo estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. El gritito emocionado de Kotori se le unió a la risita de Hanayo y las dos veían emocionadas lo que fuera a pasar entre esas dos. Mientras tanto; Nico miraba con recelo; Maki se separaba de su lado avergonzada y Umi se tapaba los ojos con el rostro completamente rojo; mientras que Honoka y Rin se le unían a Hanayo y a Kotori.

–Que molesto, vayan a hacer sus cursilerías a otra parte. –Dijo Nico tratando de apartar la mirada de sus dos amigas.

–Celosa –El suave susurro impresiono a todas, haciéndolas reír al instante; y es que vino de la persona de la que menos se esperaban –. Apuesto a que te da envidia, enana… –Sus palabras mostraban confianza, pero su cara completamente roja decía lo contrario. Repentinamente el rostro de Nico se puso del mismo color que el de Maki.

La tensión cada vez era menor. Por fin Eli pudo mirar con una sonrisa a todas sus amigas y, a pesar de que sintiera vergüenza y aún un poco de miedo, decidió empezar a contar su historia; solo porque Nozomi se lo había pedido.

–D-De acuerdo –Dijo Eli mientras miraba al rostro a todas sus amigas–, me esforzare con la siguiente historia –Eli tomo un profundo respiro y se llevó una mano al pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza; y con la otra sostuvo la mano de Nozomi, estaba fría–. Mi relato se llama… –Sorpresivamente la temperatura de la habitación bajo. De pronto, un rayo azulado en el cielo alumbro la habitación, seguido del sonido del trueno; a pesar de que la lluvia ya había terminado. Aun así, nadie le presto mucha atención a lo que había pasado–. "Sombra gélida" –Los cuerpos de las chicas temblaron con la fría brisa que entro en la habitación. Eli miro a todas y, de sus ojos azules y cristalinos, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa; nadie le presto mucha atención a esto–. Esta historia se sitúa en un lugar muy frio de Japón, todo empieza con un viaje en tren, en el cual…

 **…**

La bruma blanquecina de mi aliento tenía un brillo característicamente blanco frente a mis ojos. Parpadee varias veces; el frio viento glaciar irritaba cada vez más rápido mis ojos, sentía como mis parpados pesaban cada vez más. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras la fría nieve caía en mi rostro.

El cielo estaba nublado y completamente obscuro. Apenas si podía moverme sin antes perder el poco calor que aún tenía mi cuerpo. Apreté más mis rodillas contra mi cuerpo. El silbido del viento y los tenues y lentos latidos de mi corazón era todo lo que escuchaba.

Abrí una última vez los ojos y ahí vi algo que me impresiono. Era una silueta, solo eso, una sombra. Trate de acercar mi temblorosa mano a su rostro; pero perdí la fuerza antes de siquiera estar cerca de ella. Finalmente las pocas fuerzas que tenían se agotaron y…

.

El traqueteo y el repentino chirrido de las ruedas del tren me sobresalto. Apreté los parpados con fuerza y me incorpore poco a poco. El sonido del silbato del tren me termino por despertar del todo. Abrí los ojos y mire a lado mío: a la ventana por la que se podía ver un paisaje arbolado cubierto de blanca nieve, solo opacado por el humo grisáceo que expulsaba la locomotora.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se enfrió con tan solo ver el paisaje. Acerque mis manos cubiertas por unos guantes a mi rostro y sople un poco de aire cálido en mi rostro.

Estaba temblando a pesar de estar bien abrigada. Un sentimiento de extrañes ocupo mi mente. Es la misma sensación que he tenido desde que el mismo sueño alberga mi mente y me muestra en un estado deplorable y al borde de la muerte. Incluso puedo sentirlo; como en el sueño pierdo todas mis fuerzas y mi corazón deja de latir de un momento a otro. Es un sueño tan vivido y tan recurrente que me comienzo a acostumbrar a él; "acostumbrarme a la sensación de la muerte"

Temblé un poco por mis pensamientos. Mire hacia la ventana; el paisaje iba desapareciendo detrás de un manto de espesa niebla blanca. El ocaso pintaba de naranja y purpura el cielo. Mi corazón latía cada vez más apresurado conforme el tren aceleraba su marcha.

La curiosidad por saber lo que significaba ese sueño fue lo que me había llevado a ese lugar. Tenía miedo de averiguar si era verdad o no, pero por alguna razón no podía huir ahora. Solo había una persona que conocía la cual me podía ayudar; y pensar que se encuentra en un lugar como este. No pude hacer otra cosa que temblar cuando me entere de que vendría a un lugar tan desolador. En ese momento, y al ver el paisaje blanco afuera del tren, realmente sentí una angustia terrible golpear mi mente.

…

En el momento que baje del tren con las maletas en mis manos; una fuerte brisa helada golpeo mi rostro. En ese momento sentí que me encontraba en el lugar de mis sueños; sentí como: el aroma del aire, lo frio del paisaje y del viento me transportaron al mundo onírico.

Di un paso por la solitaria estación de tren, no había ni un alma en ese lugar. Solo el ruido del silbato del tren y las llantas poniéndose en marcha eran el único sonido en ese lugar. Pero después de un rato, me quede completamente sola.

Frente a mí se erguía una obscuridad absoluta. Comencé a temblar de repente, estaba segura que ya no era por el frio, sino por la espesa obscuridad que no dejaba ver más allá de lo que las luces de la estación alumbraban.

Di un paso hacia el frente, resonó e hizo eco, incluso me sobresalto un poco. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de mi pecho, decidí que lo mejor era esperar en ese lugar iluminado, al menos hasta que la persona con la que me quede de ver viniera por mí.

Me acerque a un banco que había en la estación. Acerque mis manos temblorosas a mi rostro para darme calor una vez más. Era impresionante que no soportara ese frio, a pesar de que el de Rusia era peor. Pero por alguna razón esta sensación era diferente, era un frío que congelaba desde dentro de mi cuerpo: pasaba por todos mis huesos, mis pulmones, mi corazón; sentía como los comprimía y los engullía, lentamente, como si se estuvieran congelando y quedando inertes poco a poco; esa era la sensación que tenía desde que tuve ese sueño. Libere un suspiro entrecortado, ya no quería pensar más en eso.

.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas. Aún seguía esperando debajo de la luz de la estación, pero nadie venia por mí. Hace tiempo que siento que alguien me observa desde la lejanía de la obscuridad; me hace sentir intranquila estar rodeada por ella. Cuando intento bajar la mirada al suelo –para no ver más aquella obscuridad–, repentinamente mis parpados se sienten más pesados y el sueño se apodera de mí; y entonces veo de nuevo las imágenes angustiosas tan lucidas en mi mente. Llevo mucho tiempo soportando no dormirme, incluso si lo quisiera ya no me es posible.

Escucho ruidos muy lejanos, y la sensación de que alguien me vigila se hace más fuerte. Estoy segura que no estoy sola. Fijo mi vista e intento ver más allá de la obscuridad, pero siento que me encontrare con algo terrible. Los sonidos se hacen más tenues, es como si alguien caminara entre los árboles del bosque; escucho el crujir de ramas y el pasto romperse levemente. Cada vez se escucha más cerca de mí.

Me levanto temblorosa, mis piernas están entumidas por el frio, apenas si pudo dar un paso sin antes trastabillar. Mis pasos se dirigen a las vías del tren, cada paso es peor que el anterior. A lo lejos se escucha una tenue voz: una voz que me invita a acercarme cada vez más a la obscuridad y alejarme de la poca luz que me alumbra. No podía detenerme, mi mente decía que lo hiciera pero mis pies se movían por si solos, paso a paso, caminando lentamente al bosque obscuro frente a mí.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos: era como un rugido, o quizás un árbol cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Una repentina brisa golpeo mi rostro y lo congelo en un instante, instintivamente cerré los ojos, el frio gélido hacia que me ardieran demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos. Entonces, cuando aclare la vista y mire de nuevo frente a mí, hacia la obscuridad que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí, vi algo que me estremeció:

Era la silueta de alguien, era obscura y apenas se podían ver el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba engullida en la obscuridad. Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos, era la misma que la de mi sueño. Trate de acercar mi mano a ella, pero me pareció algo extremadamente difícil. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y comencé a temblar más. Tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada de ver a la silueta frente a mí.

Di un paso hacia atrás pero caí repentinamente tropezándome con las frías vías del tren. La silueta se comenzó a acercar más a mí. Trataba de retroceder. Me dolían las mejillas de apretar fuertemente los dientes, imagino que mi rostro mostraba terror absoluto. Cada vez estaba más cerca, mi respiración era cada vez más rápida y desesperada. De pronto, una esquelética mano grisácea engullida por obscuridad se acercó a mí; pero, antes que me alcanzara a tocar, la luz resplandeciente de la estación la detuvo, después de eso se escuchó un súbito ruido detrás de mí:

– ¡Elichi! –Voltee rápidamente la cabeza y ahí me encontré con Nozomi; su largo cabello purpura se ilumino con la luz de la estación. De pronto una luz blanca me deslumbro. Mis ojos se tardaron en adecuarse para después ver como Nozomi me apuntaba con una linterna– ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

Sentí como me faltaba el aire y se me dificultaba respirar. Entonces recordé la extraña silueta frente a mí; súbitamente voltee de nuevo la cabeza, pero en aquella obscuridad ya no había nada, incluso podía ver un poco el paisaje que antes era obscuro, ahora iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna.

Me trate de levantar pero me dolían las piernas, se sentían como si estuvieran congeladas. Voltee a ver a Nozomi y al instante se alarmo y corrió a mi lado para ayudarme, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo de nuevo al banco en el cual estaban todas mis cosas.

No podía hablar, sentía que mi garganta estaba seca y congelada, por más que lo intentaba la voz no salía de mi boca. En cambio, Nozomi, me vio con una sonrisa y acerco más su cuerpo al mío, tratando de brindarme y compartirme un poco de su calor. Después de un rato libero un profundo suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacías en las vías Elichi? –Me mostro una sonrisa, pero yo aún sentía pánico dentro de mi mente como para corresponderle de la misma forma–. Podría ser peligroso, ¿qué tal si pasaba de nuevo el tren?

– ¿E-El tren…? –Mi voz salió ronca, casi no reconocí que era yo quien hablaba– ¿Creí que no pasaban después de media noche? –Nozomi me miro desconcertada y con extrañeza.

– ¿Qué dices Elichi, si apenas son las ocho? –Hizo un puchero–. Sé que me tarde en venir en recogerte, pero no es para tanto…

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, estaba segura que había estado en la estación más de cuatro horas esperando. Nozomi pareció notar mi sorpresa, así que puso su celular frente a mis ojos y, con impresión, vi que tenía razón.

– ¿Segura que estas bien? –Nozomi mostraba preocupación. No quería que se preocupara por mí, así que intente mírala un poco más calmada, pero creo que no funciono–. Vamos a casa rápido, debiste de tener un largo viaje.

Asentí con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Nozomi se levantó y me extendió la mano para que la tomara: estaba cálida, me contagiaba el mismo sentimiento e inundaba mi cuerpo lentamente. Pero, cuando salimos de la estación y nos adentramos a la obscuridad, su mano se sintió extrañamente fría.

…

El silbido del viento entraba por mis oídos, era un sonido desagradable y aturdidor. Mi cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más a medida de que caminábamos por aquel sendero de tierra y grava; pero, a pesar de eso, el frio se sentía cada vez mayor dentro de mi cuerpo. La gravilla resonaba bajo nuestras botas.

Después de unos minutos andando, mis pies y mis articulaciones dolían por el gélido viento. La bruma salía cada vez más rápido de mis labios. Nozomi por fin vio la condición deplorable en la que me encontraba y tranquilamente volteo a verme a los ojos.

–Increíble que no aguantes esto, Elichi –Se acercó más a mí y entrelazo su brazo con el mío, pegando más su cuerpo a mí; irradiaba una agradable calidez– Inclusive tú, que estuviste en el lugar más frio del mundo.

– Cr-Creo que he perdido mi condición –Nozomi rio–. He estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, no recordaba que la nieve fuera tan fría… –Baje la vista, comencé a tiritar cada vez más–. Pero por alguna razón, esta sensación es algo diferente… –Nozomi me miro desconcertada pero, a pesar de eso, me sonrió, no pude evitar corresponderle de la misma manera.

– ¿A qué te refieres Elichi? Incluso yo puedo soportar este frio… –Se pegó más a mí, sentí su pecho rozar mi brazo; súbitamente mi cara se calentó–. Para mi es normal…

Me detuve al escuchar sus palabras. Sentí que eso en ningún caso era normal, algo en su voz me hizo saber que algo no estaba del todo bien. Pero sus palabras parecían llenas de sinceridad para estar mintiendo.

De pronto, un sentimiento de angustia albergo mi mente. La obscuridad a nuestro alrededor me parecía cada vez más espesa; los parpados me pesaban con cada paso que daba. Nozomi se acercó más a mí y me arrastro suavemente de la mano. Me miro con una sonrisa pero yo, en cambio, comencé a sudar frio, sentía como las gotas de sudor se congelaban en mi frente.

Podía ver que Nozomi movía los labios, pero su voz se escuchaba lejana. No parecía preocupada, parecía feliz, señalando el camino frente a mí y caminando lentamente.

Tome un profundo respiro entrecortado, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos; y fue peor cuando vi frente a mí el lugar al que Nozomi me señalaba con su dedo índice; me sorprendí. Sentí como mis parpados se abrieron de golpe y la angustia aumentaba cada vez más.

A lo lejos se erigía una casa vieja; las paredes eran de madera negra y desgastada; los cristales estaban empañados de agua congelada y escarcha, solo algunas tenues luces se alcanzaban a vislumbrar entre ellas.

Con cada paso que daba mi corazón daba un súbito golpe contra mi pecho. Y es que frente a la casa lo veía con claridad. Estaba segura que había algo en frente de la puerta. Era la misma silueta que vi en la estación, engullida por la obscuridad y con sus raquíticos dedos largos que salían por una especie de niebla negra. Pero esta vez me sentí más insegura, ya que podía ver algo más de aquella sombra. Sus ojos de un intenso color carmesí me miraron fijamente, era como el color de la sangre.

Todo el sonido a mí alrededor desapareció; apenas se escuchaba a voz de Nozomi, la cual sonreía alegre y movía los labios lentamente a mi lado. Cada paso se sentía peor que el anterior. Intente hablar, gritar; pero mi voz se quedaba perdida en mi garganta, sentía que tenía congelada mi boca y una gruesa capa de hielo impedía que la abriera. Decidí por fin soltarme de Nozomi pero, antes de eso, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro nuevamente preocupada.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomo de los hombros, mis parpados pesaban demasiado, no podía seguir manteniéndolos abiertos. El rostro de Nozomi denoto miedo, su boca se abría y escuchaba tenues gritos decir mi nombre. Finalmente no pude más, caí debilitada a la fría nieve, extrañamente sentí un poco de calor provenir de ella.

…

La obscuridad se cernía sobre mí, solo podía ver mi cuerpo levemente iluminado por una extraña luz blanca. Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas para darme algo de calor. Pero mis extremidades estaban paralizadas, no me podía mover.

Mi pecho se expandía y contraía rápidamente. Con desesperación trataba de tomar aire, pero la fría brisa ardía apenas pasaba por mi garganta y era insufrible al sentirla dentro de mis pulmones.

Frente a mí, los tenues rayos de luna me dieron algo más que ver; había una muralla de árboles que impedían que los rayos de luna pasaron entre ellos. Entonces, después de un rato más de tratar de respirar, lo sentí, sentí un gran terror.

La sombra era cada vez más vivida y clara para mí. Cubierta por un manto de bruma negra, la cual desprendía y se adhería a su cuerpo lentamente. Sus ojos eran grandes y rojos; temblé al sentir su mirada fría y pesada en mí, parecían sin vida, como si fueran ojos de pescado, fríos y nublosos. Baje más mi mirada, quería apretar los parpados pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Sus manos eran huesudas y sus dedos median casi quince centímetros. Sus pies eran los más horrible de todo; se alcanzaba apenas a ver la silueta de los huesos contra la carne grisácea y llena de nieve.

Intente retroceder horrorizada al ver a esa cosa frente a mí, pero había olvidado que no me podía mover. Desesperada me estremecí tratando de hacer que mis piernas reaccionaran, pero nada paso. Ahora solo veía como ese ente se acercaba a mí y ponía su huesuda mano en mi mejilla. Estaba extrañamente cálida.

Trate de gritar, sentía un dolor indescriptible en toda mi piel, pero, antes de que la voz saliera de mi boca…

…

Escuchaba a lo lejos un constante _tic tac_ , entraba a mis oídos y aturdía toda mi mente. El sonido cada vez era más tenue y soportable, pero aun así hacia que mi cabeza doliera demasiado. Trate de mover mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al recordar aquel sueño que tuve.

Comprobé rápidamente que me podía mover; mis ojos no ardían cuando los cerraba y mis piernas y manos no estaban congeladas como pensaba y sentía; me sentí aliviada de que fuera de nuevo un sueño. Aun así, tarde un poco en adecuarme de nuevo a la tenue luz que me alumbraba.

Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y trate de hacer que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Cuando mi visión se aclaró un poco me percate que estaba en una habitación: las paredes eran de madera negra y la luz de la luna entraba entre las cortinas de la ventana frente a mí. Libere un profundo suspiro, estaba cansada, me sentía débil, sentía que no aguantaría un sobresalto más.

Agotada mire hacia abajo y de pronto sentí como un repentino rubor llego hasta mis mejilla. Me comencé a remover desesperada en la cama en la que estaba acostada pero, debido al súbito movimiento de todo mi cuerpo, termine por despertar a Nozomi la cual dormía a mi lado.

Se incorporó lentamente, yo no podía de dejar de ver su hermoso rostro adormilado. Lanzo un prolongado bostezo y de pronto, se sorprendió al veme frente a ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y al instante, y sin decir nada, se acercó a mi lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

– ¡Elichi! –Fue lo primero que dijo y lo que rompió el silencio de la habitación. Se apartó de mi lado y me miro directo a los ojos– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tú, de repente… –Estaba muy alterada, nunca la había visto tan preocupada. Acerque mi dedo índice a sus labios haciendo que se silenciara repentinamente y me mirara más asombrada aun.

–Estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco mareada. –Me sorprendí cuando de pronto Nozomi aparto mi dedo y me miro con molestia en su rostro.

–No solo fue eso, te pasó algo más, dímelo Eli… –No quería preocuparla, pero no podía negarme a su mirada insistente. Lance un profundo suspiro y la vi directo a los ojos.

–Antes, en la entrada de la casa… –Mordí mis labios, el miedo regreso a mi mente al recordar la extraña silueta frente a la puerta–, vi algo… –Nozomi me miro expectante a que siguiera, pero parecía confundida– ¿No lo viste? –Negó lentamente con su cabeza, sentí el frio recorrer nuevamente mi cuerpo, a pesar de que la habitación estaba cálida.

– ¿Es por eso que viniste aquí? –Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero no quería que se preocupa más. Al final decidí contarle todo acerca de mi recurrente sueño.

–Desde hace un tiempo he tenido un extraño sueño… –Nozomi se acercó más a mí, estaba segura que lo entendía, después de todo ella decía tener poderes espirituales–. Es un sueño tan vivido que siento que es real, tal vez alguna premonición del futuro –Nozomi puso una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos ya estaba más tranquila. Le sonreí de igual forma–. En este sueño estoy sola, en un bosque, completamente indefensa; siento que alguien me vigila y de pronto, algo extraño aparece frente a mi… –Mis palabras carecían cada vez mas de volumen, no puedo describir al ser que veo en mis sueños sin comenzar a tiritar de miedo y sentir mi cuerpo congelado– Tra… Trato de huir pero no puedo; trato de gritar pero mi voz no se escucha… Trato de moverme pero siento mi cuerpo congelado e inerte…

Nozomi acerco de pronto su mano a mi mejilla, sentí como pasaba su suave mano por ella limpiando las frías lágrimas que, sin darme cuenta, dejaban derramar mis ojos. Me sentí impotente cuando Nozomi de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí y me volvió a cubrir con sus brazos. Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y mis constantes sollozos me hacían temblar.

–Ayúdame Nozomi –Quería aparentar fortaleza, pero ya no podía esconder mi miedo–. Tú eres la única que sabe y entiende esto…

–No te preocupes, Elichi… –Susurro mientras se acercaba a mi oído–. Solo fue un sueño, todo va a estar bien…

Creía en lo que me decía Nozomi, sentía que su cariño era más fuerte en ese momento que el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación. Pero aun así no pude evitar pensar que no todo iba a estar bien.

…

Esa noche Nozomi se quedó a dormir conmigo. A pesar de eso yo no podía dormir, o más bien, no quería dormir. Nozomi estaba tan preocupada que paso la noche en vela conmigo, pero finalmente, a las cuatro de la mañana, se dio por vencida.

Entre cabezadas de cansancio miraban frente a mí como el frio glaciar golpeaba la ventana insistentemente tratando de entrar a la habitación. El paisaje fuera era un obscuridad absoluta, pero sabía que no era como en las anteriores veces, ya que veía la luz de la luna alumbrar tenuemente.

Nozomi descansaba plácidamente a mi lado. Sus reparaciones se escuchaban cerca de mi oído, disfrutaba escucharla cerca de mí. No pude evitar quedarme un rato viéndola fijamente mientras dormía; al menos así me distraería un poco y podría permanecer el mayor tiempo despierta.

De pronto, un súbito estruendo resonó en toda la casa. La ventana frente a mí se había abierto de golpe; la madera de la habitación crujió, al mismo tiempo que toda la casa, haciendo un desagradable eco, parecía como si la casa entera estuviera tomando un profundo respiro. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana para cerrarla, el frio congelo mis huesos en un instante.

Cuando la cerré, lance un profundo suspiro y me volví de nuevo a la cama, pero, antes de que siquiera diera un paso, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Nozomi de pie frente a mí. Esboce una sonrisa y me acerque lentamente a ella.

–Vuelve a dormir, Nozomi… –Acerque mi mano a su mejilla cuando estuve junto a ella–. Solo fue el viento, no te… –Mis ojos se abrieron grandes al verla directo a los suyos.

Su iris verde estaba opaco, trasmitía una extraña sensación, parecía tener un brillo muerto como… Apenas lo pensé me acerque más a ella y la comencé a zarandear de los hombros.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grite desesperada– ¡Despierta, Nozomi…! –Estaba segura de que algo malo le pasaba…

Comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez mas; mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida, pero, antes de que pudiera despertar a Nozomi de aquel extraño sueño, ella, repentinamente, levanto su mano al aire y me aparto con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo me caer contra el frio suelo de madera. La mire impresionada, no podía creer que ella me hiciera algo como eso. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar más cuando vi que Nozomi salía lentamente de la habitación, pero, por más que trataba de evitarlo, mis extremidades estaban paralizadas.

Después de un rato por fin me pude levantar. Sentía una gran incertidumbre en mi cabeza y en todo lo que podía pensar era en Nozomi, estaba desesperada por encontrarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de la habitación; corrí hasta las escaleras de madera que iban directo al recibidor y, antes de que siquiera pusiera un pie en el primer peldaño, una brisa glaciar golpeo mi cuerpo. Mire debajo de mí y vi como la blanca nieve se comenzaba a acumular en las escaleras.

Baje rápidamente –con cierto cuidado de no resbalar con la fría nieve–, y me acerque a la puerta principal la cual estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar el aire gélido a toda la casa. Salí desesperada y ahí vi unas huellas que seguían un camino hacia el frente; estaba segura que eran de Nozomi.

Corrí siguiendo las huellas. La respiración cada vez me faltaba más y el frio helaba toda mi piel; haciendo que mis extremidades se entumeciera poco a poco.

Las huellas me guiaron a una profunda obscuridad; podía ver algunos árboles a mí alrededor pero no podía ver más lejos de eso. La bruma de mi aliento se comenzaba a hacer más recurrente; sentía como me empezaba a faltar cada vez más el aliento, pero en ese momento no me importaba eso, solo quería encontrar a Nozomi.

Mis parpados estaban cada vez más pesados por la fría y gélida nieve que caía en mi rostro. Mis pasos eran lentos; estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. Mis temblores se hacían cada vez mas frenéticos, ya no podía controlar bien mis pasos. Trastabillaba cada poco y caía a la fría nieve, pero eso no me detendría, tenía que cerciorarme que Nozomi estuviera bien antes de que yo…

Camine un rato más, no sabía dónde estaba, todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Las plantas de mis pies ardían y detrás de mí alcanzaba a ver cómo iba dejando un tenue rastro carmesí por cada paso que daba. Las huellas de Nozomi apenas eran visibles. Mis parpados pesaban cada vez más, ya no podía continuar caminando. Finalmente caí derrotada al suelo.

Escuchaba el latir de mi corazón apresurado en mis oídos. El silbido del viento entraba por mis oídos dejándome aturdida. Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más lentamente. Me trataba de mover pero mis piernas y mis brazos estaban congelados. Levante el rostro hacia el cielo y mire los tenues rayos de luna entrar entre las copas de los árboles.

Ya no podía respirar más ese gélido aire. Sentí que mi vida estaba llegando al final, pero, antes de que me diera por vencida, escuche el súbito crujir de ramas a lo lejos, seguido de pasos apresurados. Era Nozomi, lo presentía, la sentía cerca de mí.

Con un último esfuerzo me levante e intente gritar, pero mi voz apenas salió como un leve susurro ronco, pero, a pesar de eso, parece que fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Nozomi.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros. Trate de mantener mis ojos abiertos. Mire con impresión a la criatura que se erguía frente a mí. Era real, la veía lucidamente, no era Nozomi, esto ya no era un sueño. Su esquelética mano se acercó a mi rostro y toco mi mejilla, pero mi cara estaba tan entumida que no sentí su tacto. Comencé a estremecerme por dentro. Trate de retroceder pero aquel extraño ente se acercó cada vez más a mí.

Ya no me importaba, después de todo ese sueño se hizo realidad, ahora me encontraba en frente de la misma muerte, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar más. Finalmente me deje caer a la fría nieve. Mantenía mis ojos abiertos mientras veía a aquel ser más cerca de mí. Pero me sorprendí al ver como caía a mi lado. Su manto obscuro se disipo poco a poco, y sus manos huesudas trataban con desesperación acercarse a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era incluso doloroso. Trate de acercar mi mano al cuerpo inerte a lado mío, con todas mis fuerzas logre tocar su fría piel. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mire a mí alrededor. La obscuridad había desaparecido y podía ver los arboles alumbrados con los tenues rayos de la luna. Y, en lugar de la sombra a lado mío, estaba ahora el cuerpo de Nozomi, inerte, completamente congelada.

Sentí como mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos y se congelaban en mis mejillas. Mi corazón ya no latía con normalidad, cada vez era más lento, sentía como el oxígeno cada vez me faltaba más. Me acerque más al cuerpo de Nozomi y tome su mano antes de perder por completo mis fuerzas.

–Lo… Lamento… –Musiste, mi voz ni siquiera se escuchó–. Ahora lo entiendo… Nozomi… No había…, silueta alguna… Sino… Tu… Que siempre estás en mis sueños.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, dejen sus opiniones en las Reviews las cuales amo mucho leer, ademas si encontraron referencias o algo parecido me gustaría saberlas.

Ps: Bueno por si no entendieron muy bien, lo que paso es que Eli estaba experimentando un tipo de Psicosis y por eso veía esas cosas extrañas en sus sueños y al final se termino haciendo real, lo único que dejo a su criterio es, ¿Que creen que le paso a Nozomi?

Ahora solo faltan dos capítulos, el de Nico y el final. Y les quería proponer, si quieren el capitulo de Nico lo antes posible, me pueden seguir en Facebook, si llegamos a 15 likes subo el siguiente lo mas rápido que pueda :D

Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews y Comentarios, siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Si se que la historia no se enfocaba mucho en el terror, pero quise hacerla así ya que, dada la personalidad de Nozomi, pensé que seria mejor ese tipo de "Terror" el cual experimenta, un tipo de soledad y angustia... a mi tampoco me gustan lo Oc, por eso prefiero dejar a Kotori muchas veces sola, (con la pena) o escribir KotoxUmi, y no te preocupes por tu opinión, cuenta mucho solo diré que espero leas hasta el final de la historia.

 **Fantasmita-chan:** Que bueno que te gusto, y si, se que es mas triste que nada, y créeme que me costo mucho decidir si publicarla o no, pero como dije, es Nozomi, a mi criterio, creo que ese tipo de terror que experimento es uno de los que mas le asusta. Lo siento también por Eli, pero hace poco me preguntaron como podían hacer una historia de Terror combinado con romance, y salio esto jejeje.

 **Dark Gatomon X:** Realmente muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, es mas de lo que merezco, creo que real,mente no es para tanto solo hago lo que me gusta e intento a aprender en la marcha y es lo que hago solo por mi gusto por las musas, ademas de todo lo que dijiste, te tomo la palabra en la parte de idear nuevas historia, ya que para mi fue un reto escribir nueve historias diferentes en un mes y realmente aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta y me lo hagas saber.  
Muchas de las historias tienen referencias a cosas que me gustan o que me dan miedo, es por eso que algunas referencias no las se o me gusta que me las hagan saber, que bueno que te gusto mucho esa parte, ademas de decir que las pequeñas referencias a Love live son las que me dieron muchas ideas, ya sea con la cartea de detective de Hanayo, ya que es mi carta favorita de ella, o incluso de las personalidades de todas ellas.  
Muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, creo que si se hacia muy difícil entender la historia de kotori, ya me lo habían hecho ver; y la de Nozomi intente experimenta algo nuevo, algo mas perturbador con la narrativa y las situaciones, ese capitulo si que fue echo de esa forma para que el lector experimentara y deduciera lo que estaba pasando, pero como ya dije era solo un experimento. Al igual que esta tiene muchos cambios de perspectiva y así, pero intente hacerlo lo mas atendible posible... En fin muchas gracias.

Sin Mas Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es ficticia y no busca insultara a los lectores o a los personajes...

Esta es la historia final de esta recopilación de historias, y esta vez con la Idol no.1 Del universo, !Nico! Esta historia tiene tres canciones recomendadas que tampoco es muy necesario que escuchen pero ambientan mejor la historia: **"Quiet Nights and Quiet Stars" y "So Nice"** ambas versiones de **"Olivia Ong"** y la ultima es la versión de **"As Time Goes Bye"** de la película de Love Live... Pueden encontrarlas posteadas en mi Facebook para mas comodidad: **"Biso47 Fiction"**

Sin mas disfruten la ultima historia... ¿Recuerdan los pañuelos del capitulo de Nozomi? Espero que no los hayan guardado

* * *

 **…9…**

 **Despedida (Nico)**

Las velas temblaban. La temperatura, antes fría, volvía a su estado normal, o quizás se sentía mucho más cálido dentro de la habitación. El _drip drop_ de algunas gotas de lluvia aún se escuchaban caer afuera de la habitación. Pero dentro de esta, el silencio era tal que parecía que no había nadie adentro de ella.

Eso duro poco, porque los repentinos sollozos alarmaron a las chicas. Y es que fue mayor su sorpresa al escuchar que la persona que lloraba no era ni Hanayo, ni Umi; ni siquiera Eli, que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, igualaba el angustioso sollozo de Nozomi.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Eli rápidamente limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a su novia, pero ella hizo algo que jamás se hubiera esperado la rusa: Nozomi rehuyó de su afecto y la miro aún más asustada.

–Nozomi, yo… –Se trataba de explicar Eli un poco nerviosa aun por la historia que acaba de contar.

Las lágrimas angustiosas salían cada vez más rápido de los cristalinos ojos de Nozomi. Su rostro igualaba al de una niña pequeña: asustada y traumatiza por la persona que estaba frente a ella.

–Lo lamento, yo no pretendía asustarte de esta forma… –Eli no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo–: Es como si yo no estuviera contando la histo…

Un súbito rayo ilumino la habitación y el sonido del trueno hizo gritar por igual a las nueve chicas dentro de la habitación.

Eli, al ver que la reacción de Nozomi no mejoraba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar de mirarla; no quería verla así por algo que ella había hecho.

Oculto su mirada, como lo había hecho Honoka momentos antes de que empezara a contar su historia, y se le unió en su pena. Ambas viendo como las personas que más querían las ignoraban o las miraban horrorizadas.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada después de un rato. Ni siquiera Nozomi se atrevió a mover de donde estaba. Pero, después de unos minutos; el sonido repentino de la bolsa de plástico rompió ese silencio.

Nico tomaba la bolsa con sus manos temblorosas y sacaba una vela color azul celeste de ella. La miro detenidamente con el brillo de las demás velas reflejado en sus ojos carmesís. Lentamente le acerco la vela a Eli la cual enciendo con pesadez y decepción.

El calor en la habitación aumentaba cada vez más. De las frentes de las chicas bajaban gotas de sudor, quizás por el calor, o quizás por lo nerviosas que se sentían. Cada una miraba los rostros asustados de sus amigas y temblaban de vez en vez.

–T-Terminemos con esto…, para que podamos largarnos de una vez –Hablo Nico tratando de mantenerse firme y demostrando valentía.

El chillido asustado de Hanayo inundo la habitación, al igual que el de Nozomi y el de Kotori; no querían seguir escuchando ninguna historia más. Pero ya habían llegado muy lejos, y solo faltaba una: la de Nico.

– ¿Q-Qué tal si mejor nos vamos? –Maki volvió su mirada a la de Nico. Sus ojos brillaron con suplica reflejada en ella–. Por favor Nico-chan, tengo miedo –Gimoteo con la voz aguda.

Entonces, en ese momento, Nico hizo algo que tranquilizo solo un poco a Maki: Acerco su mano a su cabeza y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, después de todo ya tenía experiencia al reconfortar a sus hermanas.

–Se… Sería injusto, ¿verdad…? –dijo Nozomi. Su voz era tan temblorosa y se notaba que le costaba mucho hablar–.Cu-Cuéntala rápido… Quiero irme de aquí… –En ese momento Nozomi no parecía ella, estaba actuando tan diferente que dudaban siquiera que fuera la misma persona que todas conocían.

–Bien… –Maki tembló mas fuerte pero Nico la atrajo más a su cuerpo, ese ya no era momento de mostrase rejega, tenía que cuidar de ella lo mejor que podía, sin importarle más su orgullo.

Nico apretó fuertemente a Maki contra su cuerpo. Miro a todas las chicas y, con un simple vistazo, invito a que las demás chicas hicieran lo mismo. Rin apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de Hanayo; Eli, debatiéndose mentalmente a acercarse a Nozomi, lo hizo de igual forma. La peli púrpura tembló en los brazos de su Novia. Umi y Kotori se miraron y después vieron a la decepcionada Honoka que no parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba. Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron a cada lado de Honoka, la envolvieron en sus brazos y al momento Honoka las miro con asombro; al instante ella esbozo una débil sonrisa y abrazo a sus dos amigas.

–Ah, no son más que niñas asustadas ¿cierto? –Dijo Tranquila Nico tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente–. Bueno, que se le va a hacer –La chica tomo un profundo suspiro y miro a los ojos a cada una de sus amigas–. Como sea, mi historia se llama…

Los ojos de Nico se encontraron con los de Maki. Simplemente se quedó viendo la profundidad de sus ojos cristalinos. Pero en ese momento Maki lo supo, supo que lo que tenía que contar Nico se trataba de ella, como había pasado con sus demás amigas.

–"Promesa de Posguerra" –Maki le esbozo una sonrisa–. He estado estudiando un poco –Todas la miraron con rostros asustados. Eso sí que era una gran impresión para las ocho chicas–. Muy graciosas. Como decía, he estado estudiando. Y, cuando supe que tenía que pensar en una historia, solo pude imaginarme esto –Nico se llevó una mano a su pecho y con la otra tomo la mano de Maki–: Esto pasó hace algunos años, cuando la época de guerra estaba en su estado más crítico. En ese tiempo estaba mal visto…

 **…**

El escenario –iluminado tan solo por las tenues luces de los reflectores–, dejaban ver el rosto pálido de una chica arriba de él. Su cabello negro brillaba con la luz amarillenta. Sus ojos carmesís tenían un brillo especial, mostraban todos los sentimientos que expresaba en ese momento. Su blanca piel brillaba como si fuera de porcelana.

El público frente a la chica no le prestaba mucha atención. El lugar se volvió obscuro. Las voces de las personas sentadas en las mesas circulares era cada vez mayor, así como el ruido de los pasos apresurados de los meseros yendo de un lado a otro. Esto a Nico no le importo, solo cerró los ojos; se concentró profundamente, todo sonido desapareció a su alrededor; y comenzó a cantar:

– _Noches tranquilas y estrellas tranquilas_ –Súbitamente el ruido de las personas se fue apagando. Ahora casi todos miraban al escenario iluminado–. _Estos tranquilos acordes de mi guitarra_ –Nico rasgueo la rustica guitarra de madera en sus brazos. Su vestido largo de color café le parecía un estorbo en ese momento, pero esto no le importo mucho a la chica, simplemente siguió cantando–. _Flotando en este silencio que nos rodea._

El público se quedó maravillado al escuchar la voz de Nico. El silencio se hizo cada vez más denso, ahora solo se escuchaban los suspiros de la cantante en el micrófono, seguido de su melodiosa voz en conjunto a su guitarra como único acompañamiento.

La chica miro hacia el frente, esbozo una sonrisa la cual al instante desapareció. Su mirada estaba estática en la entrada del bar, viendo la cabellera escarlata debajo de un sombrero que la cubría.

El pelirrojo cabello de la chica se movió entre las mesas del lugar. Sus ojos purpuras se situaron justo en la barra principal, en donde un hombre estaba más atento a la música de la pelinegra que a atender a sus clientes.

La chica pelirroja se aclaró la garganta frente a aquel hombre. Sus botas negras hicieron resonar el suelo bajo ella. Nico cerró los ojos. A pesar de estar tan lejos y estar escuchando el sonido de su guitarra. Podía saber a la perfección las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella chica pelirroja. Nico desvió la vista de la chica y continúo cantando:

– _Y yo que pensé que estaba perdida y sola_ –La voz de Nico se fu haciendo más dulce– _Creyendo que la vida me había jugado la trágica broma de encontrarme contigo_ –Su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la pelirroja. Esta vez ella la miraba; con un trago en la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los suyos–. _El significado de la existencia, de mi amor._

Nico toco los últimos acordes de su guitara y, al instante, una ola de aplausos resonó en todo el lugar. La chica se levantó lentamente del taburete en el cual estaba sentada y dejo su guitarra a un lado. Se acomodó su sombrero café en su cabeza e hizo una reverencia a todo el público antes de bajar del escenario.

Lentamente bajo los peldaños del escenario. Su vista no se despegaba de la chica pelirroja, al igual que la de ella. Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros: esbozó una sonrisa y libero un suspiro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto mientras le hacía un ademan al hombre detrás de la barra–. Te dije que no quería que vinieras.

–No podía perderme esto, tu gran debut… –La pelirroja sonreía, haciendo que Nico se ruborizara un poco, pero, debido a la obscuridad del lugar, apenas si Maki lo noto–. Parece que el público te amo –Dijo la chica desviando su mirada de la pelinegra y mirando como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo a Nico. Maki se llevó la bebida a sus labios y volvió la mirada a Nico–. Fue increíble. –Elogió la pelirroja.

–Cl-Claro, no podía ser de otra forma… –Nico oculto su rostro ruborizado y esbozó una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia–. De cualquier forma, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que estés aquí, podrían sospechar…

–No me importa eso… –Nico ensancho la mirada y vio a Maki a los ojos, esta no se inmuto ni un segundo–. Ya no me importa eso, Nico-chan.

– ¿Q-Que quieres decir?, si tu prometido se entera… –Nico fue silenciada repentinamente por el dedo índice de Maki en sus labios.

–Eso ya se terminó –Los ojos de Nico se abrieron más grandes por la sorpresa–. Lo deje ayer. Él se enlistó para ir a la guerra, y yo me quede sola. –Sorpresivamente Maki se acercó más al rostro de Nico y le susurro suavemente al oído–: Ahora solo estamos las dos, juntas.

El labio inferior de Nico comenzó a temblar. Su mirada se llenó de un asombro mayor. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más, ahora si era visible para la pelirroja, la cual al verla, no pudo evitar ruborizarse de igual forma.

Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Podían sentir su aliento chocar con la de la otra. Pero, antes de siquiera acercarse más; el hombre detrás de la barra las sorprendió dejando súbitamente el vaso de vidrio con la bebida que había pedido Nico en frente de ellas.

Las dos se separaron avergonzadas y disimularon, como si lo que paso antes nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero, a pesar de eso, ambas chicas albergaban una gran felicidad dentro de ellas. La sonrisa de Nico se hacía cada vez más grande, y la de Maki era cada vez más sincera, incluso sin verse a los ojos podían sentirlo; al fin de cuentas, ese sentimiento era mutuo y compartido. Solo, debajo de la mesa, en la obscuridad en la que nadie podía verlas: sus manos se entrelazaban y se transmitían una cálida sensación.

…

El reflector iluminaba con su luz amarilla el escenario. Arriba de él, y coreada por un gran público debajo de ella, se encontraba Nico ahora detrás de un piano de madera viejo.

Como ya era costumbre, y a modo de su propio ritual: tomo una profunda bocanada de aire; vio a los ojos al público que la miraba con sonrisas en sus rostros y con entusiasmo; y por último, pasó la mirada por la chica que la veía con una sonrisa más grande sentada a un lado de la barra. Nico le sonrió y Maki le correspondió el gesto inmediatamente. Libero un suspiro y comenzó a pasar sus pequeños dedos por las blancas teclas del piano. Al escucharlo, Maki se tensó y se emocionó más, viendo en todo momento los ojos llenos de emoción y la sonrisa de Nico.

– _Alguien que me abrace muy fuerte_ –La voz de Nico hizo armonía con el piano–. _Alguien que sepa entender cada pequeño sueño en mí. Alguien que tome mi mano…_

Nico siguió cantando, con todos los sentimientos que podía hacerlo. Daba miradas a Maki, la cual la miraba incluso más emocionada. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la música que creaba para todo el público.

De pronto, el bullicio del público se acrecentó, pero esta vez no era nada satisfactorio para la pelinegra. Nico continuo tocando, creía que era normal, pensó que quizás era el ruido habitual del lugar; pero el escandalo se hizo a cada momento más intenso.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar una fuerte brisa fría. El público ya no ponía atención a Nico, si no a las personas que, apresuradas, entraban al bar.

Todos tenían uniforme, eran alrededor de diez hombres con el uniforme del ejército. Nico miro asombrada a aquellos hombres y rápidamente dejo de tocar.

Un grupo de militares se acercó a la barra y con sus rostros intimidantes exigieron una bebida al hombre detrás de esta. Maki miraba a Nico preocupada; ella se levantó rápidamente de su lugar e hizo el afán de caminar hacia el escenario donde estaba Nico, pero fue detenida al instante sin siquiera la oportunidad de dar un paso.

Nico no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. El bar se había llenado de susurros preocupados, algunas de las personas que convivían ahí se comenzaban a ir del lugar. Nico bajo rápidamente del escenario, casi corriendo, y se abrió paso difícilmente por los montones de gente que iban en la misma dirección que ella.

Nico se trató de acercar a la barra, pero, antes de llegar a ella, se detuvo al ver algo que no se esperaba para nada:

Maki yacía tirada en el suelo. Su mejilla se veía enrojecida en contraste con las tenues luces del lugar. Viéndola desde arriba estaba un hombre de uniforme, más grande que todos los demás. Su mano estaba levantada y miraba a Maki con el ceño fruncido y su cara roja llena de ira.

Después de estar un momento paralizada, Nico se acercó corriendo a su lado, se dejó caer de rodillas y tomo a Maki de los hombros.

– ¡Eres un animal! –Grito Nico mientras llevaba su mano a la enrojecida mejilla de Maki, pero ella aparto la mano de Nico con pena.

–Esto es precisamente lo que quería encontrar… –Dijo el hombre con la voz gruesa y ronca–. ¿Para esto es que querías estar sola?, para venir aquí todos los días a ver a tu… –El hombre se detuvo pero miro a Nico con unos ojos llenos de desprecio–. Eres una desvergonzada, me das asco…

Subiente, y después de haber escuchado eso, Nico se levantó rápidamente y estampo la palma de su mano contra el rostro de aquel hombre. Pero este ni se inmuto un poco.

–No te atrevas a hablarle así… –Las manos temblorosas de Maki tomaron las faldas de Nico, mientras que el hombre la miraba más furioso aun.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente, cierto? –El hombre levanto su mano en el aire y golpeo en la mejilla a Nico, la cual cayó al suelo al igual que Maki–. No son más que unas desvergonzadas, ¡Furcias! ¡Asquerosas! –El hombre se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquellas dos chicas–. Es mejor así, no quiero tener nada que ver con dos…, como ustedes. –El hombre, completamente enfurecido, se acercó a la puerta del bar–. Informare de todo esto al comandante, no crean que se saldrán con la suya. Y, Maki; no sabes lo feliz que estoy al descubrir que eres así; siempre fuiste desagradable.

– ¡BASTARDO! –Grito Nico y estuvo a punto de levantarse, si no fuera porque Maki la sostuvo–. ¡Ella vale mucho más que tú, al menos ella si tiene valor para hacer lo que quiere, maldito cobarde!

Rápidamente el hombre se dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo a las dos chicas, pero esta vez ambas temblaron al ver como desenfundaba su pistola de su cinturón y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Nico.

–Dame una razón… –Dijo el hombre con voz baja–, para hacerlo… –El hombre rio al ver lo asustadas que estaban las dos chicas–. Sera mejor que se lo deje a las personas profesionales –El hombre se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar–. Ellos les harán ver y sentir el verdadero infierno.

El hombre salió del bar al igual que los otros soldados tras de él. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo quedaban Nico y Maki, las cuales, al ver que el último soldado salió, no pudieron evitar romper en llanto y abrazarse la una a la otra.

– ¿Q-Que vamos a hacer? –Las palabras de Maki salieron entrecortadas–. Nico-chan, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Repitió y abrazo fuertemente a Nico, estremeciéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Nico quería romper en llanto al igual que Maki, pero quería mostrarse fuerte frente a ella. Quería demostrarle que las cosas saldrían bien, a pesar de que no fuera del todo cierto y que ella estuviera igual de desesperada y preocupada que Maki.

–No te preocupes –Trato de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo, pero su voz se quebraba por cada palabra que decía–. E-Estaremos bien… –Nico paso su mano por el cabello escarlata de Maki y lo comenzó a acariciar suavemente, tratdo de reconfortarla lo mejor que podía–. Te prometo que no nos pasara nada malo…

– ¡Júralo! –Dijo Repentinamente Maki, mirando directo a los ojos a Nico la cual mostraba absoluta sorpresa por la reacción de Maki–. Jura que no nos pasara nada; jura que estaremos bien, jura que estaremos juntas por siempre…

Nico desvió la mirada, apretó fuertemente los parpados. Tenía muchas dudas rondando su cabeza, y es que era obvio sabiendo lo que le hacían a las personas que eran iguales a ellas.

Entrelazo sus manos con las de Maki, estaban temblorosas y frías. Vio de nuevo a los ojos a Maki; no podía mantener su vista en ellos. Apretó los dientes con frustración y, completamente insegura, asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo juró, Maki… –Apretó mas el agarre de sus manos y acerco su rostro al de Maki–. Las dos estaremos juntas sin importar que; juntas hasta el final de nuestros tiempos. –Su voz se quebró y salió muy aguda. Maki, al notarlo, apretó más las manos de Nico y cerró los ojos.

Ambas acortaron la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y unieron sus labios. Tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo, y con cientos de distantes sentimientos. Pero aun así lo disfrutaron. Lo disfrutaron si saber que quizás esa era la última muestra de afecto que compartían ambas chicas. Las lágrimas bajaron más rápido por las mejillas de ambas y se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo.

…

Las nubes ennegrecidas en el cielo hacían parecer que era de noche a pesar de ser plena mañana. Rayos y truenos sonaban en la lejanía con la amenaza de comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Días después del accidente en el bar; ese fue el clima con el que despertaron las dos chicas.

La puerta de la casa que compartían ambas era azotada fuertemente. Las bisagras rechinaban y crujían haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no ceder.

El corazón de ambas chicas latía muy rápido, mientras veían como el polvo del suelo se levantaba con cada envestida que le propinaban a la puerta. Con preocupación, Nico volteo a ver a Maki, la cual temblaba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría a la desesperación. Nico se acercó a ella y trato de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, poniendo una mano en su hombro; al instante, Maki se sobresaltó y miro horrorizada a Nico. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Que hacemos ahora? –Susurro, con la voz entrecortada y casi sin sonido–. Ni-Nico-chan.

–Vamos a estar bien… –Las palabras de Nico eran seguras, pero cada una de ellas le provoco un temor insano cuando salieron de sus labios; no podía mentirse, sabía que las cosas no terminarían como ella esperaba. Nico, ahora un poco desesperada al escuchar los insistentes golpes a la puerta, tomo a Maki de los hombros y con una mano tomo su rostro haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos–. Escucha, Maki… Sube y escóndete en algún lugar seguro. –Maki se impresiono por las palabras de Nico. Comenzó a negar desesperada con su cabeza, pero Nico, al contrario de todo lo que pensaba que pudiera hacer en ese momento de desesperación, esbozó una sonrisa confiada y acerco su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja, acariciándola suavemente–. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

– ¡No puedo dejar que hagas es…! –Grito Maki pero fue silenciada súbitamente por los labios de Nico, tratando de trasmitirle toda la confianza que podía–. No me hagas hacer esto… por favor –Sollozo Maki, mientras que Nico se alejaba de ella, con una sonrisa, mirándola todo el tiempo.

–Ve, Maki-chan… –Suspiro profundamente. A pesar de la valentía que mostraba le costaba mucho decirle eso a Maki–. Nunca me perdonaré si te pasa algo.

La puerta dio un súbito golpe, la madera crujió fuertemente. Nico sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Rápidamente se acercó a Maki y la empujo en camino a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Entre lágrimas, Maki subió con pesadez cada peldaño, viendo en todo momento a Nico, derramando desesperadamente sus lágrimas. Nico tomo un profundo suspiro y le sonrió ampliamente a Maki antes de voltear de nuevo a la puerta casi rota.

Se acercó lentamente. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que sentía que perderían fuerza en cualquier momento. Un último golpe se escuchó, seguido de un sonido sordo en el momento que la puerta sucumbió y cayó al suelo. Nico apretó los parpados y trato de controlarse lo mejor que pudo.

Más de una docena de hombres entraron apresurados a la casa. Sus botas resonaban en el suelo de madera. Nico trataba de mantenerse firme, valiente. Pero, cuando vio que más y más hombres entraban y se acercaban a ella, la fuerza de sus piernas la traiciono y cayó derrotada al suelo.

Miraba horrorizada como los hombres se colocaban dentro de la casa. Desesperada miraba a todos lados, viendo cada movimiento que hacían. Se repetía internamente y esperaba con todas su fuerzas que no subieran al segundo piso y encontraran a Maki, era su único y mayor deseó en ese momento.

– ¿Creíste que se librarían tan fácil de lo que hicieron? –La voz gruesa de aquel hombre la sobresalto.

Volteo de nuevo la vista, sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver al hombre uniformado –que antes había sido prometido de Maki–, liderando a los soldados. El hombre se acercó más a ella, desde la perspectiva de Nico aquel hombre se veía incluso más imponente, su sonrisa era desagradable, y sus ojos se ensombrecían por la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza, haciendo que tomara un aspecto horrible.

El soldado se acercó a Nico y la tomo del brazo. Súbitamente la levanto con toda su fuerza, Nico grito levemente. Trato de mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre, trato de encararlo con valentía; y eso había hecho hasta ese momento pero, cuando el hombre esbozo una sonrisa más grande y siniestra, Nico no pudo evitar rehuir su mirada.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, habrá un lugar muy especial para ti en los campos. –El hombre tomo a Nico de los dos brazos y la aventó lejos de él, mostrando desagrado en su rostro–. Pero, aun no estamos completos, falta alguien muy importante… –Nico se estremeció, y fue peor al escuchar los fuertes pasos que provenían del piso de arriba, seguido de los gritos desesperados de Maki–. Oh, ahí está. Creí que sería más inteligente y escaparía, dejando a esta…, atrás

Nico se levantó rápidamente, con las fuerzas recuperadas al igual que su valentía. Encaro a aquel hombre pero, antes de siquiera pensar en confrontarlo, su mirada se apaciguo y lo miro directo a los ojos, mostrando pena en ellos.

–No-no le hagas daño a ella… –El hombre se sorprendió por las palabras de Nico–. No le hagas nada, por favor… –El rostro de Nico mostraba suplica y desesperación. Los gritos de Maki se hacían cada vez más desesperados, volteo su mirada a las escaleras y la vio retorcerse en las manos de un soldado. Rápidamente volvió de nuevo su mirada al antes prometido de Maki y lo tomo desesperada de su uniforme–. Por favor, no lo hagas, yo me hare responsable de lo que hicimos… Deja libre a ella… Por favor–. Nico sollozo desesperada, al igual que Maki, la cual pasaba a lado de ella y la llevaban fuera de la casa.

El Hombre hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la cantante. Con un ademan de su mano ordeno a otro soldado que se acercara. Este tomo a Nico del brazo. Nico vio al hombre que la tomo con horror, trato de forcejear y zafarse del agarre, pero aquel hombre era más fuerte. Tomo a Nico en brazos y la saco de la casa reuniéndola junto a Maki.

–Po-por favor no, ¡no lo hagan! –Dijo más desesperada Nico, escuchando los sollozos de Maki a lo lejos mientras que la llevaban a un camión militar al frente de ella–. ¡No por favor…! ¡DÉJENLA IR! –Nico se comenzó a remover en los hombros del soldado que la llevaba–. Por fav… –Repentinamente fue silenciada con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza de parte de otro soldado.

El ruido del motor del camión se escuchaba distorsionado en los oídos de Nico. El olor a combustible y a pólvora se adentraba a su nariz, haciendo insoportable oler el aire. Los sollozos de Maki se escuchaban aun con nitidez. Nico abrió con pesadez los ojos; vio la cabellera escarlata de Maki y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente, quedando inconsciente por un largo tiempo.

…

Las gotas de lluvia azotaban fuertemente el suelo, al mismo tiempo que los pasos de una multitud de personas. Sus pasos iban acompañados por el sonido metálico de grilletes aprisionando sus pies. Nico levanto su mirada al cielo, la lluvia empapo su rostro y difumino su visión. Se detuvo solo un segundo pero fue apresurada repentinamente por unos de los muchos soldados que escoltaban a las personas.

Volvió su mirada al camino. Frente a ella vio con tristeza y miedo el campo de concentración envuelto en una malla metálica; con soldados en cada esquina de aquel lugar; con torres de vigilancia, las luces de estas le daban en el rostro cegándola en ocasiones.

Nico volvió su mirada al suelo y vio cómo su vestido, sus pies descalzos y su cuerpo entero, estaban llenos de barro. Se mordió con frustración el labio inferior, no quería creer que estuviera pasando por todo eso.

Finalmente, cuando pasaron del otro lado de la valla, alinearon al grupo en el que iba Nico en frente de un grupo de soldados. Estos hablaban y su voz se perdía entre el sonido de la fuerte lluvia, pero Nico no ponía mucha atención. Su mirada se llenó de sorpresa y estaba inmersa solo en la persona que frente a ella la miraba de la misma forma.

Los ojos de Maki estaban tan rojos de tanto llorar que le parecía casi increíble verla así. Su vestido estaba hecho un desastre. Cuando vio a Nico, Maki no pudo evitar sollozar de nuevo, pero fue silenciada por un golpe propinado por uno de aquellos soldados que vigilaban a su grupo. Nico apretó con furia los dientes y los puños al ver esto, pero, cuando intento dar un paso frente a ella, fue detenida por sus demás compañeros los cuales ya avanzada hacia las cabañas de madera de aquel sitio.

Nico miro en todo momento a Maki antes de que desapareciera de su vista y pensó en ella, en si estaría bien, en que no le hicieran nada. Al menos tenía como consuelo que estaba muy cerca de ella.

…

Los días pasaron lentos, cada uno de ellos era un nuevo sufrimiento para ambas chicas.

Cada mañana les enviaban raciones de alimento echadas a perder y hacían comer a las personas como si fueran animales. Algunas no comían y su situación cada vez empeoraba mas al pasar del tiempo. Nico hacia el mayor esfuerzo para ser fuerte, sabía que Maki haría lo mismo, tenía que confiar en que lo haría, era su único sustento para soportar toda esa pesadilla.

En las tardes llevaban a todas a las canteras del lugar:

Con sus débiles y pequeñas manos, Nico cargaba un pico de metal el cual le sacaba ampollas en todas ellas, al cabo de unos días estas reventaban y sangraban tanto que pensaba que su sangre nunca pararía de salir. Esto a los soldados no les importaba, la hacían trabajar a pesar de que casi no pudiera tomar el pico con sus manos. Pero ella tenía una razón más para hacerlo, y es que, en la cantera, era el único lugar en donde podía reunirse con Maki, incluso intercambiar palabras en ocasiones.

Ella, al igual que Nico, pasaba por una situación deplorable. Nico no quería verla así, pero la cruel realidad era que Maki estaba más afectada por todo eso. Sus manos y brazos estaban más llenos de sangre por cada día que pasaba; tenia marcas en su piernas por los castigos que le propinaban en ocasiones los soldados por no obedecer sus órdenes; cada vez se veía mas desnutrida, su piel estaba pálida y los huesos se le marcaban en los brazos y piernas, al igual que su rostro mostraba ojeras y suciedad. Nico intentaba lo mejor que podía no llorar al verla en ese estado tan horrible, pero, cuando le era imposible no romper en llanto, era castigada de igual manera por los soldados, frente a Maki, la cual miraba horrorizada como la castigaban, pero ella ya no lloraba, ya no podía hacerlo, solo la veía con indiferencia; con una mirada perdida y sin brillo.

Esta serie de castigos era tan constante para Nico que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos. Ya le importaban tan poco que había olvidado como era su vida antes de llegar a ese infierno.

Todos los días hacia su misma rutina, y la castigaban de igual manera. Ella lo aguantaba, pero cada día que pasaba quería ya no hacerlo más. Quería que todo terminara de cualquier forma. Solo le servía de consuelo tener aun a Maki, pero ese consuelo perdía fuerza todos los días. Nico ya no lo soportaba más, y cuando veía a Maki, con su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada de indiferencia y temor, no podía evitar pensar que sería mejor que su último día llegara pronto.

El único miedo más grande que tenía Nico cada que despertaba: era olvidar a Maki, olvidarla para siempre y que la abandonara a su suerte.

…

Una de tantas noches: la lluvia azotaba fuertemente las cabañas haciendo crujir la madera con el fuerte viento que las golpeaba. Los sonidos fuera se acrecentaban cada vez más. Nico, como era habitual, no podía dormir. Incluso, si los sonidos de afuera se lo impedían, los gritos desesperados dentro de la cabaña, los sollozos, los lamentos dolorosos siempre la mantenían despierta. Pero esa noche había algo diferente, Nico lo presentía, presentía que esa noche no era tan abrumadora como las anteriores.

Con dificultad, y con su cuerpo tiritando por al frio, Nico se levantó del suelo en donde dormía y se acercó a la ventana.

A pesar de que la lluvia era intensa: entre las nubes se podía ver la luz plateada de la luna iluminar aquel horrible lugar.

Nico suspiro con dificultad, incluso ese pequeño acto hacia que todo su cuerpo doliera.

Frente a ella podía ver su reflejo en contraste con el agua que se deslizaba por la ventana. Nico se asombró al verse reflejada; los huecos de sus ojos se le marcaban en la cara, al igual que los huesos de todo su rostro. Puso sus manos frente a ella: los huesos de sus manos se marcaban en su piel y temblaban frenéticamente. Nico se sentía triste al ver la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, pero a pesar de eso, no le importo mucho, ya que ni ella misma se acordaba de la apariencia que tenía en el pasado.

Lo único que recordaba era una sensación cálida. Paso sus dedos por sus desquebrajados labios, estos comenzaron a temblar, esta vez no ignoro esa sensación, ya que al momento rompió en llanto.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, solo un fuerte ruido a lo lejos logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Resonó como si fuera un fuerte rugido. Nico se sobresaltó, sabía que no era un ruido de un trueno. Su piel se erizo y tembló mas frenéticamente al ver como el cielo se iluminaba tenuemente con llamas color carmesí. Nico dio un paso hacia atrás, pero, antes de siquiera hacer otra cosa, en la cabaña entro rápidamente un soldado. Lo conocía, era el hombre más despiadado de todos: el prometido de Maki.

El hombre se acercó preocupado y se refugió dentro de la cabaña. Se aclaró la garganta y tomo su rifle con sus manos temblorosas. Miro a todos los presos que descansaban y, con voz potente, grito:

– ¡Son libres! –Sus palabras impresionaron a más de uno. Pero, ante la sorpresa, el hombre comenzó a reír–. Si es que pueden escapar de esto, serán libres –Un nuevo y ensordecedor ruido inundo todo el ambiente. Todos corrieron despavoridos fuera de la cabaña cuando esta tembló por el sonido–. Solo servirán como carne de cañón, al menos podremos protegernos con sus cuerpos. –El hombre salió de la cabaña corriendo detrás de la multitud de presos esqueléticos que huían del lugar. Pero Nico no se movió de su lugar.

Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, Nico podía decir ahora con certeza lo que eran: El sonido de disparos y explosiones opacaron el sonido de la lluvia. Múltiples gritos de agonía y sufrimiento se les unieron después.

Nico no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Pero, cuando sus piernas la dejaron caer súbitamente al suelo, repentinamente recordó algo:

–Maki… –Musito entre dientes y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando el asombro que sentía en ese momento.

Nico tomo las pocas fuerzas que tenía y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida de aquella cabaña. Abrió con dificultad la puerta y, cuando vio lo que había afuera, sus ojos se llenaron de incluso más sorpresa y terror.

El brillo carmesí de las llamas se reflejaba en sus opacos ojos; los horribles gritos de muerte llegaban a sus oídos, dejándola aturdida por completo; el olor metálico a sangre y carne chamuscada inundaba el ambiente, enrareciendo el aire a algo nauseabundo e irrespirable. Pero Nico estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente lo paso por alto.

Cada paso que daba era más doloroso que el anterior. El frio barro entraba a las heridas de sus pies y los hacia arder. Los sonidos de muerte, disparos, gritos, explosiones; se hacían cada vez más sonoros en sus oídos, haciéndolos insoportables.

Nico levanto la mirada y vio frente a ella una de las cabañas en donde mantenían a los demás presos: Estaba en llamas, el olor a carne chamuscada enrarecía más el ambiente, y los gritos de agonía que venía de adentro la aturdían.

Nico abrió con sorpresa los ojos y se acercó más rápido a aquella cabaña. No quería pensarlo, no quería siquiera que aquel horrible pensamiento llegara a su cabeza. Y es que ese era el lugar en el que estaba Maki.

Corrió a pesar de que sus pies dolían. Se acercó a ese lugar. Una multitud de cadáveres se amontonaba por todos lados. Los disparos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y las luces del fuego iluminaban más el cielo. De pronto, mientras Nico corría hacia aquella cabaña, tropezó repentinamente con algo.

Volvió la mirada y se quejó por el fuerte dolor en todas sus heridas. Pero se impresiono al ver a alguien que no hubiera siquiera pensado ver otra vez.

La sangre salía de todo su torso; sus piernas estaban llenas de cenizas y de pólvora; su tórax se contaría con dificultad y le costaba cada vez más mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero, a pesar de su sufrimiento, cuando vio a Nico de frente, la miro con una sonrisa, una horrible y siniestra sonrisa que se acrecentó en todo su rostro. El hombre se acercó lentamente a Nico para tomarla, pero ella rehuía de su garre.

–Y… Y pensar… –La voz del hombre apenas si llego a los oídos de Nico–, que terminaría así… –Comenzó a reírse–. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que les hice… se lo merecían… –Su risa cada vez calaba más en los oídos de Nico; se volvía dolorosa e insoportable. Nico apretó los dientes y se levantó con dificultad. El hombre quedo a sus pies riéndose–. A pesar de eso…

En la lejanía, Nico vio brillar el rifle que llevaba aquel hombre antes de salir de la cabaña. Lentamente se acercó a él y con dificultad lo tomo entre sus manos. Su ceño se frunció más y su mirada se ensombreció. Nico levanto el rifle y le apunto al hombre en medio de los ojos.

–Es bueno que termine así… Tú no tendrás a tu novia… –Dijo el hombre despectivamente–, y yo moriré por la ira que sientes. A fin de cuentas esto es la guerra, no podía ser diferente… –El hombre rio más fuerte. Nico solo tenía que apretar el gatillo para silenciarlo finalmente–. A pesar de eso…, espero que la cuides… Allá adonde vayas… –Nico lo miro con asombro, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que el rifle en ellas.

A pesar de sus palabras, Nico no cambio la forma en que lo miraba. Lo odiaba mucho por haberles hecho vivir un infierno; lo odiaba tanto que sus palabras carecían de sentimiento alguno.

Nico mantuvo firme el rifle en sus manos. La risa del hombre se fue atenuando cada vez más. Nico apretó fuertemente el rifle y, con sus manos temblorosas, presiono el gatillo… Pero no hizo ningún sonido, este estaba descargado.

Aun así no hubo necesidad de dispararle a aquel hombre, el cual dio su última risa y su último aliento justo en el momento que Nico apretó el gatillo.

Los sonidos de disparos y de muerte a lo lejos se difumino en los oídos de Nico. Soltó el rifle de sus manos y comenzó a retroceder. Miro a su alrededor: todo estaba en ruinas y completamente devastado por los estragos de la guerra. La cabaña en la que estaba Maki ya estaba consumida por el fuego.

Nico se dejó caer de rodillas y cómenos a sollozar sonoramente. Sus lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas y sus manos. Abrió los ojos sorprendía, pensaba que ya nunca podría derramar lágrimas. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, pero en ese momento un fuerte grito le impacto:

– ¡NICO! –Levanto apresurada la mirada y miro hacia todos lados. El grito venia de los escombros de la cabaña.

Rápidamente se acercó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a abrirse paso entre los escombros

– ¡Ma-Maki-chan! –Grito; y como constatación recibió otro fuerte y ensordecedor grito–. ¡Maki! –Nico comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Entre sollozos decía el nombre de su amada, mientras trataba de encontrarla debajo de los escombros.

Entre la cabaña en llamas y el barro húmedo que se adhería a la piel de Nico, finalmente encontró a Maki debajo de aquel edifico derruido. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Su cuerpo estaba tan ligero que incluso Nico, con su poca fuerza, pudo sacarlo de entre los escombros.

El ruido de las explosiones y disparos a lo lejos habían cesado, ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de las respiraciones aceleradas de ambas chicas. Nico esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio el rostro de Maki, pero rompió en llanto cuando la vio en aquella horrible situación. Acerco más su cuerpo al de ella y lloro con amargura y tristeza.

– ¿Po-Por qué, Maki? –Los sollozos de Nico le impedían casi hablar–. E… esto no tenía que ser así… L-Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa… –Nico acerco más el cuerpo de Maki al de ella y oculto su rostro en su pecho, parecía casi un cadáver.

Pero, entre sollozos y gemidos de dolor, algo repentino sorprendió a Nico:

Lentamente, la mano de Maki se acercó a la mejilla de la cantante y la acaricio suavemente, limpiando las lágrimas que derramaban sus cristalinos ojos carmesís

–T… tu… No tienes la culpa –Cada palabra de Maki era como cuchillos que perforaban su corazón. Su voz era ronca y casi sin vida–. E… Era… Mucha responsabilidad…, para ti…

Nico se separó de su lado. La luz de la luna ilumino repentinamente el rostro de Maki. En ese momento, Nico vio algo que le termino de partir el corazón.

La sonrisa que le mostraba Maki temblaba tanto por permanecer en su rostro, pero aun así ella se esforzaba para que Nico la viera. La mano temblorosa de Maki subió al cabello desmarañado de Nico y lo acaricio suavemente, demostrando en tan solo ese gesto cientos de sentimientos.

A Nico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver y sentir esto, no pudo evitar soportar más las lágrimas. Pero esta vez eran diferente, esta vez tenían cierta felicidad, aunque fuera mínima.

–Te amo… –Dijo Nico con su voz temblorosa. Se acercó más al cuerpo de Maki, el cual cada vez se sentía más ligero y débil.

Ante las palabras de Nico, Maki sonrió mas ampliarte y sus ojos amatistas brillaron por fin. Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

–Nico-chan… –Nico miro expectante a la pelirroja–. ¿Me cantarías una última canción?

Ante las palabras Nico sollozo más fuerte y asistió desesperada con la cabeza. Tomo al cuerpo de Maki y lo apretó con fuerza contra el suyo. Inhalo un profundo respiro y se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo: la sentía irritada y adolorida.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba segura de que esa también era su última canción. Estaba tan débil que no creía aguantar más tiempo con vida.

Nico miro a los ojos de Maki, de ellos corría una pequeño manantial de lágrimas que empapaba todo su rostro, pero a pesar de eso ella le sonreía débilmente. Tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a cantar:

– _D… Debes de recordar esto…_ –La voz de Nico salió sin vida y entrecortada–. _Un beso sigue siendo un beso_ –Maki sonrió al escuchar la armoniosa y ronca voz de Nico–. _Un suspiro es solo un suspiro…_ –Maki comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte, gimiendo con pena cada que escuchaba las palabras de Nico, la cual apretaba con fuerza los puños para no sucumbir también al llanto–. _A medida de que pasa el tiempo._

Maki no pudo soportarlo más, se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Nico y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

–" _Y cuando dos amantes se quieren. Ellos todavía dicen: Te amo"_ –Dijeron ambas al unísono y comenzaron a llorar de igual manera.

Ambas se dejaron caer al frió barro húmedo y vieron hacia la luna brillante. Esbozaron una sonrisa y, sin decir nada más, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sostuvieron firmemente sus manos hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que le haya gustado y disculpen si ofendí a alguien si las situaciones aquí planteadas fueron demasiado fuertes. Es solo que creo que este es uno de los peores miedos de todos, la guerra en si es algo terrorífico de pensar... Déjenme en las Reviews sus opiniones...

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por sus me gusta en Facebook, no olviden seguirme: "Biso47 Fiction"

 **SilentDrago:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo Silent y gracias porque te gusto el pasado... Y si, fue tu imaginación, Nozomi si encendió su vela

 **Fantasmita-chan:** Que bueno que hasta el momento te han gustado las historias... Y no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego (Empieza a sonar la canción de rápidos y furiosos no se cual pero la triste donde se separan los dos protagonistas, la verdad no se porque no he visto esas películas y no me gustan jajaja)

 **yohan2000:** Realmente me sorprendió mucho tu Review, y es que tuviste completa razón en lo que trate plasmar con la personalidad de Nozomi y lo que le paso, incluso descifraste cosas que no pensaba, y al momento de leerlas en tu comentario realmente concordaban. Muchas gracias y tomare tu review como lo que en verdad le paso a Nozomi

 **Dark Gatomon X:** Espero que el tan ansiado capitulo de tu personaje favorita, al igual que la mía, te haya gustado, se que no es de terror pero hice lo que pude para darle ese tema siniestro. Solo agradecer por recomendarme tu historia y si me gusto mucho. El capitulo final ser solo para cerrar la historia y quizás no sea muy largo, al menos eso espero. Gracias por todo...

Sin mas muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews. n_n


	10. Chapter 10

Buen día a todos. Finalmente les traigo el capitulo final de esta recopilación de Historias de Terror que espero hayan disfrutado mucho. Como dije antes este le dará un final a todas las intros de las historias. Créanme que las nueve historias las escribí solo para este momento, esta, por decirlo así, es la primera historia de terror que tenia planeada.

Sin mas, espero disfruten el final y no olviden ninguna de las nueve historias... una es verdad, ¿saben cual es?

* * *

 **…10…**

 **Otonokizaka (?)**

Eran tenues los sonidos de sollozos y gemidos que resonaban en la habitación. El sonido de las velas tambalearse con la corriente cálida de viento hacía eco; la luz creaba horribles siluetas en las paredes.

Ninguna de las nueve chicas se atrevía a hablar después de que la historia que conto Nico llego a su fin. Incluso, la misma Nico, sentía que las palabras que antes decía con normalidad se sentían distantes y agobiantes.

Hanayo temblaba y apretaba fuerte los ojos; dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas y el miedo aumentara cada vez más en ella; Rin estaba a su lado no menos asustada. Umi, Honoka y Kotori seguían abrazadas la una a la otra, pero sus miradas estaban perdidas en los ojos carmesís de Nico; viéndola fijamente entre la poca luz que les daba las velas. Maki parecía ser la más afectada; temblaba en el pecho de Nico y gimoteaba desesperada conforme su respiración salía de su boca. Nozomi aún estaba afectada por la historia de Eli; y la rubia no paraba de temblar en los brazos de Nozomi.

La tensión y temor duro un par de minutos más, al menos hasta que el profundo silencio fue súbitamente interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno que ilumino de azul la habitación. Las sombras que se dibujaban en las paredes crecieron, y el calor dentro de la pequeña habitación aumento cada vez más, haciéndolo insoportable.

Nuevas gotas de lluvia golpearon la ventana como si fueran rocas. La ventana crujía en el marco y hacia un sonido espantoso por cada gota que golpeaba en ella, cada una parecía peor que la anterior.

Todas las chicas se miraron con pánico. Nico se movió por fin de su lugar y aparto, solo un poco, a Maki.

–C-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa –Dijo titubeante mientras miraba hacia la puerta del salón; afuera aún había una profunda obscuridad.

Ninguna de las chicas contesto pero todas asintieron débilmente con la cabeza.

Una a una se fue levantando de su lugar, tan lentamente que parecía insufrible verlas moverse tan despacio.

Hanayo temblaba tanto que apenas si se podía sostener en pie si no fuera por la ayuda de Rin; ambas se ayudaban mutuamente entre sus temblores.

Kotori se levantó lentamente y se quedó un momento viendo a sus dos amigas. Nunca pensó ver a Honoka tan afectada por las historias contadas, incluso le parecía más asustada que Umi. Umi, al darse cuenta: se aferró al brazo de Honoka y ambas se levantaron; pegadas al cuerpo de la otra. En ese momento el silencio fue roto una vez más por el chasquido irritado de los labios de Kotori, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

Nico y Maki se levantaron juntas, viendo en todo momento la luz amarillenta de las velas. Dieron un paso pero, antes de que dieran el siguiente, Nozomi las detuvo poniendo su mano en la mesa y haciéndola resonar con un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Esperen! –Todas miraron a Nozomi impresionadas por su repentino comportamiento–. A-Aun no… no podemos irnos.

–N-Nozomi, no es momento de decir eso –Trato de decir Eli, pero su voz temblaban tanto que apenas se escuchó.

En ese instante, al oír la voz de Eli: el cuerpo de Nozomi tembló frenéticamente lo cual fue un indicio de que la sacerdotisa ya no estaba buscando bromear en un momento como ese.

–Ti… Tienes que encender la última vela, Nicochi… –Desesperada se apartó de lado de Eli y tomo la bolsa de plástico; esta hizo un sonido desagradable debido a los constantes temblores de Nozomi.

De la bolsa Nozomi saco la última vela color rosa, se la acerco a Nico y ella la tomo titubeante. Los constantes temblores en sus manos impedían que la vela permaneciera encendida, pero, cuando por fin se encendió, su luz amarillenta se unió a las demás. Nico la acerco a las demás velas haciendo un círculo perfecto en la mesa del centro.

No sabían si era su imaginación pero, cuando todas las velas resplandecieron en la habitación, el calor empeoro un poco más. Las flamas danzaban con una corriente de viento que apenas era perceptible y las paredes parecían crecer conforme la luz las iluminaba.

Nozomi vio a todas las chicas y asintió temblorosa con su cabeza. Se levantó de su asiento y entrelazo su brazo con el de Eli, sosteniéndolo fuertemente para que no se alejara de su lado.

Rin y Hanayo –las cuales estaban más cerca–, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y todas miraron al pasillo con asombro y temor.

Había una obscuridad tan profunda y tan densa que apenas si se podía ver lo que había afuera, era como una masa negra de obscuridad. Todas temblaron, pero sus reacciones parecían bastante normales considerando lo que tenían frente a ellas. Incluso pensaron que su imaginación era la que creaba todo eso debido a su miedo y su sugestión.

–Y… Y ahora que haremos… –Dijo Hanayo mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba más a sus amigas–. Y-Yo no pienso salir así… –Las lágrimas en sus ojos se deslizaron por todo su rostro y brillaron con la luz de las velas.

–No-No llores Hanayo… –Dijo Rin acercándose a ella y abrazándola; Hanayo tembló mas.

–P-Podemos utilizar las velas… –Dubitativa, Eli volteo a ver a Nozomi la cual parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamiento sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor–. ¿Está bien si lo hacemos Nozomi?

Nozomi miro un instante los ojos de Eli y asistió con su cabeza; no muy convencida de lo que había dicho Eli.

Ante la contestación afirmativa de Nozomi: las nueve chicas tomaron sus velas; una para cada una del color que les había tocado. Cuando Hanayo tomo la suya el calor de la habitación aumento, y con cada vela que abandonaba el círculo la sensación parecía más abrazadora. Pero las chicas no le prestaron mucha atención.

Sin decir nada más, cada una de las chicas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, paso a paso, adentrándose en la espesa obscuridad. Hanayo y Rin fueron las primeras en salir, mientras que las demás chicas veían como desaparecían entre la obscuridad.

…

Hanayo apretó fuerte los ojos y al agarre que tenía con Rin. Sus piernas en ese momento parecían gelatina de lo frágiles y temblorosas que se sentían para ella. Simplemente siguió caminando guiada por la mano de Rin sin abrir los ojos.

Pero de pronto Hanayo sintió un súbito calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro impresionada el lugar en el que estaba. Volteo a ver a Rin la cual parecía igual de sorprendida que ella.

La respiración de Hanayo se comenzó a acelerar cada vez más, parecía que le faltaba el aliento.

El motivo de su impresión y miedo fue que –cuando cruzaron la puerta–, aparecieron en un lugar que no era el pasillo: era la biblioteca de la escuela. Y detrás de ella no había nadie, ninguna de sus amigas las acompañaba.

–H-Hanayo, ¿estás bien…? –Dijo Rin desesperada y acercándose a su amiga–. Esto es extraño, se supone que no deberíamos de estar aquí, ¿no lo crees? –Rin rio nerviosa, pero el trauma de Hanayo era tanto que apenas si le ponía atención–. De cualquier forma, salgamos de aquí Hanayo… –Hanayo tembló ante las palabras de Rin, pero no sabía por qué.

–N-No quiero, Rin-chan… –Hanayo se dejó caer al suelo derrotada por el miedo que sentía. Rin se acercó a ella preocupada.

–H-Hanayo. –La castaña tembló más–. Vamos, tenemos que buscar a las demás.

–N… No lo sé Rin-chan, esto ya no es normal…

Ante sus palabras: un trueno azoto las paredes de la escuela y la hizo retumbar. Los cristales de las ventanas de la biblioteca resonaron fuertemente y los libros de las estanterías comenzaron a caer. La obscuridad cada vez era mayor, la única luz que las iluminaba tenuemente era la de sus velas, las cuales permanecían encendidas.

El fuerte golpe de un libro caer alerto a ambas chicas. Rin se acercó más al cuerpo de Hanayo y lo apretó fuertemente con el de ella; quizás, demasiado fuerte, ya que la castaña se quejó un poco por el dolor del agarre de Rin.

El libro que había caído frente a ellas se abrió repentinamente con una extraña corriente de aire sofocante. Las páginas pasaban desesperadas frente a sus ojos. Hanayo abrió aterrada los ojos al ver que las páginas del libro se manchaban de tinta.

Cuando las hojas del libro se detuvieron: una brisa de aire apago únicamente la vela de Hanayo y, con la luz de la vela de Rin, se alcanzaba a leer la tinta negruzca de una de las páginas del libro.

Apenas Hanayo lo vio comenzó a gritar desesperada, cada letra se le hacía peor que la anterior; empezando por la letra "L", manchada de tinta tan obscura que le causaba náuseas y aborrecimiento; y terminando con la letra "A", con sus desagradables sentimientos y recuerdos.

Hanayo gritaba y parecía fuera de sí. Rin la sacudía de los hombros y trataba de calmarla. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano ya que por más que la zarandeaba los gritos de Hanayo se hacían más fuertes, pareciendo casi de dolor, y ya no por ver el libro frente a ella, si no por los constantes intentos de Rin por hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡Hanayo! ¡HANAYO! –Gritaba desertada Rin. Pero en su rostro, cuando la luz de la vela le iluminaba, una mueca extraña aparecía en sus labios–. ¡Reacciona Hanayo! ¡Por favor!

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rin pero la mueca en sus labios no desaparecía. De pronto una brisa cálida entro silbando en la biblioteca y apago la vela de Rin, dejando a ambas en completa obscuridad…

…

Cuando Rin y Hanayo salieron por la puerta y fueron engullidas por la obscuridad del pasillo, Nico y Maki les siguieron lentamente, aferradas fuertemente de las manos y poniendo sus velas frente a ellas para que les alumbraran el camino.

Cruzaron por la puerta, el calor de sus cuerpos se incrementó por cada paso que daban en la obscuridad.

Frente a ellas se disipo un poco la obscuridad gracias a la luz platinada de la luna que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo de la escuela. Pero por alguna razón el pasillo parecía cambiado.

Comenzaron a caminar; Nico guiando de la mano a Maki. Pero Nico parecía preocupada al ver que ninguna de sus amigas les seguía y Hanayo y Rin no estaban frente a ellas caminando.

A Nico no pareció importarle esto, siguió caminando asustada por el pasillo guiando a Maki y alumbrando con su vela. Entonces, en ese momento escucharon un fuerte grito, ambas se alertaron al darse cuenta de que era de Hanayo. Ambas se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver aterrorizadas.

Comenzaron a caminar más rápido, pero el pasillo parecía más largo de lo que recordaban y la obscuridad cada vez se hacía más densa. Las pequeñas llamas de sus velas ya no les alumbraban lo suficiente.

La obscuridad detrás de ellas se hizo más espesa y parecía que las seguía como si tuviera vida propia; por cada paso que daban la obscuridad engullía más el pasillo.

De pronto el sonido de cristales quebrarse se escuchó fuerte y horriblemente detrás de ellas. Ambas, desesperadas, voltearon y vieron como los cristales de las ventanas se rompían uno a uno conforme la obscuridad avanzaba.

Desesperadas comenzaron a correr por aquel pasillo interminable. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más eufóricas, y sus corazones latían fuerte y dolorosamente dentro de sus pechos; pero ninguna de las dos soltaba la mano de la otra.

Entre jadeos desesperados y gemidos agonizantes, las dos chicas llegaron por fin al final del pasillo. Pero ahora, frente a ellas, se erguía una puerta de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas chicas entraron y se refugiaron de la obscuridad que detrás de ellas intentaba entrar a la fuerza a aquella habitación.

Nico respiro un poco aliviada. Pero Maki parecía tan asustada que no podía controlar su apresurada y desesperada respiración, y fue peor al ver en el lugar en el que se encontraban:

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron grandes por la impresión. Nico, al ver la sorpresa en Maki, volteo al mismo lugar que ella y miro con asombro el piano negro de cola característico del salón de música.

– ¿C-Como demonios es que llegamos aquí? –Ante las palabras de Nico, una fuerte corriente de aire entro por las ventanas y apago la vela de Maki; ahora la única luz que las alumbraba era la vela rosa de Nico.

–P-por favor, Nico-chan… –Gimoteo Maki y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente– V-Vámonos de aquí… –Dijo entre gemidos y con la voz muy aguda.

–Ya lo sé, tranquilízate Maki-chan. El problema es, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? –Maki tembló y lloró más fuerte. Nico tenía que ser compresiva con ella y pensar la manera de salir de la escuela junto a Maki.

Nico acerco su mano a Maki y la miro con afán de que la sostuviera. Maki, temblorosa y con duda, sostuvo la mano de Nico, estaba extremadamente cálida.

Nico ayudo a levantarse a Maki y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero, antes de que dieran un paso: el repentino sonido desafiado del piano hizo que ambas se detuvieran de golpe y temblaran por cada nota que daban las teclas.

De pronto –con una nueva brisa cálida–, un extraño olor enrareció el ambiente. Era desagradable; se percibía el olor a quemado y a metal. Nico, asombrada, abrió los ojos y volteo a ver el piano, apretando fuerte la mano de Maki con la de ella.

Las teclas del piano sonaban lentas, golpeadas, hacían sentir a las dos chicas una sensación desagradable. De pronto sintieron que el calor empero más, el sudor en sus frentes se apresuró a bajar por sus rostros y sus respiraciones se aceleraban, parecía que ambas se sofocaban.

Maki se acercó más al cuerpo de Nico y la abrazo por la espalda; Nico estaba inmersa en aquel piano que no dejaba de sonar. Maki reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Nico y, en un susurro apenas audible y suave, Maki le dijo al oído:

– ¿Me cantarías una canción? –Los ojos de Nico se abrieron por la impresión, lentamente volteo a ver Maki, su iris carmesí parecía diminuto cuando vio los ojos de Maki llenos de lágrimas.

–Sa… Salgamos de aquí… –Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Maki silencio a Nico poniendo súbitamente su dedo índice en sus labios.

Maki tomo las dos manos de Nico, en una llevaba aun la vela rosa que las iluminaba un poco. Maki acerco la vela de Nico a sus labios. Antes de que ambas quedaran en completa obscuridad, Maki le esbozo una sonrisa sincera a Nico antes de soplar la flama que dejo que la obscuridad las devorara por completo…

…

Cuando Nico y Maki desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación del Club, Nozomi y Eli les siguieron el paso de cerca.

Antes de que Eli caminara hacia la puerta y se adentrara a la obscuridad, Nozomi la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que Eli se acercara más.

–Nozomi, vámonos, estaremos bien una vez que salgamos de la escuela –Eli estaba aterrada, pero, al ver a Nozomi mas asustada que ella, tenía que mantenerse fuerte para mostrarle la mayor seguridad que podía.

–E-Esto no está bien Elichi… –Eli se acercó más a Nozomi y la tomo por los hombros acariciándola suavemente y acercándose más a ella–. Hicimos algo mal…

Aquellas palabras no significaban nada para Eli, así que las paso desapercibidas y lo asocio a lo asustada y sugestionada que estaba Nozomi en ese momento. Pero por alguna razón, un cálido escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, incluso sintiendo un poco de dolor.

–Vamos, seguro que las demás ya salieron, nos reuniremos con ellas y nosotras pasaremos la noche juntas –Eli le sonrió a Nozomi tratando de trasmitirle un poco de confianza–. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, dormiremos juntas y te preparare algo delicioso para comer.

Las palabras de Eli impresionaron a Nozomi. Insegura asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se acercó junto a ella a la puerta de la habitación.

Eli sostuvo firmemente su vela azul y con ella alumbro un poco el pasillo fuera de la sala del club, Nozomi hizo lo mismo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Eli. Ambas caminaron fuera de la habitación y entraron a la obscuridad.

El ambiente fuera de la habitación no cambio, el pasillo estaba tan negro y apenas si se podía ver frente a ellas con la luz de sus velas. Las paredes del pasillo parecían tan negras que daban un aspecto extraño, como si estuvieran quemadas. El suelo parecía deteriorado. Incluso se podía percibir un poco el olor a cenizas en el ambiente.

Las tenues luces no les alumbraban lo suficiente, pero en las paredes podían ver como las siluetas de sus sombras se difuminaban y materializaban en un aspecto horroroso.

Eli comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido por el pasillo, llevando a cuestas a Nozomi. Por alguna razón, desde que salieron de la habitación del club, Eli tenía la sensación de que alguien las observaba desde las sombras, y que las sombras en las paredes parecían extrañamente ajenas a ellas.

Sentía que alguien más las vigilaba, y con la poca luz podía ver entre las sombras quien era.

Eli creyó que era una broma de Nico y Maki las cuales debían de ir caminando en frente de ellas, quizás era eso; pero los dedos alargados de la sombra a su costado, la oscuridad que se desprendía de la sombra y se volvía a adherir, le hacía pensar que no era ninguna broma de ellas, pero quizá si de su propia mente.

Eli tembló más fuerte y le trasmitió el miedo a Nozomi, la cual –al momento de sentir como el cuerpo de Eli tiritaba–, se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó un momento parada en el obscuro pasillo.

Una corriente de aire frio golpeo sus cuerpos y, a pesar de que el aire parecía gélido, sus cuerpos extrañamente se calentaron más, haciendo que la piel de ambas chicas picara y ardiera.

De pronto, la tenue flama de la vela de Eli se apagó y, al instante: la vela purpura de Nozomi brillo más, mostrándoles a ambas el camino que debían de seguir.

Paso a paso volvieron a caminar por el pasillo, pero en ese momento se percataron de que algo no iba bien, la escuela que conocían les parecía extrañamente cambiada. Las paredes, antes blancas, ahora estaba negras y, cuando Nozomi las intento tocar, sus mano se manchó de negro.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida sin decir nada, estaban igualmente asustadas que la voz de ninguna salía. Llegaron a la puerta principal pero se quedaron petrificadas al ver que las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaban derruidas y quemadas.

Nozomi empezó a respirar con dificultad y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

– ¡NOZOMI! –Grito desesperada Eli y se acercó a su lado.

Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y acerco más su cuerpo al de ella. La vela de Nozomi cayó de sus manos y el suelo comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco con las llamas de la vela.

El fuego se elevó y consumió la entrada de la escuela. La madera del piso de la entrada crujió y desprendió un olor desagradable. Entonces, en el momento que una barrera de fuego se alzó frente a ellas, un fuerte estruendo, seguido de un grito, puso alerta a ambas chicas.

– ¿E-Era esa? ¿H-Hanayo-chan? –Dijo débilmente Nozomi, aspirando el humo que desprendía la madera del suelo.

Los corazones de ambas chicas latió fuertemente, los ojos de Nozomi se llenaron de lágrimas mientras mantenía la vista con Eli, la cual temblaba tanto que parecía que sucumbiría a la desesperación en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo en el momento de ver como el fuego se acrecentaba y consumía la escuela.

Sollozando suavemente, Nozomi acerco su mano a Eli, la cual se quedó extrañada por la repentina acción de su novia.

–Cometimos un error –Eli abrí grandes sus ojos, viendo como a Nozomi le temblaban los labios por cada palabra que decía–. Esta es la realidad Elichi…

Nozomi llevo su mano al rostro de Eli y limpio las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules. Eli, asombrada, sintió el tacto de Nozomi contra su cara; ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

–Vamos juntas… –Eli, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran desesperadas por sus mejillas: acerco su rostro al de Nozomi y sintió su entrecortada respiración contra sus labios–. Nozomi –El crujir de la madera, de las paredes y de toda la escuela debido al fuego opaco por completo el sonido de sus labios unirse y darse un último beso…

…

Cuando Nozomi y Eli desaparecieron tras la puerta, Honoka, Umi y Kotori se quedaron expectantes ante las palabras de Nozomi y no se movieron de su lugar por un buen rato.

–Va-Vamos… –Dijo Honoka, aparentando seguridad y confianza

–Ni se te ocurra… –Honoka volteo a ver a Umi–. Ni se te ocurra… –Umi se acercó al cuerpo de Honoka y se pegó más a ella–, soltarme Honoka, te juro que no te lo perdonare… –Honoka, con una mirada más tranquila y mirando el leve rubor de las mejillas de Umi, se acercó y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella.

Kotori las miro con tristeza, pero debido a la poca iluminación esto pasó desapercibido para ambas chicas. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver la mano de Honoka frente a ella invitándola a que la tomara.

–Vamos, Kotori-chan, tampoco te soltare… –La sonrisa de Honoka se amplió más en su rostro–. Te lo prometo.

Titubeante y nerviosa: Kotori tomo la mano de Honoka. Pero, al momento de tomarla, sintió un ardor en la palma de su mano que recorrió todo su cuerpo e hizo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Las tres amigas de la infancia caminaron hacia la puerta. Umi tomo la vela de Honoka y la suya e intento alumbrar el pasillo. Kotori, caminando cabizbaja, alumbro frente a ella con su vela.

Las tres chicas se adentraron a la obscuridad, pero un fuerte ardor en sus cuerpos les hizo presionar los parpados cuando dieron un paso fuera de la habitación.

El cuerpo de las tres chicas tembló por el fuerte viento que las golpeaba. Honoka intento abrir los ojos y en ese momento quedo impresionada al percatarse de que aquel sitio era totalmente diferente al pasillo donde se suponía deberían de estar.

–Umi-chan, Kotori-chan… –Dijo débilmente caminado hacia el frente. Las susodichas abrieron los ojos y miraron igual de asombradas el lugar en el que se encontraban.

– ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? –Umi camino junto a Honoka a la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la escuela–. ¿E-es un sueño? –Volteo a ver a Honoka, parecía igual de desconcertada que ella–, ¿cierto?

–Es mejor que salgamos de aquí chicas, sino… –Dijo Kotori tratando de liberarse del agarre de Honoka–. Honoka-chan, suéltame, busquemos a las demás.

–Espera Kotori-chan… –Honoka se acercó a la puerta frente a ella sin hacerle caso a los constantes intentos por liberarse de Kotori.

Paso a paso se fue acercando a la puerta. Por fin libero a Kotori del agarre y acerco su mano temblorosa al picaporte. Su mano abrió lentamente la puerta, esta rechino en sus bisagras extrañamente; parecía como si no la hubieran usado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Honoka y Umi salieron a la azotea seguidas por Kotori, la cual miraba a todos lados asustada.

–Ho-Honoka, esta no es una bue… –Sin poder terminar de hablar, repentinamente Umi dejo caer las velas que llevaba en las manos al ver el paisaje fuera de la escuela

Tanto Honoka como sus dos amigas temblaron al sentir la cálida brisa del viento que azoto en sus cuerpos. Los ojos de las tres chicas se abrieron impresionados al ver el cielo nocturno pigmentado de carmesí y las partículas de ceniza y polvo volar por toda la azotea. La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, con un extraño color carmesí que iluminaba toda la escuela de un desagradable color parecido a la sangre.

–U-Umi-chan… Honoka-chan –La voz de Kotori salió en apenas un susurro inaudible–. V-Vámonos, p-por favor…

Los ojos Azules de Honoka estaban perdidos mirando la luna, mientras que Umi se dejaba caer al suelo mirando el cielo rojizo.

–E-Esto no está pasando…. –Umi se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada–. Es un mal sueño…

De pronto, toda la escuela pareció crujir; sonaba como un fuerte rugido que se mesclaba entre el silbido del viento y un repentino grito que hizo eco en toda la escuela.

–H-Hanayo-chan… –Dijo Kotori aterrorizada mientras veía a sus dos amigas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos–. H-hay que encontrarla y… –Ninguna de las dos le hicieron caso–. ¡Escúchenme! –Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Kotori–. ¡ESCUCHENME! ¡Por favor! –Pero ninguna de las dos hizo caso al estruendoso grito de Kotori–. Si-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tengo que estar ahí para verlas a ustedes dos juntas… –Dijo entre sollozos–. Ya estoy harta, ya no puedo soportarlo más… –Kotori comenzó a retroceder.

El cielo se volvió más rojo y un extraño humo con un olor desagradable cubrió por completo la escuela.

–Ya no me importa, pueden quedarse aquí si quieren –Kotori camino de vuelta a la puerta–. Ustedes dos…, solas

Antes de salir de la azotea, Kotori vio las dos velas de Honoka y Umi en el suelo, la flama aun ardía en cada una de ellas. Lentamente se agacho para recogerlas y, con un simple soplido, apago ambas velas y las aventó lejos de ella, como si de alguna forma le ardiera la piel al tocarlas. Miro una última vez a sus amigas antes de dejarlas atrás y, liberando un prolongado suspiro, salió de la azotea.

.

Kotori comenzó a bajar las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso. Cada vez estaba más desesperada por llegar al final de las escaleras. Su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada y por cada peldaño que baja le costaba más respirar.

Conforme más bajaba un extraño olor a quemado se hacía mayor, pero esto pasó desapercibido por Kotori, por no decir que no le importaba, ahora en lo que pensaba era en como su corazón dolía fuertemente y las lágrimas en sus ojos no paraban de salir.

Kotori comenzó a correr, desesperada por salir de una vez por todas de la escuela. No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, no quería, se sentía insegura, sentía que alguien la miraba en la lejanía, que alguien la seguía y quería impedir que ella saliera.

Cuando por fin dio el último paso en el último escalón, y la puerta principal apareció frente a ella, sintió una gran tranquilidad y felicidad de salir por fin de la escuela.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta pero, en el momento que toco la manija, escucho gritos provenientes de toda la escuela.

Su rostro denoto terror al darse cuenta de quien eran los gritos, ya no solo eran de Hanayo, si no que sus demás amigas gritaba desgarradora y aterradoramente, sus voces resonaban en toda la escuela y parecía que hacían crujir las paredes.

Tenía que volver por ellas, pero tenía tanto miedo e inseguridad que no sabía qué hacer.

Apretó fuerte la manija de la puerta y se debatió mentalmente si sería correcto volver a buscar a sus amigas. Pero realmente no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y olvidarse de todo el asunto de las historias de terror.

Kotori miro hacia el frente viendo la calle y la luz de las farolas alumbrar tenuemente el muro de la escuela. "Quizás sería mejor buscar ayuda", pensó Kotori y, sin quedarse a meditarlo, salió de la escuela disparada rápidamente hacia el exterior. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el portón de la escuela y se detuvo al sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte dentro de su pecho.

–A… Alguien… –Dijo entre suspiros y jadeos–. Alguien que me ayude… –Kotori se llevó las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. No había corrido mucho, pero le faltaba tanto el aliento que creía que iba a desfallecer.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver debajo de ella un par de zapatos. Levanto el rostro y miro impresionada a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Su cabellera rubia flotaba suavemente con la fría brisa. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar en la obscuridad, y su blanca piel se veía tan irreal que le dio miedo acercarse a ella. Pero, al verla detenidamente, la chica frente a Kotori le pareció extrañamente cambiada, más grande.

–Arisa-chan… –Recuperando el aliento, Kotori libero un suspiro aliviada–. Menos mal. Veras, tu hermana y las demás chicas…

– ¡Arisa! –Detrás de la chica rubia se escuchó otra voz, Kotori la reconoció enseguida.

–Menos mal, vinieron a ayudarnos… –Respirando con dificultad, Kotori se acercó a ambas chicas las cuales se juntaban cerca de la entrada de la escuela–. Yukiho-chan, rápido tenemos que ayudar a tu hermana porque….

–Arisa, no te separes tanto, es peligroso estar sola por este lugar… –Los ojos de Kotori se abrieron con asombro.

–Lo siento Yukiho-chan, no podía esperar… –La voz de Arisa se pareció quebrar de un momento a otro–. Déjame hacer esto rápido…

–De acuerdo, te acompañare…

–C-chicas, ¿me escuchan?, necesitamos ayuda… –Kotori, desesperada, se acercó a ambas chicas, pero aun así parecía que no le ponían mucha atención–. Arisa-chan…, yo…, por favor, escúchenme… –Los sollozos de Kotori se escuchaban fuertemente resonar en toda la escuela, pero ni Arisa ni Yukiho parecía importarles, o quizás ni siquiera la escuchaban.

Ambas chicas menores comenzaron a caminar a la escuela, lentamente. Kotori las siguió cabizbaja si saber lo que estaba pasando.

–Ha pasado mucho Arisa, ¿estás bien? –Dijo Yukiho pegándose más al cuerpo de la joven rubia–. ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

–No, hagámoslo juntas Yukiho-chan… –Arisa comenzó a temblar y a sollozar repentinamente–. Tú hermana también está aquí después de todo.

Asombrada por las palabras de Arisa, Kotori levanto de nuevo la vista pero lo que vio frente a ella la dejo petrificada debido al asombro que sintió en ese momento.

Kotori comenzó a retroceder al ver la escuela frente a ella, paso a paso. Su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho, era tan doloroso que no podía soportarlo. Su cuerpo entero tiritaba por el terror que sentía.

Y es que, fue tanta la impresión al ver a Otonokizaka completamente destruida; con los muros negros y chamuscados; los arboles a su alrededor completamente consumidos por el fuego; y una fina capa de cenizas que cubría todo el suelo de donde antes estuvo la escuela. Kotori no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada y angustiada al ver eso.

–No-No es verdad… –Kotori, derrotada, se dejó caer al suelo, sin despegar la mirada de la escuela Otonokizaka–. Es mentira…., es un mal sueño…

–Ya han pasado más de diez años, hermana… –Nuevamente la voz de Arisa llamo la atención de Kotori–. A-Aun no me puedo creer que esto haya pasado… –Le costaba mucho hablar debido al nudo en la garganta que tenía. Yukiho se le unió en el llanto al verla en aquel triste estado–. Las extrañamos mucho… –Yukiho se pegó más al cuerpo de Arisa tratando de darle fuerzas–. No puedo creer que las nueve nos hayan dejado… –Arisa se dejó caer al suelo y escondió su rostro empapado por lágrimas en sus manos.

–Tranquila, Arisa… –Trato de reconfortar Yukiho

–Las extraño mucho Yukiho-chan… –Arisa se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

Ante las palabras de Arisa, Kotori se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ambas chicas. De pronto, y sin mirar hacia el frente, Arisa saco de una bolsa nueve lirios de distintos colores y los dejo frente a las escaleras derruidas de la escuela; en donde, con asombro, Kotori vio la foto de las nueve chicas que alguna vez estudiaron juntas ahí, y en la cual aparecía ella.

–Es una pesadilla… –Murmuro Kotori.

Los sollozos de Arisa y Yukiho resonaron en todo el lugar, mientras que los rayos del sol matutino iluminaban las ruinas quemadas de Otonokizaka.

 **Epilogo**

 **Hyaku Monogatari (Arisa)**

Desde hace diez años de aquel accidente, diez años en el que mi hermana y sus amigas…, bueno, desaparecieron en un accidente…

Cada aniversario desde que "desaparecieron" en Otonokizaka, vengo junto a Yukiho a rezar por sus almas.

Yukiho dice que ellas descansan en paz, que se fueron tranquilas y sin ningún resentimiento. Pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que no es así. Todas las chicas se querían, algunas más que otras, pero todas tenían una afinidad muy grande entre ellas y pienso que debo de preservar su memoria durante el tiempo que este viva; quizás así lo quisiera mi hermana.

Y pensar que un accidente así empezó con un simple juego de Nozomi-chan. Yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que todo saliera mal al final y que toda la escuela quedara consumida en llamas con ellas y las demás chicas que ahí estudiaban dentro. Quizás Nozomi, Eli y las demás no puedan descansar en paz por el remordimiento que tienen al haber ocasionado ese accidente.

Me arrepiento tanto de no haber ido con ellas solo por el miedo de contar historias de terror, pensé que quedarme con Yukiho era la mejor opción, pero ahora no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de no haber ido con mi hermana y sus amigas.

Hoy hace diez años que nos dejaron, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es traerles sus flores favoritas y dejarlas en el pequeño altar que construimos frente a la escuela para recordarlas. Como siempre, Yukiho me acompaña, ha sido un gran apoyo emocional durante todo este tiempo, quizás si no hubiera estado ella no hubiera logrado reponerme del gran golpe que fue perder a mi hermana.

Cada que vengo a esta escuela siento escalofríos, al ver como lo que antes era una majestuosa escuela ahora está en ruinas. Pero por alguna razón cada aniversario se siente diferente; más angustioso por así decirlo.

Cada año siento que puedo escuchar aun los gritos de mi hermana y sus demás amigas, e incluso siento la presencia de alguien cerca de mí. Y este año no es la excepción, siento que alguien me llama, me pide ayuda, siento que tengo que ir con ella…, pero tengo miedo, tanto miedo que no sé qué hacer.

Puedo escuchar los gritos de Hanayo-san, lo de Rin-san. Inclusive puedo escuchar el piano de Maki-san, aunque no se escuche del todo agradable. También siento que puedo escuchar a mi hermana, reconfortando a Nozomi-san y escucho su voz diciendo que cometió un error. No puedo soportar más esto…

Siento la presencia de la persona que menos me espero, estoy segura que es Kotori-san, está a mi lado, pidiendo ayuda; pero yo no le puedo ayudar más, ese sentimiento de impotencia es muy grande en mi mente y solo lo puede calmar:

– ¡Arisa! –Su voz hace que mi corazón de un brinco angustiado, pero su voz es la única que puede tranquilizarme.

Yukiho me ayuda a acércame a la escuela, yo sola no podría hacerlo.

–Las extraño tanto, Yukiho-chan… –No puedo evitar llorar, me he convertido en una llorona últimamente.

Pero ella como siempre me apoya y me ayuda.

Veo una última vez la foto de las nueve chicas frente a mí, todas juntas, todas con una sonrisa, en el pequeño altar que construimos Yukiho y yo para ellas, les dejo las flores, es lo único que les puedo ofrecer.

Lloro amargamente, y siento que las cenizas del incendio aun vuelan por el suelo. Los rayos matutinos me golpean el rostro y la sensación de que alguien está a mi lado –además de Yukiho–, desaparece.

Las nueve chicas que admire descansan nuevamente durante un año más.

 **Epilogo II**

 **Las nueve velas (?)**

Hyaku Monogatari: es una tradición juntarse en las noches de verano a contar historias, cien para ser exactos. En total se deben contar cien historias de terror cortas y mientras terminas se **_"Apagan"_** cien velas, si no es así, la ira de los dioses caerá sobre las personas que desobedezcan.

Que podría salir mal si se revierte la formula, las nueve chicas lo sabían muy bien, no se puede cambiar las tradiciones o las cosas no saldrán del todo bien. Aunque creo que para ellas salieron muy bien, si, eso creo, al menos están juntas vagando en el limbo y contando cada año nueve historias de terror nuevas, pero solo la más culpable cuenta la historia real, como castigo por romper las reglas…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia completa y la hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi escribirla. Quizás quedo un poco forzado el final, no lo se, para mi esta bien, pero por eso me gustaría saber su opinión en las Reviews. Digo esto porque en cada uno de los capítulos pasaban cosas en las intros que iban poco a poco dando comienzo a este ultimo capitulo, por eso les pregunte si les estaban gustando. Como dije antes este capitulo es la razón por el cual empece a escribir esta historia, quería saber si podía enlazar las historias sutilmente con la realidad y darle un final, dando referencias a lo que pasaba y la que es la verdadera historia.

Por cierto, Silent hizo una buena observación, muy bien dicen que dos mentes piensan igual, y siempre pensé que la historia de Nozomi terminaría cerrando esta recopilación. Como ven la historia de Nozomi la escribí para este momento, para que supieran la realidad de las cosas, y aquí pueden leer la razón de su historia y todo el tema de Otonokizaka. Por eso la experimentación con ese tipo de escritura y lo extraña e inexplicable de su relato.

Espero que no les quede duda alguna de como acontecieron los hechos en Otonokizaka, y quizás la única pregunta es: ¿Por que Kotori fue la única que salio de la escuela? y la respuesta esta oculta entre las nueve historias. al final de cada una de ellas al menos una de las musas muere en todas ellas, excepto... ustedes sabrán quien siguió locamente viva jajaja. (y si, lamento decepcionarlos pero Nico y Maki si murieron en el capitulo 9)

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, díganme cual de todas les gusto mas, la mía fue la de Hanayo la de Maki y la de Umi. Gracias por sus Likes en Facebook, poco a poco vamos siendo mas, siganme si quieren enterarse cuando subo alguna de mis historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Te dije que tomaría en cuenta tu idea de Nozomi. pasando a tu review, gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final y tienes razón, la guerra es algo que me aterra es por eso que decidí escribirla y en esos tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial las cosas eran tristemente así :(

 **Love live:** Que bueno que te gusto, me estoy dando cuenta que a mucha gente le gusta mucho el NicoxMaki al igual que ami. Gracias por leer hasta el final.

 **Poo:** No te enojes, espero que te gustaran las reacciones y el desenlace n_n gracias por leer mi historia.

 **Dark Gatomon X** : Ciertamente todo esta ambientado en esa era y, créeme o no, no he leído mucho acerca de ella, solo se lo que aprendí en la escuela y es que realmente no me gusta esa época de guerra y de muerte sin sentido. Realmente estaba indeciso a subir y a escribir esta historia como ya pudiste notar en mis aclaraciones del capitulo pasado, incluso no he visto las películas que recomiendas, ni siquiera la del pianista, siempre me quedo en la mitad y la dejo de ver. Gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo y que bueno que te gusto esta historia.

 **yohan2000:** Que bueno que te gustaron las historia y gracias por todas tus Reviews. Tienes razón, mi principal idea era que Nico matara a el soldado, pero créeme que dije, "Nico no se merece mancharse las manos con una basura como el" y así quedo al final. Por cierto, en la historia de Nozomi tuviste cierta razón pero la que si acertaste fue la de Eli. Gracias por leer.

Sin mas, Muchas gracias por leer,Por sus Reviews y por seguir esta historia hasta el final. Gracias a todos :D


End file.
